100 Ways To Show You
by GF-221b
Summary: ...How Much We're Meant To Be. 100 themed one-shots of Scotty/Chekov. In no particular order because... plot bunnies don't like the number sequence. All genres, all ratings, all fun... I hope. R&R!
1. 2:  Love

NAME: The Mechanics of Love  
RATING: T  
FANDOM: Star Trek Reboot  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Pavel Chekov; Montgomery Scott; Leonard McCoy; mentions of James T. Kirk; Spock; Hikaru Sulu | Scotty/Chekov; mentions of Kirk/Spock  
GENRES: Romance/Humor/Sci Fi  
SUMMARY: Scotty and Chekov get into an argument about which science 'love' should go under.  
WARNINGS: Chekov's accent, Scotty's accent, slash, swearing, fluff, talk of sex… nothing explicit, though. The fact that I'm still new to this fandom.  
AU: Spock/Uhura never happened.

* * *

_Author's Note: Lookit, another one of these. Hmm…_

_First time actually writing this fandom. I've been in love with Scotty/Chekov for some time. Something about accented geeks just fascinates me. I've been wanting to write them for an equal amount of time, but just haven't gotten hit with any bright ideas. This isn't a very bright idea, but it worked for me, and it's a start._

_Also, I'm sorry for messing with phonetics in Chekov's accent and Scotty's accent. It's been a while since I transliterated a Scottish accent, and this is kind of the second or third time I've fully transliterated a Russian accent. It might be a little off._

_I hope you all enjoy what I have to offer for this fandom._

_Enjoy and thank you.

* * *

_

It made no sense. To the youngest helmsmen on the Bridge Crew of the Starship Enterprise, it just didn't fit in anywhere. Nor did it fit into the daily routines of his captain and commander's lives aboard the USS Enterprise. Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock seemed to be getting closer, which was well and fine for the young ensign, but it hardly made sense for them to do it. Was it biological? Psychological? Was it proximity? They constantly worked together so of course they would develop some kind of affection for each other, whether it be general or romantic.

It was very confusing for Pavel. It kept him awake often.

One such night, Pavel was lying in bed looking up at the ceiling and trying hard to close his eyes, maybe relax a little bit and get some actual sleep instead of the five hours he was usually getting. Mr. Sulu was getting worried about the young navigator, having to fix a lot of screw-ups from Chekov lately. Sleep just wasn't happening. "Vhy? And how?" he asked himself aloud, not bothering to revert to Russian.

He sat up, dressing himself while he thought. He was getting nowhere staying in his room like this. He would figure this out once and for all so that he could get his sleep schedule back on track.

He started with Mr. Scott. Scotty was from Earth, a well-adjusted planet. Chekov was also from Earth—from his beloved Russia—but he was only seventeen. He didn't know much about the powerful attraction between people. He knew about, had felt it himself many times toward both men and women, but he just didn't understand it. Scotty was older and perhaps wiser about the notion of love.

The Russian whizkid found the engineer sleeping next to a door marked with a red slash, meaning it was either a diode chamber, or you shouldn't touch the door or something really terrible would happen to the ship or its occupants. Pavel didn't think too hard about this as he gently shook the older man awake, "Meester Scott?"

"Och! Wha' is i', lad?" Scotty asked as he started awake and then cracked a few stiff bones and muscles from sleeping crouched like that.

"I had a qvestion to ask you…" Pavel said, then remembered his manners, "I am sorry to vake you for such a… stupid sing…"

"No, no, lad. I'm happy t' help ya," Scotty replied, using the wall to help himself up.

Something in the smile the Scotsman flashed the younger boy made it feel like there were butterflies being released into his stomach. It wasn't a bad feeling, just… very different.

"So… wha's up?" Scotty asked when his spine was finally straightened.

"I have qvestion about… lowe," Chekov replied, flushing slightly on the last word.

"Wha' was tha' last one, lad?" Scotty asked.

"Lowe!" Chekov said, a little louder. His cheeks flushed a little more and his eyes nearly bugged out of his skull.

"One more time, lad," Scotty said, grinning with a mixture of sheepishness and apology.

"LOWVE," Chekov said, not so much louder as punctuated. His cheeks were at full flush, and his eyes had squeezed shut in an if-you-can't-see-me-I-can't-see-you kind of way.

"Ach, _love_," Scotty replied, seeing the flush and the desperation in his companion's face, "Who is she? That Lieutenant with the dark skin? Or that blonde nurse? Who?"

"No vone for me, Meester Scott," Chekov replied, the silly flush lightening. "Lowe betveen ze Keptin and Meester Spock."

Scotty's face seem to brighten just a little at the confession, but then it faded all too quick, "Ah, _that_," Scotty replied, the smile flickering. Even though it was a new era for the LGBTQ community, some people had their observations or criticisms. Or the person in question still wasn't Mr./Mrs. Right for their friend or loved one.

"You do not approwe, Meester Scott?" Chekov asked.

"I _do_ approve. It's jus'… I don't ge' i'," Scotty mused, "They've jus' met, so it seems odd that they would even think t'… well, to be like tha'."

"You are like me, in dat respect, Meester Scott," Chekov said. "I vonder how it could happen. So much so, I cannot sleep most nights."

"Ach, poor lad… Wha' theories have ya got, hm?" Scotty asked of the young ensign.

"None. I vonder vich science lowe goes under. Could be anysing."

"Biological. Procreation," Scotty put in, "but Mister Spock and the Captain are both men… I hope."

"Psychological. The term, 'butterflies in your stomach' could be… ze brain's natural varning system zat you have attraction for ze ozer person in qvestion. Attraction in general could be all psychological…" Chekov put in.

"Most likely," Scotty replied, nodding.

They stood around for a moment, the ship orbiting freely in space while most of its inhabitants slept.

"Shall we go wake the good doctor?" Scotty asked, meaning Dr. Leonard McCoy.

Chekov thought it a good idea. Dr. McCoy was a talented doctor, with experience in the fields of psychology as well as biology and medicine. He could be able to help.

"What the hell are you doing waking me up in the middle of what everyone thinks is the nighttime?" Dr. McCoy asked. At least his bedside manner was better than his… normal manner.

"Ve have some qvestions to ask you, Doctor," Chekov said.

"That couldn't wait until whatever morning looks like?" McCoy asked.

"Look, Dr. McAsshole," Scotty quipped, "The kid won' ge' t' sleep without at least makin' a dent in this, could ya take the stick ou' of your arse and talk wi' us?"

Either McCoy respected Mr. Scott's guts, or he was interested in whatever the 'this' was that was keeping the young Ensign awake, but he seemed to snap to attention as he stepped out of his room (or office, as it were) and joined the two in the hall.

"Shall ve go somevere vere ve can sit?" Chekov asked, "Vould some coffee make you feel better, Doctor McCoy?"

_Sweet kid,_ McCoy thought as he put his hands behind his back. He began to walk, "That's a good idea, kid," he replied.

Chekov and Scotty soon followed the blue-clad Doctor to the cafeteria/kitchen area, where Chekov set to the replicator to get the good doctor a cup of coffee… or something at least close to it.

Once everyone had sat down, McCoy turned to Chekov, either frightened of Scotty or simply more interested in what the young officer had to say. "What's on your mind, kid?"

"Low… ve," Chekov replied, not wanting to have to say it three times like he had with Scotty.

"Oh god… Who is she and what did you do to her?" McCoy asked, assuming the worst.

"Not me. I did nosing, Doctor McCoy, I svear," Chekov replied quickly. "I vas vondering about the Keptin and Meester Spock, Doctor. Ve, Meester Scott and I, vere wondering vich science lowe vas in… ve have gotten down to psychology and biology…"

Dr. McCoy sighed, "Look, both of you, I was married before I was enrolled in Starfleet. It was a messy relationship and a messy divorce and here I am. Besides, you shouldn't be messing in Jim and that green-blooded hobgoblin's affairs anyway, even if it does spark your interest in the concept of love," McCoy lectured, "And that's all love is. A concept. Not a science, _a concept_…"

McCoy took his coffee cup and left. Scotty turned to Chekov and Chekov sighed, not even daring to look at the other man. It was awkward to be in the same room with him, "Unbeliewer…" Chekov finally said.

"Divorce ca' do tha' t' ya, lad," Scotty reasoned, putting a hand on Chekov's shoulder and squeezing it a little.

Chekov found himself flinching slightly, "Lowe is… confusing and fragile," he mused, looking at the older male apologetically for flinching away. "I guess… you cannot scientifically study it, for a person is both sexually and psychologically attracted to somevone. For procreation and for companionship. Nature is bos of zem, da?" he asked.

Scotty found himself blushing, but he forced himself to speak, "But ya canna' procreate if you're gay, lad…" he put in.

"Nyet, I guess not," Chekov replied sadly, as if a theory would never work.

"But… ya still have sexual urges whether your straight or gay or bisexual, I'm guessin'," Scotty put in.

Chekov nodded, staring at the door McCoy left through, deep in thought. "_Lowe_, though. One can wery vell have sex to procreate… a man and a woman, hyposetically… But to plan to marry somevone of ze same sex… Dat has to be lowe, da?" he asked, turning to Scotty.

Both men had deep flushes on their faces, and to both, the room temperature seemed to spike when they looked into each other's eyes. Scotty saw something in Chekov's green ones and Chekov saw something in the Scotsman's brown ones.

"Hey, Mr. Chekov?" Scotty asked.

"Pavel."

"All right, Pavel…?"

"Yes, Meester Scott?"

"Scotty's fine, lad."

"All right. Da, Scotty?"

"This question may no' ha' anything t' do' with the original question but…" Scotty paused, breathing to slow his heart rate.

"Da, Scotty?"

"Can I… Can I kiss ya?"

Chekov blinked, the flush reddening into a full on blush. "Uhm… da, you.. you—"

But Scotty had quieted the young Russian with his mouth. Because Chekov's mouth was already opened, it allowed the older male to dominate a little and explore the teen's mouth with his tongue. Chekov had kissed people before, chaste kisses from his mother and a stray kiss from his past girlfriends (and one boyfriend), but this… this was different. Not only did it feel almost _sexy_, but it felt… right. All too soon it was over.

"I… I think ya ought to be getting' t' bed, lad," Scotty told him.

Chekov stood up as if in a dream, "Da… Scotty. You… you too."

Scotty stood up to walk the young man to his room. Outside the doors, Pavel paused. "Sank… Sank you, Scotty…"

"Don' mention i', lad," Scotty replied, now a little shy now in the presence of the Russian whizkid.

Pavel was a little confused as to what to do in that instance, so he went up on tiptoe to kiss the older man's cheek, feeling the rough bumps of Montgomery Scott's unshaven skin under his lips. "Da sveedanya," he said, "Good night, Meester Scott."

Scotty flushed, but nodded his reply. Chekov smiled at him as he opened his door, closed it, and crawled under the blanket. He closed his eyes and drifted into a fitful sleep, not having to coerce his brain into shutting down this time around.


	2. 32: Night

NAME: Too Cute  
RATING: K+  
FANDOM: Star Trek: Reboot  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Scotty, Chekov, off-screen Kirk | Scotty/Chekov, hinted Spock/Kirk  
GENRE: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Sci Fi  
SUMMARY: Scotty and Chekov stay up a little late tinkering with the Enterprise.  
WARNINGS: Chekov's accent, Scotty's accent, slash, fluff, and the fact that the author may make up complete lies.

AU: Uhura/Spock never happened.

* * *

Author's Note:_ I absolutely love this pairing now. So here's another attempt at fluff. I'll get to some… heavier things when I get more comfortable writing them._

_Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_

Something told Scotty that it was supposed to be well into the night for most of the ship's inhabitants. Scotty had made night a time to gather his thoughts as he looked over the engines and chambers and whatever else he was looking over. He thought nothing else of his late tinkering.

But there was another in the hull with him, a young ensign by the name of Pavel Andreevich Chekov. As the ship made its orbit around a small planet somewhere just outside the Andromeda Galaxy, Pavel was sent down the hull out of curiosity, to help some of the engineers. Maybe Chekov had ulterior motives for being so curious about the hull and its inhabitants, but Scotty didn't think too hard about these. With Kirk, Uhura and Sulu down on the planet below them, Chekov might have been bored and wanted something to do besides twiddle his thumbs or whatever else he did up in the bridge or in his room.

"Meester Scott," Pavel's voice suddenly said from inside a control box, "It seems all ze vires have become tangled. Vould zat complicate ze controls elsevere?"

Scotty tried to push the young officer to the side to take a look. Upon contact, Chekov jumped a little, taking his head out of the box like an ostrich who's just dug into the sand and suddenly realizes a rattle snake is coming to eat it.

_That was… cute,_ Scotty heard himself think.

"Och, sorry, lad. Didn' meanta startle ya like that," Scotty said quickly.

Chekov breathed in and out slowly to calm himself, "No, I'm sorry for acting like a rabbit with a fox… not zat I sink you are going to eat me or anysing, Meester Scott…" the boy replied sheepishly.

Scotty gave the young officer a grin, "You don' nee' to apologize, Mister Chekov. I didnae know ye coul' be startled like tha'," Scotty replied.

Chekov looked up at him for a brief moment before he looked down into the box, "Uhm… ze box, Meester Scott?"

"Och, right," the older male replied, peering into the dark.

Chekov handed him a flashlight and Scotty took it graciously, flipping it on and looking around the box, "Wow, ya really cannae tell where one of 'em begins an' where another starts!" he said, handing Chekov the flashlight, "Hold this, please."

He began unhooking wires and slowly untangling them. Chekov wondered for a moment what was happening to the ship as Scotty's fingers worked. Like it actually mattered, as it was the middle of the night for most members of the ship. Night… Chekov suddenly yawned, putting his hand over his mouth just as Scotty finished untangling and neatly bundling the group of wires.

Scotty noticed the tired look in Chekov's eyes. "Lad, you ought to be gettin' to bed, you know…" he said.

"No, I'm fine, Meester Scott. It's not too late," Chekov replied, smiling. His mouth betrayed him, though, as another yawn escaped. The boy sheepishly covered his mouth with his hand again, and wouldn't take it away when he was finished.

"Aye, lad, and I'm Mary, Queen of Scots…" Scotty replied, his grin forming into a small smirk.

"But, Meester Scott, I don not vant to go to bed just yet!" Chekov nearly whined.

"You cannae never know when the Cap'n and the others will ge' back. You need to be ready for their return, Mister Chekov," Scotty chided.

"If…" here Chekov bit his bottom lip, and it was all Scotty could do to stop himself from cooing like mother with her child, "If I lie down and close my eyes down here, vill you vake me up in ze morning?" he asked. "You vill still be vorking, da?"

"I… I dunno lad, I migh' take me own advice an' ge' to bed soon," Scotty replied.

Chekov's face fell, which didn't do much for Scotty's self-esteem with the kid. For some odd reason, the older male wanted to please the Russian whizkid as much as he could.

"What are ye afraid of in yer room, lad? Do ye want me to check fer monsters in yer closet or somethin'?" Scotty joked.

Chekov managed a small smile, but shook his head, "It's not ze monsters I'm afraid of, Meester Scott," he said, his voice small and younger then his seventeen years.

"Then wha' is i'?" Scotty asked, his smile fading.

"Nosing important to you, Meester Scott," Chekov replied, and set the flashlight down on the top of the box. "Just… sometimes at night, ven ze ozers are on ze planets we wisit, I vake up in cold sveat, sinking we lost some of dem…"

Scotty remembered when Chekov had lost Spock's mother. He had learned of the incident shortly after taking a small shore leave after the Narada incidents, before this five-year mission started.

"That… wouldnae be your fault, Pavel," Scotty replied, his voice soft and kind.

Chekov looked up at him finally and tried to smile, "I know, Meester Scott… but I can not control my dreams…"

"I guess not," Scotty replied. "It… sounds like ya need to know you're not alone…"

"Vat?" Chekov asked, the confused look on his face pulling at the heartstrings in Scotty's chest.

Scotty looked around them and found a suitable piece of wall. He beckoned the younger boy to him. "I's not comfortable in the least, but…" Chekov sat down next to Scotty as he sat down as well. "At least all the idling engines keep the surroundin's warm, eh?" he asked.

Chekov still looked very confused, "I do not sink I understand, Meester Scott," he told the older male.

"Lie down or sit up, close your eyes, and get some sleep. Perhaps knowin' tha' I'm around will help with the nightmares," Scotty explained. "I remember when I was young, falling asleep with me mum sittin' on my bed was the best thing for me gettin' to sleep…"

Chekov flushed deeply at the prospect that the older male would even think to help him like this. "You don't have to do zis, Meester Scott, I'd much razer stay up vith you and help you vith the engines…"

"Nonsense, lad. A good night's sleep makes ya more alert an' cheerful the next day," Scotty replied, winking at the younger officer.

Chekov turned away for a brief moment. Scotty watched him almost in awe. The kid might have been seventeen, but his youth made his actions quite innocent, quite… _cute_. "If ya want, I can take to your room and sit with ya…"

"Oh no, no sank you," Chekov replied quickly, patting the ground lightly, "I'm fine here…"

"Suit yehself," Scotty replied and looked forward.

After a few minutes, Scotty began to feel tired himself. Sitting down wasn't good for him if he wanted to make his late night rounds. But he liked the kid, and he wanted the kid's good health and future happiness. At least, he kept telling himself that. The Scot felt his head nod forward a bit, and was about to doze off when he felt something on his side. Startled awake, the older male looked down to see that Chekov—quite in his sleep, I might add—had dropped his head on Scotty's shoulder and had grabbed tiny fistfuls of the engineer's shirt.

Scotty recognized this as a sleeping habit—he had often woken up tangled in the sheets. It was something the body just did on its own in sub consciousness. But Chekov's habit was almost invasive to the Scot. And yet, waking Chekov wasn't going to help him in the least. Heart pounding unnecessarily, Scotty found his arm gently snaking around the younger boy's waist to pull him closer. Chekov stirred, but didn't wake as he cuddled up close to the older male, murmuring something fearfully.

"No, no, lad. You're no' alone…" Scotty said quietly, "We're all here… and we're all safe and sound…"

Chekov relaxed once more into fitful sleep, and something in Scotty's heart—and not the parental controls—felt the need to comfort the younger male even further: so Scotty gently leaned down, moved Chekov's bangs aside, and kissed his forehead. A few moments later, Scotty himself drifted off again into the dream realm.

* * *

When Chekov awoke, it had been the best sleep of his life aboard the USS Enterprise. He didn't wake up feeling alone or like something was missing. He felt whole. As his eyes opened, he noticed he had fallen asleep in the hull of the ship, and not in his bed. And instead of his hand gripping the blanket, as he often woke up doing, he had fistfuls of… someone's shirt.

Looking up into the eyes of Mister Montgomery Scott, Chekov immediately backed off, unhanding the older male and almost shrieking. "Oh, god, I'm sorry!"

"Wha' about it, lad?" Scotty asked, standing and following Chekov as he tried to run away.

"I forgot about my strange sleeping habits, Meester Scott! I inwaded your space as I slept!" Chekov replied.

"Calm down, lad! It's perfectly fine…" Scotty replied, "In fact… I kind of enjoyed it…"

Chekov blushed and tried to speak, but something caught in his throat and made him stand there, gaping like a (very cute, very Russian) fish.

Scotty chuckled, "Pavel Andreevich Chekov, you are too cute."

And, leaning down, he expertly kissed the other boy straight on the mouth. Chekov squeaked upon contact, but decided he liked the kiss very much (and liked Montgomery Scott very much as well), and finally closed his eyes and pushed back a little. This surprised Scotty a little, but he wasn't about to complain.

There was a sudden noise from Scotty's belt as their captain's voice was clearly heard. "Everything is settled down here. Beam us up, Scotty."

Scotty pulled away right as he heard the voice. Chekov looked slightly disappointed at the sudden loss of contact.

"Sorry about tha', Pavel," Scotty said, "Not about the kiss. Believe me, I don' regre' that." He thought for a moment, "I obviously have to go. Stay here, and I'll get back to you later, okay?" he asked.

Chekov blinked, "But, I may be needed on ze bridge, Meester Scott… zere are people zere and—"

"Pasha," Scotty said, using the Russian diminutive of Chekov's first name (and making the teen blush wildly, as only his mother and three of his Academy-days girlfriends had called him that), "if the Cap'n and his Vulcan boyfriend can get handsy every time they're around each other, I think I ca' kiss ya without people gettin' their knickers in a knot."

Chekov looked off to the side as his cheeks tried to return to their normal color. "Err… okay," he said, looking back at Scotty.

Scotty quickly kissed his cheek and ran off to the transporter room.

Before he ducked into the room, the engineer peeked to where he had just been. He saw Chekov standing there, looking at the floor and lightly touching his cheek, then his lips—where Scotty had kissed them. He chuckled quietly to himself.

"He really is too cute…" he said softly as he readied himself for the arrival of his captain and shipmates.


	3. 1: Introduction

NAME: Moments  
RATING: T  
FANDOM: Star Trek Reboot  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Pavel Chekov, Montgomery Scott, James T. Kirk, Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Nyota Uhura | Scotty/Chekov pre-slash, very slight Kirk/Spock  
GENRES: Romance/Sci Fi/Drabble (ish)  
SUMMARY: Loosely based on the sequence "Forbidden Friendship" in _How To Train Your Dragon_. New friendships are akin to a dance. Feelings grow between a Scottish engineer and a Russian navigator.  
PROMPT: 1: Introduction  
WARNINGS: Chekov's accent, Scotty's accent, pre-slash, swearing, and fluff.  
AU: Spock/Uhura never happened.

* * *

It happened very quickly. Almost too quickly for the Scottish engineer. At one moment he was just telling the younger boy he "did good" on the grounds of the whole hiding behind the magnitude of one of Saturn's moons to dancing around the Russian whizkid as he tried getting a box of spare parts to another red-shirt in another quadrant of the _Enterprise_.

"Och, sorry, lad. You go right, and I'll go left…" he had told the young boy when the classic ducking and weaving had only gotten them almost bumping into each other as they tried to get past each other.

"Nyet. Zat's vrong. You go right and I'll go right," the boy in question replied, smiling.

They tried it, and it worked. Scotty threw a tiny smile over his shoulder and continued walking toward his chosen destination. Pavel Chekov, on the other hand, watched the older man go, and then went back the way he had come. _Little moments can turn into larger things_, a friend of Chekov's had once told him back at the Academy.

Pavel had no clue what he was doing, creating little moments between him and the older engineer. Some would call it a tiny crush on the other transwarp enthusiast, but Pavel was too naïve to even know his own feelings for the other man. It was everything Pavel could do to spend time with the other, as he was a helmsman and Scotty was an engineer, forever banished to the hull of the ship, only coming up for fixing problems with buttons and other such extremities.

He just wanted to see more of Scotty. And if dancing around the older male 'on his way down to get something' was how he would see the other man, then so be it.

"Hey, Pavel, get what you need?" Sulu asked as his friend and fellow helmsman returned and relieved the other gold-shirt at the con.

"Seems I didn't need it after all," was Chekov's cryptic retort.

"Something wrong?" Sulu asked, a worried look for his friend on his face.

Chekov turned his head and smiled, "Just some experiments gone vrong for me down in ze hull," he replied.

"Do you need any help?" Sulu asked.

"Perhaps vhen zey actually start vorking, Sulu," Chekov replied, just as his Captain came on the bridge.

Soon they were at warp, and Chekov was feeling less uneasy about the whole thing. There would be a new moment that might or might not work for the Russian whizkid, but he had hope that one day these moments would pay off and he would have what he wanted.


	4. 14: Smile

NAME: Can't Smile Without You  
RATING: T  
FANDOM: Star Trek Reboot  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Pavel Chekov, Montgomery Scott, Hikaru Sulu, Nyota Uhura, mentioned James T. Kirk, Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy | pre-slash Scotty/Chekov, established Spock/Uhura.  
GENRES: Romance/Humor/Sci Fi  
SUMMARY: Scotty is having a bad day and all Chekov wants is to see the Scotsman smile again. Uhura is awesome and sets the day right for them both.  
PROMPT: 14: Smile  
WARNINGS: Chekov's accent, Scotty's accent, pre-slash, swearing, underage drinking (though its justified), alcohol in general and fluff.

* * *

Scotty had woken up on the wrong side of the bed. Not literally, in the sense. He had woken up in a closet, wires pressed against his face and his fellow red-shirts laughing at him, especially a young engineer un-affectionately called Cupcake by the Captain.

"Git ou' of 'ere," he growled to the lot.

Thankfully they dispersed, having had orders from the Captain to fix something-or-other somewhere in the hull of the great ship. Scotty made his way to get something akin to caffeine in his system; that, or something alcoholic. He felt it would be a bad day.

* * *

There had been nothing for the young ensign to do but sit around and listen to Sulu talk to another fencing enthusiast. Suffice to say Chekov was not interested in the subject, and there was no one else around to talk to. Kirk and Spock had retired to the Medical Bay to bother McCoy about some theory about alien something-or-other, and Uhura was still asleep, having gone an extra shift when her body was pleading with her that she needed her sleep. It had been Pavel's idea that she get some rest.

But that left Pavel on the bridge with nothing to do, as they were all taking a couple hours to rest and recuperate. A whole night of flying could really do some damage to a crew's morale.

_I could go to my room and sleep…_ he thought, running a hand through his curly locks. _But I am not tired at all._

And now Pavel was back to square one in his little dilemma.

* * *

It was only a few minutes later that Sulu found something wrong with his side of the con, and so it was that Scotty was called up to the bridge to fix it, as no one trusted anyone more than good ol' Montgomery Scott.

_At least this is more exciting that my day has been so far_, Chekov thought as he stood from his chair as Scotty pushed through, looking a bit grumpy.

"Ou' of me way, Mr. Sulu," the red-shirt half snapped at the pilot.

"Jeez, was the right side of the bed hard to find?" the pilot asked, glaring at him.

This didn't look good. Scotty merely growled at the pilot wordlessly and tinkered with the con until was fixed again mere seconds later. He glared at Sulu and made his way back down to the hull of the ship.

_That was odd_, Chekov thought.

Since there was still nothing to do, and he still wasn't tired, Chekov got up and followed the redshirt down to the hull, keeping a careful distance just in case Scotty snapped at him for following him.

Scotty stopped off at a box of wires, peeking in. The wires were tangled again. Scotty growled at another engineer, who was (_obviously_) untangling them all wrong, and pushed her out of the way, causing the younger redshirt to whimper and run off. Chekov crooked his head to the side and breathed in, tapping the older man on the shoulder.

"Ken I help you, Meester Scott?" he asked.

Scotty glared at him a bit, but seeing the innocence in the other's eyes made him soften just a bit. "New engineers. They cannae never get me system wi' the wires."

Chekov beamed at the Scotsman, "You taught me vell on many occasions. May I?" he asked, pointing several fingers at the open box.

"Of… Of course, Mr. Chekov," Scotty replied, unnerved by the smile when all he had done since waking up was frown.

Chekov was slightly disappointed that his smile wasn't contagious this time around, but he didn't show it as he put his hands into the box and began to unhook and rearrange the wires. Scotty, curious as to how well his teaching really was, glanced over the boy's shoulder, gently putting his hand on Chekov's upper arm.

Chekov glanced back at the older male and cleared his throat. Scotty blushed and moved so that he was right beside the younger male instead of behind. Chekov chuckled and continued working. Finally, he glanced up at Scotty, took his hands out of the metal box, and asked, "Vell? How did I do?"

Scotty gently pushed Chekov out of the way to survey the navigator's handiwork.

"Nearly perfect, lad. That red wire, there, though, hooks up to the fourth hole down. You mixed the yellow wire with the green wire… and that hole should have nothing in it, not that one," he said, pointing them out as he spoke.

Chekov held on to every word the Scotsman told him, nodding when the older male actually showed him where each wire went. The one thing Chekov noticed, though, was Scotty was still a bit growly and his lips never even twitched into a smile.

_I really ought to change that_, Chekov thought, hating that one of his favorite officers wasn't in a good mood.

There was a sudden crackle and a loud screech before the Captain's voice came through the posts that served as communication towers, "Kirk to _Enterprise_. We will be stopping at a nearby Starfleet outpost. Also, if Montgomery could come up and fix the on-ship communicator, that would be awesome. Kirk out."

Scotty grimaced and looked to his companion, "Seems we both ought to ge' up there," he pointed out.

"Aye," Chekov replied, nodding and smiling up at him. He had already tried the "Smiles are contagious," but he liked to smile at his friends (for Scotty definitely was one of his good friends aboard the _Enterprise_).

* * *

After fixing the communicator, Scotty went back to his cave to sulk, and Chekov went back to helping Sulu pilot the ship into the docking station at the Starfleet Space Station. Once in, many people stayed on for some more repairs, but Kirk and Spock went off to sign in and tell the owner of their stay. Chekov took this opportunity to find Scotty.

One of his favorite things was a good glass (for five… probably more) of Scotch, right? Would that make him smile? Maybe a little? Chekov hoped that it would work only a little. And since the drinking age in his home country (and in space) had lowered to 16, unless you were operating heavy machinery (like the Starship _Enterprise_), Pavel thought maybe a shot of vodka was in order for himself.

He found the redshirted male just finishing up yet another repair. "Meester Scott! Meester Scott!" he shouted, running up to him.

"Aye, lad? What's up?" he asked, still not smiling at Pavel's youthful greeting.

"I vas vondering if you vanted to go hawe a drink vith me. A nice glass of Scotch vould be nice, da?" the younger officer asked.

"Aye, lad, it would. But aren't you a little young to be drinking?" Scotty asked.

"Ve von't be leawing the station until at least tomorrow, so said ze Keptin," Chekov replied, grinning. "I vill be vanting a shot of vodka myself. I don't vant to be drinking alone. Uhura's still asleep, Sulu vants to hawe some time to himself, and McCoy is being grumpy again…" _Not that you're much better_, Chekov thought for a brief moment as he looked expectantly at the Scotsman.

Scotty thought for a moment about all Chekov had said and nodded, "All right," he replied, putting down the tools in his case, "Let me get me tools back in my room, and I'll meet you a' the exit. Okay?"

"Aye!" Chekov replied.

So that was how Chekov and Scotty wound up in the tiny space station bar, teasing each other for their taste in drinks. Scotty was hardly smiling, his lips seemingly glued down in that slight frown. But his spirits were kept up by the playful banter and frequent toasts made between the two.

Chekov, though, was getting impatient with the older man. The Russian whizkid only wanted the older man to smile, as his smiles were wonderful as oppose to this perpetual half-frown.

After drinks, Chekov and Scotty made their way back on board to check on the crew and whatever else they had planned for being docked for a day or two.

Chekov went to Uhura's room and saw that she was up reading something on her PADD. Looking up, she noticed her younger friend in the doorway. "What's up, Pavel?" she asked, getting up.

"Scotty's been acting veird," was Chekov's curt reply.

Uhura started. She was one of Pavel's closest friends, next to Hikaru, of course. But Pavel had come to her this time because she knew what is was like to be in love. She was one of the only people (besides Kirk and Hikaru, of course) who knew about Chekov's little, _tiny, miniscule _crush on Scotty.

"Well… we've all been a little tired lately. Why are you so glum about Scotty, dear?" Uhura asked, putting her hands on Pavel's upper arms.

"He hasn't smiled. I vant him to be happy."

Uhura smiled an almost knowing smile. "Well… if all the things you tried haven't worked… why don't you try telling or showing him how you feel?"

Chekov blinked up at his friend and blushed only slightly. "V…Vhat?"

Uhura chuckled, "When it comes, you'll figure out what I mean…" she replied, and turned Chekov around so he could find the Scotsman.

* * *

Chekov found Scotty just about to turn in for a well-deserved nap. He called out the older male's name as he tugged on his sleeve only a little.

"What _now_, lad?" Scotty growled unexpectedly.

Chekov looked like a hurt puppy, "I… vas going to…" he suddenly couldn't talk.

Scotty saw what he had done and put his hands in front of him, as if he was calming the other male down. "Jesus Christ, I'm sorry for snappin' at you, Mr. Chekov…"

Chekov blinked, "Nyet… zat vas not what I vas… saying…" he stumbled over his words and breathed in to regain composure. "I like you."

"I like you too, lad, but why are you telling me this?"

Chekov took no more time, "Nyet… I like you… more zan a friend."

Both men were blushing at this point. Scotty, though, was pleased more than surprised, as he himself had been crushing on the boy for a while now, and had been too much of a coward to say anything. That, or he didn't want to mess up their friendship. Both were valid reasons. "Me… me too, M-Mr. Chekov."

"P-Please, Meester Scott. Call me… Pavel…" the younger officer replied.

His blush darkened, but he stepped up to the Scotsman carefully and took the front of his shirt gently before pulling the older male down in a very chaste kiss. Scotty was blushing deeper, but after Chekov pulled away, he, very carefully, smiled.

And it was a wonderful smile for Chekov. Chekov himself smiled back and wrapped his arms around the older male, "Your smile is really vonderful right now, Meester Scott."

"Please, Pavel. Call me Scotty," Scotty replied, returning the hug. "And… thank ye, for trying to cheer me up, and… and everything else… today."


	5. 67: Playing The Melody

NAME: Heart Strings and Musical Things  
RATING: PG-13  
FANDOM: Star Trek Reboot  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Pavel Chekov, Montgomery Scott, Spock, mentioned, James T. Kirk, Nyota Uhura, Christine Chapel, Hikaru Sulu, Leonard McCoy | Scotty/Chekov, slight Scotty/Chapel  
GENRES: Romance/Drama  
SUMMARY: Pavel Andreyevich is going to the top international school in the world. The little pianist, once there, is paired off with the top violinist for a duet at the end of the year. But the love song they play isn't just for the audience…  
PROMPT: 67: Playing the Melody  
WARNINGS: Chekov's accent, Scotty's accent, slash, swearing, and fluff. Also a warning for Dvorak's "Four Romantic Pieces."  
AU: Private high school and Scotty's about 17-18 compared to Pavel's 14-15.

* * *

When Pavel Andreyevich Chekov was accepted into the prestigious High School for International Musicians, his mother cried at the thought of her baby boy leaving her for school so early. His father, however, patted him on the back and hugged him before making him practice his piano again.

Pavel was excited and worried about leaving home so he could play at the school that had as many students as it took to have one large orchestra. And it was a large orchestra at that. But only three other students had gotten in that year: an African-American woman who played the flute, a Japanese drummer, and a saxophone-player from the American mid-west.

Now that he had gotten through his first week, he thought himself about ready to leave the nest forever if he could. But he wouldn't, for he did miss his parents back in Moscow.

One day, the conductor/teacher, a strange-looking male from the surrounding area (Switzerland) decided to mix the day up. "It has come to my attention," he said in English, which was the language of choice, as the Americans never actually knew any other language, "That there is one spot at our country-wide contest for duets. So, as well as your normal group rehearsals, some of you will have some time in the evening to practice your duets, just as the quartets and trios do…"

Pavel was mostly accompaniment at most of the practices, and he sometimes played with the choirs, so when his name was called along with one Montgomery Scott, from Aberdeen, Scotland, he was surprised and pleased.

"Mr. Chekov, Mr. Scott. You will be playing Antonin Dvorak's _Four Romantic Pieces_ for violin and piano," Professor Spock told them, handing the older boy the folder containing their music.

Montgomery Scott was a senior, his darker brown hair matted on his forehead as he played, for he played with such fervor that a thin coat of sweat often appeared on his brow. His body was short but lanky, and he had a penchant for drinking whisky with the 18-year-olds (he was seventeen at the beginning of his senior year. Drinking was all right with adults, and 18 seemed to be an adult-like age), as well as the sandwiches from the cafeteria.

Pavel was only fourteen at the start of the year, with curly blond-brown hair and green-grey eyes. When he played his beloved piano, his face became calm and serene, gaining him the nickname of the angel of HSIM. Pavel didn't see it, but then again, he was often playing when the other boys and girls whispered to their neighbors about his beautiful disposition.

Scotty, as the older boy was known, smiled up at the professor and nodded, looking down at the young pianist, "Well? Shall we?" he hadn't lost his thick Scottish accent despite four years at HSIM.

"Shall ve vhat?" Pavel asked, his thick Russian accent apparent.

"It's supper time, laddie," Scotty replied, "If we're goin' ta be working together until the end of the year, we ought'ta be gettin' ta know one another a bit, don'tcha think?"

Pavel blushed, "Oh," he replied.

* * *

After that first dinner, the boys made it a routine to eat dinner with each other after their afternoon duties. Scotty almost always had a sandwich and Pavel liked to mix it up. Usually there was something delicious that the chefs always made fresh if you ordered it.

After dinner (which was often filled with laughter and never-been-told secrets), they would retire to a practice room set up by Professor Spock so that they wouldn't have to hunt one down every night with the prospect of being sorely disappointed. There they practiced their piece until they got the melody and harmonies pitch perfect and then some. That usually took a few tries, but only an hour to get. Then they would back to their dorm rooms to finish up the extracurricular homework (Reading, Writing, Math, Science, History and Geography) and get some sleep. The cycle repeated until Saturday, when Pavel practiced his part alone. Scotty was good enough to take a break and come back to it fresh and amazing.

It was February 14th that everything changed for Pavel. He had been crushing a little on Scotty since the beginning, but he was allowed, coming from a family that didn't really care what you were as a person. His father was bisexual, which was odd in and of itself, and his mother had a male form that expressed his views a lot. So it was all right for Pavel to crush on boys and be more effeminate than others might be.

Pavel had been crushing on Scotty since they had met, of course, but it was only after Scotty had told him he had broken up with his oboe-playing girlfriend, Christine, a week prior that Pavel began feeling more and more light-headed and fluttery-hearted around the older boy.

February 14th, however, was on a Saturday, and Pavel was in a practice room sitting at the piano and mentally preparing himself to play. Often when he was alone in practice, he imagined Scotty playing beside him on the violin. Scotty was beautiful especially when he played. He was all soft movements and closed eyes when he played. Pavel just couldn't look at that serene smile for fear he'd get giddy and fall out of sync with him.

Pavel was just getting into the second movement of the piece when he heard the door click open quietly. He stopped playing and turned to see who the intruder was. When he saw Scotty grin awkwardly and move to close the door and sit in a chair, he crooked his head to the side.

"Privyet, Pavel," Scotty said, butchering the Russian just a little, "don't mind me, eh?" he asked, making a motion for the younger boy to continue.

"You're not going to join me?" Pavel asked.

"Forgot me violin," Scotty replied after a few moments' thought. He was hiding something in the folds of his khaki school jacket.

But the older boy's violin was indeed not with him, so Pavel nodded slightly and turned back to his music, going about three bars before he was interrupted and playing the rest of the second movement before stopping and turning back to the Scotsman. "You newer come to vatch me practice on Saturdays."

"I know," Scotty replied, fiddling with whatever was being hidden.

He finally took it out. It looked like a warm scarf covering something. He handed it to Pavel, who took it and stared at Scotty like he had given him a bomb to disarm or something.

"Well? Uncover it," Scotty said, motioning the other boy to 'go on.'

Pavel uncovered the item, which turned out to be a cheesy white bear holding a valentine heart. The younger boy blushed a little at the gift, for the heart had, in a fancy script, the words "Be Mine" written in white. "Oh, Scotty…" the Russian pianist said, looking up at the older boy, "Vas… zis vhy you broke up vith Ms. Chapel?" he asked.

"Part of it, yeah. I was kiddin' meself in liking girls. But _you_ changed me mind about havin' ta be straight with me mates and meself…" the other replied.

Pavel's blushed deepened only slightly, "Scotty… Vhat about somevone older zen me? I'm only fifteen and you're eighteen now…"

"Legal age of consent is sixteen in most European countries. As long as we don't do anything explicit until ya turn sixteen… we should be fine…" Scotty had done his research, that was for sure.

Pavel got up from the bench and sat next to Scotty on the other vacant chair, "I… I hawe vanted zis since meeting you, Scotty…" he said, but he wasn't smiling so much. He put the bear on the older boy's knee and got up again, gathering his music. "I can't do zis. Not now," he said, and bolted.

Scotty stood up, grabbing the bear off the floor to tear after the other, but when he got outside their practice room, the other boy had completely disappeared, and Scotty had no clue where the younger boy lived. So Scotty returned to his room dejected and somewhat sulky.

* * *

For the next few months, Scotty and Pavel passed each other in the halls, and had practice in the orchestra. But Pavel was always hanging out with his fellow First Years, and Scotty was content with his Fourth Year buddies. Pavel and Scotty still practiced their duet, but they were in different rooms and at different times from each other. Each hoped that by end of the year, when the contest came around, that they would be resolved and things wouldn't be so weird.

As luck would have it, they were still both very stubborn about the whole thing when May came around, but, as was tradition, if one was in a quartet, trio, or duet, you had to room together at the hotel they stayed at. The school being three hours away, this was the norm.

So Pavel and Scotty had to room together for a few days.

The room they had was a two-bedroom, and was comfortably furnished and homey. Pavel wondered if the trios had to sleep two to a bed, with the third sleeping alone. Quartets, of course, would have to sleep two to a bed. Duets were pretty easy, as each player got his or her own bed.

The first few hours in the room were pure agony for both Scotty and Pavel; until Pavel got up to go to the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror for what seemed like hours, looking in the mirror at anything but himself. He hadn't slept in days, angsting over this arrangement and wishing Scotty had never asked him to be his.

There was a tiny knock on the door, and Pavel was glad to peel his eyes from the mirror to open it. Scotty stood there, looking quite nervous.

"Vhat is it, Mr. Scott," Pavel replied, keeping the distance by using the standard greeting between underclassman and upperclassman.

"Pavel," still standard talk between upper- and underclassman. "Are ye okay? Ye've been in there for awhile, and it looks like ya haven't been doing a beauty ritual or anythin'," the other pointed out.

"I'm… I'm just fine," Pavel said, and went to slam the door.

Scotty stopped him by putting his hand on the door. Scotty proved stronger than Pavel as he stepped into the bathroom, leaning down suddenly to the other as he whispered, "How can ya do this thing ta me?"

"Vhat… Vhat do you mean?" Pavel asked, shivers running down his spine.

"Ignoring me, giving me only awkward smiles in the hallways? I thought we had somethin'."

"Ve newer had it, Scotty," Pavel said, putting his hands on Scotty's collarbone slightly.

Scotty looked like an abused puppy for a brief second before Pavel added, "Because it's still zere…"

Both were at full blush as Scotty swept Pavel up in a deep kiss right there in the bathroom, his hands snaking around the younger boy as Pavel jumped up only to hook his arms around the older boy's neck.

* * *

Pavel and Scotty got first place in the duets, and went on to win Europe's continent-wide contest. Scotty graduated the next month, but promised he would visit Pavel when he got breaks from his music-oriented university (located in the next country over, Austria). They take turns visiting each other on weekends. Scotty's making plans to visit Pavel, in the upcoming summer of the boy's junior year, in his home in Moscow. Pavel and both his parents can't wait.

Christine Chapel is now at university in London. Hikaru Sulu has become Pavel's best friend at the school and since both joined the Jazz Band, Professor Spock is pleased to have a jazz pianist along with his prize saxophonist, James T. Kirk, and jazz flutist, Nyota Uhura.

Pavel won't do any more duets, especially with any newer violinists. Nothing can ever compare to his year playing with Scotty.

(And everyone lived happily ever after.)


	6. 23: Cat

NAME: Pussycat, Pussycat  
RATING: PG-13  
FANDOM: Star Trek Reboot  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Montgomery Scotty, Pavel Chekov, Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk, Spock, Hikaru Sulu, Nyota Uhura | semi-established Scotty/Chekov, slight McCoy/Kirk and Spock/Uhura  
GENRES: Romance/Humor/Sci Fi/CRACK-FIC  
SUMMARY: Bones is experimenting when Chekov gets hypo-ed with one of the good doctor's formulas. Seems the new Chekov's mannerisms are purr-fect for getting Scotty blushing.  
PROMPT: 23: Cat  
WARNINGS: Chekov's accent, Scotty's accent, slash, swearing, slight OOC, crack, unresolved sexual tension, and fluff.

* * *

"This can't be good," Bones stated to Kirk, who had come down to see what the other was doing.

Chekov was there as well, but the two were looking like he had just grown horns from his head. Which wasn't far off. Chekov began licking his hand just a bit to wash himself like a cat might do, and he noticed the cat ears now perched on the top of his curly head. "Vhat… Vhat did you do to me?" he asked, looking at Bones with puppy-dog (er, kitty-cat?) eyes.

"Well…" Bones said, reaching for his hand-held scanner, "It seems… the Felicus powder I got from Planet Felis Catus actually turns people into catpeople," he said, scanning the newly transformed catboy.

"Well… the people there all look like cats… do you think you can make Chekov a human before he… I don't know, starts chasing mice or something?" Kirk asked, watching Chekov's newly grown tail as it twitched.

Chekov made a low growling noise and coughed.

"Please, not a hairball?" Bones asked, scanning the boy, "Jim, I'll see what I can do, but in the meantime, can you keep him away? I'm allergic to cats," he replied, crinkling his nose at Chekov.

"Spock can handle him. He likes cats," Kirk replied.

"No, no. He and Uhura are planet-side. Spock is as intrigued by the catpeople on Felis Catus as I was in their genetics lab. Seems I'll have to go down there myself for the cure," McCoy mused.

Kirk gave the other man a meaningful look and sighed, "With Spock and Uhura down planetside, that leaves Hikaru—"

"He's sick," McCoy replied, pointing to Sulu, who was unconscious and sweating, muttering something about flying robot unicorns and mudpeople.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about the last planet's painful yet harmless drugging incident," Kirk replied. "Then… Scotty is our best bet…"

"Oh no, Keptin," Chekov told him, blushing lightly as he subconsciously scratched his ear with his foot while sitting on the ground. Kirk couldn't help but chuckle. "Scotty von't talk to me right now because of an incident vhen ve vere alone in ze jungles of ze last planet before Hikaru got drugged."

"The Kiss?" McCoy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I svear I vas smelling ze flowers before I did it!" Chekov said, standing up suddenly.

"There were no drugged up flowers. Hikaru got hit in the neck with an arrow," Kirk pointed out. "You wanted to kiss him… just like McCoy here wanted to kiss me, but the jungle was making us go all lovey and loopy on each other, so I would up kissing a monkey."

Chekov looked off to the side, "It vasn't a monkey. It vas a doodleberry. Zey are ze monkeys of Sharkuid 900…" he muttered, once more licking his hand to 'wash' his ears.

* * *

After some fiddling around, Kirk had McCoy go down to the planet to get the anecdote and pick up Spock and Uhura. Kirk found Scotty in the hull of the ship himself and brought him to the Medical Bay.

"Vas he reluctant?" Chekov asked, ignoring Scotty as Kirk pushed Scotty in first.

"Yes, but that's not the point," Kirk replied, "Take care of him, Scotty. McCoy needs him here, and I have no clue when the good doctor will be back."

"A-Aye, Cap'n," Scotty replied as the Captain left for a place with less sexual tension.

"Vhat did he sreten you vith?" Chekov asked after a few moments of painful unresolved sexual tension.

"Well, it was a cross between certain death and him reading _War and Peace_ with silly voices," Scotty replied, shuddering, "Equally disturbing thoughts followed up by watching a home sex tape made by the Captain of him and McCoy…"

Chekov shuddered, "Zey are an odd couple," he said. "I mean, I totally saw it coming, but… still…"

"I know, oh. Oh I know," Scotty said, catching his breath a little. "So… what did Dr. McCoy do ta ya, anyway?"

"I vas here wisiting Hikaru, and ze Keptin scared him, making ze hypo in his hand fly out and poke me. I freaked out and fell on ze ground on ze hypo and got injected vith ze doctor's experiment. And… ve're here now," Chekov explained. He examined his nails, which had grown longer, and his hands had grown softer and more cat-like, even if they remained human. His claws retracted and he jumped a little.

"Damn," Scotty said, in awe of Chekov's transformation.

"It's frightening," Chekov replied, snapping his hazel eyes at the Scotsman.

Scotty blinked and stepped closer to the other man, "Mind if I move in closer?" he asked, one hand on the medical cot Chekov was sitting on.

Chekov flushed a little, "Not at all. Vhat? Is zis supposed to be ze Villiam Shatner wersion of 'Baby It's Cold Outside?'" he asked, grinning slightly as his own wit.

"Oh, no… no. I jus'… with what happened on the last planet, I thought… maybe things were goin' ta be more weird…" Scotty replied, sitting up on the cot next to the other male. Chekov had moved over a little to let the man sit next to him.

"It still is veird, if you couldn't tell," Chekov replied, clasping his hands in front of him.

There was an awkward silence between them as Chekov twiddled his thumbs and Scotty played with his first to fingers on his left hand. Suddenly Chekov began to scratch his ear with his claw, and wound up swiping at Scotty as well. The older male stopped the younger navigator from hitting both of them by taking the younger boys hands and steadying them. Chekov blushed and looked at the older male, his ear twitching a little. Scotty then took the hand that wasn't pinning the Russian whizkid's hands on his thigh and scratched Chekov much as he would any earth cat.

And Chekov began to purr. It was a low noise in the back of his throat, starting softly and then reaching a certain crescendo. Scotty was in awe of the noise, wondering what Dr. McCoy had done to transform Chekov like this. It was… almost cute the way Chekov closed his eyes much like a cat would do when you scratched it's ears the way Scotty was scratching Chekov's. And the purring was… fascinating, to use Mr. Spock's lingo.

Scotty stopped scratching Chekov's head and Chekov's eyes snapped open. A mewl escaped his throat where the purring had stopped, and he lightly head-butted Scotty's shoulder, "Vhy'd you stop?" he asked.

Scotty gulped, "It's a bit freaky, this… new you. But… I like it…"

"Enough to take care of me if Dr. McCoy can't find a cure?" Chekov asked.

"Mr. Chekov—"

"Pavel."

"Pavel… I just… That… moment between us was…"

"Ze forest of Sharkuid 900 enhancing our emotions, vhich happened to be ze unresolwed sexual tension we alvays hawe around each other," Chekov answered, matter-of-factly.

"Wha'? I thought it was just playing tricks on us. Cruel tricks, but still…" Scotty said.

"Stop vith the ellipses!" Chekov shouted, causing Hikaru to stir.

The two turned their attention to the third party, but Hikaru was still out cold. Scotty and Chekov immediately turned back to each other, "You still hawen't answered my qvestion," Chekov said, crossing his arms. His ear twitched, which ruined the stern look on his face almost instantly.

"I… I woul' take care of ya. But Dr. McCoy is smart, and we can't have a catboy on board, despite their heightened intelligence and senses…" Scotty replied.

"I vould argue zat we hawe other alien species onboard zis ship, but I do miss being human," Chekov added.

They stared at each other for the longest time, each contemplating what it would be like if they kissed. Finally, Scotty had the audacity to put his hand on the back of the younger boy's neck and pull their faces inches closer. The only thing that could possibly happen instead of Scotty's kissing the catboy was McCoy's entrance…

… And that's just when McCoy walked in, "Took me a while, but the Princess finally fell for Jim's charms and gave us the powder which will cure you, Mr. Chekov…"

Chekov and Scotty jumped apart, Scotty jumping off the cot, and Chekov turning the other way, as if nothing had been going on between them before McCoy's entrance. Chekov turned to McCoy to receive the remedy and jumped off the cot to tend to Sulu a bit more after thanking the good doctor.

Scotty had left a few seconds before Chekov received his cure.

* * *

About an hour later, Chekov found Scotty in the hull, working on one of the dilithium chambers. "Meester Scott?" he asked.

Scotty blanched when he saw the once catboy, "I see the ears and the tail are gone."

"Aye. It's veird not to hawe zem anymore. But it's a relief not to be trying to scratch myself vith my foot," Chekov replied.

They were silent for a moment before Scotty thought to get back to work. After watching him for a minute as he did so, Chekov took the bottom of Scotty's shirt and tugged it a little, making the older male turn back to him. Then Chekov grinned a little, putting one fist on Scotty's chest and turning his face with the other hand, licking the older male's cheek with the tip of his tongue. His tongue was still rough: "The Princess told me you'd still be stuck with a craving for fish, the rough tongue, and you'll purr when your happy," McCoy had told him when he left the Medical Bay.

Scotty looked down at the cheeky little Russian and blinked, leaning down and kissing him straight on the mouth. He lingered there for a moment before he felt Chekov push back, flicking that same rough tongue over Scotty's smooth lips.

"Finally," a voice said from behind a pillar as the low purr came from Chekov's throat, freaking Scotty out only slightly.

"Jim, are you stalking your crew again?" McCoy sighed, coming up from behind his captain.

"Yes I am," Jim replied, but turned to face his favorite ship-doctor, "But I won't be stalking these two anymore. Their unresolved sexual tension has been resolved thanks to your little blunder today…"

"Blunder?" McCoy hissed.

"You could set it right, you know," Kirk replied, raising an eyebrow.

McCoy gulped, "Jim… what about getting out of the orbit of Felis Catus?"

"The _Enterprise_ is in good hands with Mr. Spock as my replacement for an hour or two, hm?" Kirk asked, his face dangerously close to Len's.

Leonard sighed, "Fine… but only because I feel the strings of sexual tension loosening…" he gave a meaningful look in the direction of Chekov and Scotty, who were still making out right then and there.

"That's my boy," Kirk replied, hitting Len's upper arm before moving past him toward the ship's bedrooms.


	7. 61: Fairy Tale

NAME: Into Fairyland He Has Somehow Strayed  
RATING: PG-13  
FANDOM: Star Trek Reboot  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Montgomery Scotty, Pavel Chekov, OFC(s) | Chekov/Scotty  
GENRES: Fantasy/Angst/Tragedy/Romance  
SUMMARY: Pavel has nowhere to go: his family is dead, his new guardian doesn't know how to handle children, and the strange Scottish landscape is not welcoming. Until he meets the King of Fairies and is whisked away to Fairyland.  
PROMPT: 61: Fairy Tale  
WARNINGS: Chekov's accent, Scotty's accent, slash, swearing, fairies (insert gay joke here) and fluff.  
AU: Scotty as the Fairy King. Background is a Scottish one. Fantasy consumes all.

Note: Title taken from a poem called "Fanciful Dream" by Francis Duggan.

* * *

Pavel looked at the old house with distinct disgust. Not only was the environment around him cold and bleak, but his new guardian's house was just as cold and bleak. It looked like the haunted mansions he had seen in old British horror movies, only it was real, and he was technically in Scotland, as opposed to some quaint British neighborhood.

His new guardian was an equally cold and bleak person: a washed up old woman by the name of Magdalena Jackson. She had picked him from the Glasgow airport and driven him two hours to her country home in the middle of nowhere. The only thing good about this place, Pavel saw, was the glen of trees just outside the back door of the house.

Otherwise, he felt a bit like Cinderella, cooped up in his attic bedroom, doomed to get no sunlight whatsoever because it was cold outside all the time. Thank goodness his aunt Maggie wasn't like the evil stepmother, and there were no nasty stepsiblings to be found. Magdalena obviously didn't know how to handle children, as she was Pavel's mother's spinster sister. Magdalena was his mother's half-sister, ten years older and it showed truly.

One day, Magdalena left the house to go to town, leaving Pavel alone in the house. He was sick of the dark rooms and the cloudy weather, but it was brighter outside than it was inside, so Pavel grabbed his coat and went out the back door to explore. He was only seventeen, had been living at the house for three months now and was, kind of, being homeschooled by his aunt. But right now, as he walked through the glen to a circle of brilliant willow trees, he felt like he was eight, feeling the magic of the British Isles. He let out a small sighed and sat in the middle of the copse, closing his eyes and letting the cold air rush over him.

"You're pretty far from comfort, laddie," he heard someone say.

Pavel looked up in to the deep brown eyes of an older gentleman. He was taller than Pavel by maybe two or three inches, and his full head of brown hair showed that he was maybe in his early thirties. He was wearing a strange set of clothes that made him look like he was King Arthur from the musical _Spamalot_, but otherwise, he looked fairly normal.

The only thing that was different about him was his companions: ethereal spirits and winged maidens. The male also had a strange aura about hi, manifesting in butterfly wings made of what looked like white Christmas lights on his back.

"You're… fairies," Pavel said, standing.

"So… you can see the wings? The maidens? The spirits?" the male asked, his eyebrows raising.

"It makes sense," Pavel said, shrugging, "Zis is Scotland. You'd newer just appear to me back home in Russia," he muttered.

"Wow… a seventeen-year-old émigré from Russia who can see us," the fairy said, looking over at one of his companions. "Well… I'm King Montgomery Scott the Second of the fairies… but most people just call me King Scotty…"

"Pavel Andreyevich Chekov. People just call me Pavel…" the boy replied, putting out his hand. He wasn't sure of touching a fairy—especially the Fairy King—was such a good idea, but it seemed polite.

The older male took the boy's hand and held it as he spoke, "Pavel's boring. I've got a friend from Russia… a Russian snow giant by th' name of Boris. He's says you Russian humans have some kind of nicknaming system… You're nickname would be… Pasha, right?"

Pavel blushed, "Da… but only lovers and family, really, call me zat. I'm not ewen nice enough for eweryvone in my neighborhood to hawe called me zat…"

"We'll change that, laddie," King Scotty replied, letting Pavel's hand drop to the boy's side as he put an arms around the teenager's shoulder. "We can be your community now. You've stepped halfway into Fairyland anyway, so you might as well be an honorary member of us…"

Pavel ducked under King Scotty's arm and stepped back a little, "No! I should stay here. Vhat vould Aunt Magdalena say?"

The Fairy King turned and looked at the human boy, frowning lightly. "That lady who lives in that house? She doesn't care about anyone. She came to this place to die alone, and I'm sure, not matter how much she tries to feel like part of that village a few kilometers from here, she will never fit in, and she will die alone like she thought she would. She doesn't care about you. She doesn't care about anybody…"

"How do you know?" Pavel asked.

King Scotty turned to three or four little fairies. Children, from the looks of them. Each one had hair like Maggie's: fiery red, with dark green eyes to match. One was eleven or twelve, maybe. Another was eight years old, from the looks of him. And then there were two girl, twins, at about five or six. They were wearing beautiful fairy clothing, stitched by spiders, from the looks of the threads, the cloth made of dead leaves gussied up with flowers.

"These are her own children. Her husband left her because she lost track of her children, let them wonder into our wood. We saved them from her, Pasha…"

Pavel looked at the children. They hadn't aged, it looked like.

Come to think of it, Pavel had seen remnants of Maggie's children lying around. There was an old looking stuffed animal that looked like a dog. It had been under Pavel's bed. All the stuffing was missing, and it had accumulated a lot of dust. "How… how long ago vas zat?" Pavel asked suddenly.

"Oh… Fairy time and human time are different… but from the look of that tree over there I'd say about… twenty years ago?" Scotty replied, watching as the teen went to the four children.

"My… cousins? Can I hawe… hawe your names?" he asked quietly, kneeling before the tight-knit fae family..

The eldest of the redheads looked at him, "I'm Edward, this is Henry," he said as the younger boy came close to him to bury his face in the older boy's shirt from embarrassment. "The twins are Madeleine and Isabelle."

Pavel bit his lower lip and stood up, looking at the Fairy King. He shook his head, "Do you ever sink zat maybe ze loss of her children has made her like zis? So cold to ze vorld and anybody who comes near her?" he asked, his voice like venom.

King Scotty took a step back at the younger boy's words, but Pavel had struck a chord, "Perhaps, Pasha. Does this mean… bad blood?" he asked.

Pavel turned from him, "I can't… I can't be apart of zis family knowing it might be ze cause of my aunt's suffering. She is… She is ze only part of my family left right now and…" Pavel didn't finish, just took one look back at his fairy cousins, then bolted back to the black, twisted house.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the encounter at the bottom of the garden. Pavel hadn't seen outside in days, and Magdalena had completely forgot about any lessons she was supposed to be teaching him. Most days she sat in front of an empty fireplace, her head drooping as she slept, muttering odd things every once and a while. Pavel did inside things, like reading and cooking.

It was the start of the third week that Pavel was woken up by strange hands gently rocking him back and forth to get him to awaken. He looked sleepily into the faces of the two older boys, his cousins Edward and Henry.

"Pasha," they said, using a very familiar name for someone they had met two weeks ago.

"Henry? Edvard?" Pavel asked, blinking his eyes to wake up a little more. "Vhat are you doing here?"

"We wanted to talk to you," Edward said, as his brother was still a little shy around the teen. "Our King has been listless without you. Ever since he met you, he's been waiting for you to come back…"

"I… I just can't see you guys anymore. He took you two avay from Aunt Magdelena…"

"We don't miss her," Edward replied, shaking his red hair out of his eyes. "From an early age, we only knew our father, because our mother had better things to do than take care of the children she had birthed and kept having until she let us all wander into the woods to disappear. We live a happier life with our fairy parents. We aren't forgotten. And… and you haven't been either. King Scotty pines for you every single day…"

Henry looked up at his brother before he turned to Pavel, "She doesn't even notice you, Pasha," he said meekly. "Magdelena has forgotten about you and your lessons. King Scotty… well… he waits for you every single day, and then he locks himself in his rooms when you don't come. For us, will you come down to the gardens. You don't have to come with us if you're really that against it…"

Pavel looked around the room. There was nothing, really, to lose. Magdelena wouldn't notice if he was gone for even an hour or two… and… what else in this world did he have? He bit his bottom lip a little as he slowly rose from his bed, placing dainty feet on the hard, cold wood floor. Maggie had forgotten to put the heat on again…

"I don't need to make a decision about… coming to fairy vorld?" he asked. Once you set foot in the Fairyland, he had heard, you could never go back…

"No," Edward said, as Henry cowered behind him again.

So that was how Pavel was coerced out to the bottom of the garden. Pavel noticed King Scotty's frail form at the bottom. He looked skinnier than when they had first met, but when he noticed that Henry and Edward were leading _Pavel_ down to the copse, he smiled, and the rest of his consort smiled with him. He opened his arms out to Pavel, who awkwardly accepted the hug.

"I missed you, Pasha…" King Scotty told him, his voice quiet.

Pavel looked back at the house, then at his fairy cousins. "Fairyland, I'we heard, vas just not ze same vithout you seeing me again…"

"It would be better, my friend… if you would come to stay," King Scotty said.

Pavel looked back at the house, then at the skyline beyond the house. He turned back to King Scotty, bit his bottom lip again, and thought of his parents, his home in Russia… everything he had left behind him when he moved. Scotland was… pretty. But there was nothing for him there. Except he met King Scotty, and his cousins. And they all lived in Fairyland.

"Ken I… Ken I meet some of your Russian fairy friends?" he asked, a slight grin tugging at his lips.

"You can do anythin' and have anythin' you've ever wanted," King Scotty replied. "Except your parents back…"

Pavel nodded, "Zat vould probably make me jump at ze chance…" he said.

King Scotty panicked, "I would do it for ya, Pasha," he said, "I really would. But Mother Nature has them, and she's a cruel mistress and won't give anything back except the trees and plants and nature things…"

Pavel looked back at the King of the Fairies and smiled, "I know you can't, Your Majesty. And I know zat zere is nosing for me here. You vere right. Magdalena forgot about me. My parents are gone and zey von't come back. Ze only family zat really cares are my cousins, who are your subjects."

King Scotty stepped closer, "Would… would this question get you to come willingly, and not because your life here on the human plane is crumbling? I want you to be happy coming to Fairyland…" he said, taking the boy's hand and kissing it. "If you could be a ruler of Fairyland, along side me? To be… my Queen?"

Pavel blushed and looked to his cousins. The girls squealed and covered their mouths, while Henry and Edward exchanged knowing looks. Pavel's mouth opened a little, "You… Vhen you vere sad zat I didn't come back… it vas because…"

"… I fell in love with ya that day, Pasha…" King Scotty replied. "I knew from the moment I met ya that you were the one I wanted my subjects to call their Queen. Or King, if you would rather…"

"Fairyland can have two Kings, I'm sure," one of the court ladies piped up.

"Yes… but being a Qveen is fine," Pavel assured them, "In Pagan cultures, bos ze Masculine and ze Feminine are expressed in all forms, da? I can be male and be your qveen," he said, turning to King Scotty and squeezing his hand, which the older male hadn't quite let go of.

The court fairies cheered and Pavel's fairy cousins ran to him and crowded around him, laughing and hugging him. He returned the hugs, and allowed his new fiancé to lead him into the Fairy World. Pavel didn't even look back at his old life, because he knew his new life would be even better, which wasn't really a stretch in the least.

On the day of King Scotty and Queen Pasha's wedding, the best gift was his wings: shimmery blue white wings, not made of butterfly wings or gnat wings like the others: but made of feathers like a bird or…

"My angel," King Scotty said as the wings were adjusted and delicately sewed on his back. The needle hardly pricked his back, it seemed, but it wasn't as if Pavel would feel it. He only felt his new husband's lips on his own, as his heart soared and his nerves only focused on the soft feeling of new love, new hope, and his wonderful happy ending.

THE END


	8. 82: Can You Hear Me?

NAME: Let It Shine  
RATING: PG-13  
FANDOM: Star Trek Reboot  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Montgomery Scotty, Pavel Chekov, Christopher Pike, the other boys of the crew: Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk, Hikaru Sulu, hinted presence of Spock, Olsen, and Cupcake | Chekov/Scotty, Sulu/Chekov friendship  
GENRES: Humor/Drama/Romance  
SUMMARY: Chekov is transferred to St Etoile's Academy, the most prestigious international private school in California (far away from his school in Moscow, Russia), in the middle of his freshman year. There he joins the Starstruck Crew, St Etoile's glee club, and meets the (Scottish) solo star: Montgomery "Scotty" Scott!  
PROMPT: 82: Can You Hear Me?  
WARNINGS: Chekov's accent, Scotty's accent, slash, swearing, Katy Perry's "Fireowrk," slight _Glee _rip-off-ness (kind of), fluff, & everyone can sing, apparently.  
AU: Again, Scotty is 17-18 in this to Chekov's 14-15. If you see sections of an episode of _Glee_ in this… that's the point. High school setting.

Note: Use of Katy Perry's 'Firework.' Or sections, at least. I so don't own any of this.

* * *

It was Pavel Andreyevich's first day at a new school. Come to think of it, he had gotten to his dorm room the night before and had unpacked everything. He had even met his roommate, Hikaru Sulu. They were all ready best of friends, having spent half the night talking about everything. It was only a quarter of the ways into the first semester, so Hikaru filled him in on everything.

Pavel had transferred here because his grades were outstanding, and though he couldn't afford to come here, he was offered a full scholarship, and so he accepted. He also accepted because it was a tolerant school (meaning no bullying or else!) and his last school didn't even care. For a gay teen in a mostly straight, mostly white school, he felt safer at St Etoile's all ready, because his last school had a 30% rate of teen pregnancy, as well as a population of noted teen bigots. You would think schools in Moscow wouldn't have that. But Pavel went to a school for poorer kids like himself.

The change was nice. He would be challenged here at St Etoile with harder classes, and he would be accepted here for who he was. His parents had even toured the campus on a rare vacation, and decided he would be better off here, even if they had to stay in Russia.

Pavel missed them like crazy, but they were saving up money for his visits at the Winter, Spring, and Summer holidays the boys had.

It was lunchtime, and something big was going down. Boys were rushing in one direction for something… well… very exciting. Pavel lost Hikaru in the crowd, and looked around fearfully. Finally, he grabbed the first person he could who was rushing in the same direction. "Excuse me," he said to an upperclassman. Since it was an international school, all the kids spoke in English, but Pavel's accent was still thick. "Vhat is going on here? I'm new here and… I still don't know my vay around…"

The boy looked him up and down and grinned, "St Etoile's very own Starstruck Crew. Sometimes they put on impromptu performances in the Senior Commons and the whole school kinda shuts down," the older boy had a thick Scottish accent, just as Hikaru had a thinning Japanese accent. It was nice to go to a school where everyone was from different parts of the world.

"Starstruck… crew?" Pavel asked.

"Our show choir. In America, it's called a glee club," the boy replied. "In most places, glee club isn't that popular, but here… we're the stars of the school… pun intended."

Pavel soaked this in, laughing a little at the older boy's pun.

"Cannae I get your name, New Kid?" the boy asked.

"Oh, it's Pavel," he said.

The other kid took his hand firmly, "Montgom'ry. But most kids 'ere just call me Scotty…"

"Nice to meet you," Pavel said, trying to free his hand. The other boy held firm, though.

"'ere, I'll show ya a shortcut. You'll want to see this performance, Pavel…"

Scotty took off in a run, and Pavel could do nothing but follow, being half-dragged through some empty halls. He wouldn't have missed the performance anyway. At his last school, he had been part of the church choir, even almost joining the ranks in the Men's Choir… except his voice was a little higher than they would have liked. But… a show choir? What exactly did that entail?

Pavel felt his hand drop and looked at his kidnapper, who was smiling as they entered the room. He high-fived a couple of guys, introducing them to Pavel as James Kirk and Leonard McCoy. Hikaru came up next and apologized for leaving him behind. Pavel forgave him quickly, eyes still glued to Scotty. _I wonder if he's gay…_ came the random thought in Pavel's mind.

Jim and Len went back to the rest of the choir, which were beginning the song _using no instruments_. Each one, though, sounded like a different section. It was nothing like Pavel had ever heard. It was a pop song, actually, and Pavel had only heard a couple the night before in his room as he and Hikaru talked and got to know each other. "I love Utada Hikaru, but since coming here, I've fallen in love with Lady Gaga," Hikaru gushed.

"Are you… are you gay, Hikaru?" Pavel had asked.

"Bisexual. But I do get that question a lot. But you know, here it really doesn't matter what you are, you're just… accepted."

"I know. I vas just vondering…"

"Well… are you gay, Pavel?" Hikaru had asked.

"Da. Totally and completely," Pavel replied, then whistled, "Oh, zat felt good."

Pavel hadn't really told anyone outside his immediate family about himself. But everyone had assumed he was gayer than a fruit salad and always picked on him or shoved him into walls. Or something worse. Pavel had been used to it, but his parents feared for his life every single day. That's why he was here.

But listening to this song, he was convinced this was heaven. The boys used only their voices, and, it turned out, Scotty was their soloist:

"_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind  
Wanting to start again…_"

Pavel liked the song. He had even asked Hikaru to give him some of his music last night after listening to a lot of it. He only had church songs and some old songs from the Beatles and other Russian artists his father had given him. Pavel took a lot of the church songs off, because he had become an atheist because God hadn't been helping him fight off his bullies, and instead he now had mostly American pop songs, as well as some J-Pop (Hikaru's influence) and the one band from Russia Hikaru happened to have: t.A.T.u. "Yes, they were faking they were lesbians, but it doesn't take away the fact that these two were revolutionaries for the GLBTQ celebrity. Especially in Russia, probably," Hikaru had said.

_Maybe_, Pavel had thought.

Pavel snapped out of his memory and back on the face of Scotty, who probably had a killer gay-dar and was flirting with a lot of guys (and making straight-guy gestures at others, which is why Pavel thought he had a killer gay-dar).

"… _Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
Cause there's a spark in you_

_You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July_

_Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y…_"

It was the one song that had taken Pavel by the hand and had made him dance. He had listened to that song over and over since coming here, at any interval he could find at which to play his iPod. Other people seemed not to mind at the obsession with it. Apparently, there glee club soloist was a big fan as well, and everyone (even non-glee club members) were clapping and mouthing along to the words. Something bloomed in Pavel, a smile finally stretching across his lips.

Scotty beckoned him over, and Pavel walked stiffly up to the older boy his hands were taken in rough but gentle hands and he was spun around. (_Killer_ gay-dar.)

He couldn't help himself as he started to sing the familiar words, louder than the other non-glee club members. He sang a bit higher than Scotty, in the range that the woman had sung it in, high notes and all: "_… Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own_

_Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through_

_Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em goin "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon!_"

When the song was over, Scotty was still hanging on to Pavel as they caught up with their breathing after dancing and singing the impromptu (_very_ impromptu) performance. Pavel jumped when someone tapped his shoulder.

A taller man, a teacher, no doubt, was smiling down at the other boy. "Quick to sing, and a beautiful voice at that. Your dancing skills are well-to-do as well," he said in a deep voice, his blond hair slicked down.

"Pavel… this is Mr. Pike, the Starstruck Crew's advisor," Scotty said, grinning.

"Pavel… Chanko? Cherpov? You a Sophomore?"

"Freshman. Chekov, Pavel Andreyevich, sir," Pavel replied.

"Well, Chekov, Pavel Andreyevich. Consider that your audition into the ranks of the Starstruck Crew. We've been needing more freshman for a while, and you've shown the most promise so far. Your first rehearsal will be this afternoon at 4:30 until six…"

Mr. Pike walked off feeling very pleased with himself as Pavel turned to Scotty, who promptly hugged him. "And I'll take you for dinner afterwards, lad," he added.

Pavel turned to him, "Can I ask you a qvestion?"

"Did I rig anything for you so you'd get in? No," Scotty replied, laughing, "But that was brilliant. You're a wonderful performer…"

"Sank you, but zat vasn't my qvestion," Pavel replied, blushing lightly, "Are you… are you gay?"

"What gave it away? The fact that I flirted with all the gay and bisexual guys, but knew when to tone it down for the straight ones?" Scotty asked.

Pavel blushed and nodded, "So… you are?"

"Gayer than a fruit salad… only I work at a mechanics shop on the weekends for the fun of it… and $8.50 a day…" Scotty replied.

Pavel blushed but managed a small smile, "I'm more of a fruit salad zan you, zen. I'd razer spend my veekends studying zen fixing cars…"

"Then I might have Olsen's ghost come and scare you into not studying so much," Scotty said, winking.

"Zat old ghost story? Oh no," Pavel replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He smiled though, causing Scotty's grin to widen.

"Well to hell with dinner, I'm goin' to get you a coffee now, Mr. Smart Mouth," Scotty replied, laughing.

"I vouldn't mind dinner too, Scotty," Pavel replied, his grin almost mirroring the older boy's.

"Then it's a date," Scotty replied, delightfully chuckling at Pavel's wild blush as he said it.

_Things are all ready looking up here_, Pavel thought as he followed Scotty to St Etoile's cafeteria, smiling at the grand architecture and the happy students.


	9. 8: Innocence

NAME: Never Been Kissed  
RATING: PG  
FANDOM: Star Trek Reboot  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Pavel Chekov, Montgomery Scott, mentions of Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Christine Chapel, Cupcake and Hikaru Sulu | Chekov/Scotty, mentioned past!Sulu/Chekov, Sulu/McCoy, unrequited!Scotty/McCoy, & past!Scotty/Chapel, Chapel/Cupcake (here as Greg Harris)  
GENRES: Romance/Drama  
SUMMARY: Chekov's never been kissed before, especially by the older, more charismatic Montgomery Scott.  
PROMPT: 8: Innocence  
WARNINGS: Chekov's accent, Scotty's accent, slash, and fluff. I might also quote "The Word of Your Body (Reprise)" from _Spring Awakening_, but don't worry about it.  
AU: European-ish school system, meaning middle school is 7-9 grades. Middle school fic. Scotty is 14-15 and Chekov is 11-12 (aww, just a wittle baby!).

* * *

Pavel was not in the mood to talk to anyone. It was good that school had only had a half-day so that parent-teacher conferences could happen all afternoon. His parents would be blissfully talking to his teachers about how well he was doing, or his father would be talking and translating for his mother, at least. Pavel could cry in private now, under his favorite willow tree, whose leaves were blossoming in the early spring air.

It had been the winter of heartbreak. He and his last boyfriend, a secret love affair, as this was _middle school_, had ended badly. Hikaru Sulu had fallen for another boy in his schoolboy lust, and Pavel had seen he and an _eighth-grader _named Len McCoy holding hands when he thought Pavel (or _anyone_) wasn't looking. And then Hikaru told him he didn't want to be his boyfriend anymore.

The small boy had moved here all the way from Russia because his parents had defected back when Russia was still the Soviet Union. His first language was Russian, and his mother never learned English. His father taught Russian at the local University, and his mother stayed at home and had a shop online where she managed to sell things imported from Russia (legally, thank goodness). He spoke Russian at home, as his father was tired of his students not understanding his accent and just wanted to speak in the language he had used all his life.

It would have better if Pavel had been born in Scotland, like Montgomery Scott, a charismatic boy who was in Pavel's choir class. He had managed to tone his accent down, but Pavel was having trouble speaking in anything but English with a Russian accent at school. He could understand the language as if it was second nature now, but… it didn't seem like enough.

Pavel was sitting on a branch, nestled in the leaves like a baby swaddled in blankets. He was looking in the water, dropping pebbles into the stream, watching the ripples until they faded out into nothing.

"'ey! What ya doin' up there?" a familiar voice asked from below him.

Pavel looked down at Montgomery and looked off to the side, slightly peeved that the older boy, a _ninth-grader_, was disturbing his angst.

"Nossing, Mr. Scott," he replied distantly, dropping another pebble.

Montgomery jumped up and grabbed the branch Pavel was on, making the boy dip a little as the other scrambled to get up. After a few moments of shock from Pavel and panting from Montgomery, they faced each other on the branch, Pavel backed up against the trunk of the tree, and Montgomery only a few inches away, hanging on for dear life.

"I saw yeh comin' over 'ere…" Montgomery said, in way of an explanation. "I 'eard from my buddy McCoy that he and 'Ikaru were boyfriends now," he added.

Pavel looked away from him and dropped another stone into the brook. "So?"

"So you two were a thing."

Pavel glanced at him and then looked away, "I sought ve had been discreet about it. Guess not."

"Look. I know how ya feel, Pavel. Christine dumped me for that bully Gregory Harris," Montgomery told him. "And my unrequited crush on my best friend won't be returned now that he's so damn happy with Sulu…"

Pavel looked at him, tracing the features of the older boy's face for a moment. "Zen ve'we bohs hawe had spurned lowes?" he asked.

"Aye, guess that's the case," Montgomery replied.

"I… I don't understand. Vhy are you here, Meester Scott?"

"Scotty," the older boy said, moving closer so that they were now mere centimeters apart.

Pavel went wide-eyed. You only were allowed to call an upperclassman by their nickname (or even their first name) if you were close to them. Montgomery—Scotty had jumped over a large gap in their etiquette by allowing him that one small deed.

"Scotty… uhm. In Russia, we hawe diminutives of our names… sort of like our own special nicknames. Mine's… mine's Pasha…" he said, blushing. "It's sort of a close family and friends uh… sing," he said, looking off to the side and blushing only a little. Then he snapped out of it, "But you hawen't answered my qvestion! Vhy are you here!"

But Scotty didn't answer. Instead, he put his thumb on the younger boys chin and two fingers under it, pulling the Russian boy's face close his and kissing him lightly. Pavel instantly tried to get away, but when he wasn't allowed to by the other boy, he pushed back, and Scotty allowed him to let go.

"Oh, God," Pavel replied, looking away.

"I know," Scotty replied, smiling.

"Vhen you climbed up to sit vith me, I sought you vere only going to tease me. You're an upperclassman so—"

"Are you sorry we ki—"

"No! Oh no, Scotty," Pavel said, his voice a little louder than usual. He clutched at Scotty's uniform jacket sleeve, "I just didn't know you vere villing to… to be vith an underclassman like me…" he looked off to the side, down at the brook below them. "and zat vas my first kiss."

Scotty let the last statement sink in as he smiled. Then he turned Pavel's head with his fingers on the younger boy's chin again, "During recess, you'd rather read than play with the others. When Sulu broke up with ya, I watched as McCoy and 'im walked away, laughing. Right then, I felt so much feelin' for ya that I didnae know what to do with it. I'm sorry if you were surprised."

"I vas… _pleasantly_ surprised," replied the younger of the two, smiling.

"Then ya won't mind if I kiss ya again?" Scotty asked, hope filling his dark eyes.

"Go ahead and kiss me anytime you vant," Pavel replied sweetly.

And Scotty did just that.


	10. 27: Foreign

NAME: Я люблю тебя (Ya Lyublu Tebya)  
RATING: PG  
FANDOM: Star Trek Reboot  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Pavel Chekov, Montgomery Scott, James T. Kirk, Spock, Hikaru Sulu, Nyota Uhura, Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Christine Chapel, Cupcake | pre-slash Scotty/Chekov, slight Bones/Uhura and Kirk/Spock, Hikaru/Chekov friendship, Uhura/Chekov friendship.  
GENRES: Romance/Sci Fi  
SUMMARY: Chekov challenges Scotty by telling him a secret in Russian.  
PROMPT: 27: Foreign  
WARNINGS: Chekov's accent, Scotty's accent, slash, swearing, and fluff.  
AU: Spock/Uhura never happened

* * *

It had been a pretty mellow day for the crew of the _USS Enterprise_. No weird alien diseases, no desperate calls from planets in need of company. The Bridge Crew was in tiptop health. Suffice to say, Kirk was bored as hell. So Spock had decided that he and the captain were going to play chess (though Hikaru turned to his fellow helmsman and mouthed 'chess' with air quotes, causing the seventeen-year-old Russian whizkid to chuckle slightly).

Bones had shyly called Uhura down to the Med Bay, as Chapel and he were working on something and Chapel swore she needed another pair of female eyes down there anyway.

So Sulu and Chekov decided to go down to the hull and look for something to do. Rather, Sulu dragged Chekov down to the hull to bother Scotty. Sulu's other plan was getting the two transwarp theory geeks together, but he wasn't about to tell his younger friend that. He had seen the flirtatious looks, the blushes, and all the awkward conversations that had been held between the two of them. Ever since Chekov had saved the day that first mission about five or six months ago, Scotty had been seeing Chekov with new eyes. Puppy love at its best.

So that was why Scotty was accosted by a hyper-active pilot and Helmsman Chekov.

"What cannae I 'elp you lads with?" he had asked.

Hikaru had been formulating a plan for a while now, but he just hoped Pavel would go through with his end. He had asked the Russian to speak his native language, issuing a challenge to the other male in a fun attempt to get his feelings out.

"Mr. Chekov wishes to issue a challenge to you, Mr. Scott," Hikaru replied, grinning at his little friend.

Chekov blushed, but looked up at the older male and said, "Da. I vill tell you a secret, but as part of ze challenge, I must say it in my native toungue, and you must translate. You may use anybody on zis ship, but you may not use a translator. It's more fun if you ask ozers instead of _cheating_ vith a translator," Chekov said, warming up as he spoke.

"Oh?" Scotty asked, raising one eyebrow, "And what is this message, lad?"

"Ya lyublu tebya," Chekov said, nodding his head as if it was a fact (which it was).

Scotty's face fell, "Lad… the only words I know in Russian are 'yes,' 'no,' and 'where's the restroom?'"

"Hawe fun, and come find me vhen you hawe it!" Chekov called, and grabbed Hikaru's arm to escape the hull back to the Bridge. Both were laughing like schoolboys at recess as they ran up the stairs, nearly crashing into an officer Captain Kirk still called Cupcake and his Asian friend.

Scotty was struck dumb, and had that look on his face even as the two redshirted men talked to him about this and that.

"Sir?" Cupcake asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Do ya know what the heck 'Ya lyublu tebya' mean?" Scotty asked, looking at him after a few minutes of silence, in which all three men were suffering.

Cupcake turned to his friend, "Should we go get Dr. McCoy, Mr. Scott? You're speaking tongues…"

"The only tongue I'm speaking is English and Russian, lads. Get back to work…" Scotty was now totally out of it as he spoke to his subordinates, pushing passed them as he was reminded of McCoy's existence. Would anyone in the Med Bay know Russian? Uhura, perhaps, but Scotty had no clue where _she_ was at the moment….

* * *

He found Uhura in the Med Bay, but he was still too frazzled to speak to her directly. McCoy checked him out to see of anything was the matter, and Nurse Chapel and Uhura stayed with his as he got over his nerves.

"Len… do ya know what "Ya lyublu tebya' means?" he asked when it was just him and the good doctor.

McCoy looked at him with a raised eyebrow and called Spock and Kirk down to discuss the matter.

"Ya lyublu tebya? Is that some weird alien tongue?" Kirk asked.

"It's Russian, Jim," Spock replied.

"It sounds so… different," Kirk replied, shrugging. "Can we use the translator up on the Bridge?"

"That's cheatin'. In all cases, actually. But especially this one," Scotty replied briskly.

"What _is_ the case here, Scotty?" McCoy asked, crossing his arms in his usual pissy way.

"Mr. Chekov and Mr. Sulu issued this challenge to me, earlier. I thought it would be easier, but I realized I don't know a lick of Russian, so I decided to ask someone who might…"

"I don't think… I don't think any of us know what it means," Spock said hesitantly.

Uhura walked in, exasperated, "I _do_, boys. I didn't just study _xenolinguistics_. Before I went into Starfleet, I was a Foreign Language major! Scotty, Pasha told you _he loved you_. 'Ya lyublu tebya' means _I love you!_"

Scotty stood there for a moment before he sunk down into McCoy's desk chair. McCoy was about to uproot him, but he saw the blush on the other man's cheeks and let Uhura's words sink in. "He… he loves me?" he asked.

Uhura nodded, "And you only use those words if you really, really, _really_ mean it," she told him.

"Oh… oh my God," Scotty said, getting up and pushing past everybody.

He found the quickest route up to the Bridge (being senior engineer had its perks when it came to exploring and finding knew routes to the places one is needed most) and found Chekov playing a game of chess with Hikaru ("due to boredom," as Hikaru put it).

"I think I got it," Scotty said, putting a hand on Chekov's shoulder.

Hikaru gave his friend a grin as he got up to "go to the bathroom," and Chekov spun in his chair to face the older man. "Vell?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and grinning an adorable grin.

Scotty couldn't help himself as he leaned over, putting an hand on the armrest of the chair Chekov was in and locking lips with the young navigator. When he pulled away, he simply smiled, "That was quite a love confession, Pasha…"

"Of course it vas. Love confessions were inwented in Russia, after all…" Chekov replied, almost serious.

Scotty chuckled, shaking his head before the younger male pulled him down into another kiss.


	11. 7: Heaven

NAME: Heaven Sent  
RATING: PG-16  
FANDOM: Star Trek Reboot  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Pavel Chekov, Montgomery Scott, Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk, Spock, Hikaru Sulu, Nyota Uhura | pre-slash Scotty/Chekov, hinted McCoy/Kirk/Spock, Sulu/Uhura  
GENRES: Romance/Fantasy  
SUMMARY: Montgomery Scott has the worst job, the worst luck, and the worst life. So when he meets a boy in a bar who clearly doesn't belong in this world, can he handle the boy's intended mission?  
PROMPT: 7: Heaven  
WARNINGS: Chekov's accent, Scotty's accent, slash, swearing, kinky things, alcohol, slight OOC due to drunkenness, hinted character death and fluff.  
AU: Fantasy, set in a Scottish (ish) city with no name.

* * *

It was one of those Friday nights where Montgomery Scott just wanted to drink his worries away. After 14 hours of overtime in a tiny office cubicle downtown (as usual), and coming home to an empty flat (as usual) and having nothing in a refrigerator (as usual), a nice glass of whisky and maybe some Scotch sounded wonderful. Who cared if he could afford it or not?

At his usually haunt, he met up with his best friends, who were all ready piss drunk and just waiting for Scotty to join them. "Hey, we were thinking of a threesome tonight, man. Want to make it an orgy?" Jim Kirk asked, raising his glass for no reason.

Scotty wasn't drunk enough for this. Though they were his best friends, their polyamourous, drunken revelry didn't suit him. He was older than them, and he was actually looking for a lasting relationship nowadays. Not to say before this he wouldn't have jumped at the prospect for a little gay orgy. He shook his head, "Nah, boys. I think I'll go home and do a little reading or somethin'. Have fun…"

"You've gotten so boring," Jim replied, the only loud drunk in their little group.

The others, Spock and McCoy, were quieter. McCoy simply growled at everyone, and Spock had a small blush across his face, the embarrassed drunk. Scotty wondered how Jim had roped them into having their little drunken threesomes anyway. It was quite odd.

Scotty ignored the smartass and enjoyed the drink in his hands, looking around the bar at all the bisexual (or bicurious) hookups that were happening between the patrons of the bar. Two bored female strippers were grinding against each other, gaining many fans, both men and women alike.

But in the corner of the bar were three people who obviously didn't belong in the bar. They're eyes were frightened and they sat huddled together, too pure to drink, smoke, or dance. One was a gorgeously androgynous African woman, her hair up in a perfect ponytail and her dark skin glowing. The others with her were glowing as well, which was odd. Maybe they moisturized well or something.

The other male was androgynous as well, Asian, perhaps, with dark locks and darker eyes. He had his arms around a younger male, androgynous as his companions, with curly brown-gold hair and eyes that flashed from green to blue to grey. It was this particular boy that entranced the Scottish misfit.

"Do ya know those three there, in the corner?" he asked of Spock, who was also staring, but not because he was actually intrigued by the three as Scotty was.

Spock lawled his head and shook it before he looked over at the other two drunks in his company.

Scotty sighed and walked over to the three carefully. "You three look like ya don't belong here… you want ta… ta step outside with me?" he asked, not sure why he wanted to help the frightened threesome.

The youngest of the three looked at the Asian and smiled. All three nodded at each other. "We'd love to. Thank you," the woman said, standing up and taking the younger being's hands protectively, as a mother would do.

Once outside the bar, Scotty put his hands in his pockets. "Why would ya go in there and stay if it bothered ya ta be there?" Scotty asked.

"We were looking for you, actually," the Asian said.

"Looking… for me?" Scotty asked. "Are ya from the office or something?"

"Nothing you should worry about," the woman said. "I'm Nyota Uhura, and this is my… partner, Hikaru Sulu. We work… we work up there," she pointed skywards.

"As… pilots?" Scotty asked dumbly.

Hikaru shook his head, "No. As Guardian Angels."

"But… where are your wings?" Scotty asked, believing that they were, in fact, angels (anything was possible in Scotty's Scottish (ish) city: homoerotic bars, flora growing under perpetual grey skies, and… Guardian Angels).

"We're not the Christian angels you read about in fiction. We're merely… dead souls in human form and substance that get a second chance to live…" Hikaru explained.

"Kind of like zombies only less gross and more pure," Uhura added.

"Anyway… we're here to issue you your very own Angel. You seem to need one…" Sulu said, pushing the younger of the Angels forward. "This is Pavel Chekov. He was seventeen when he came to Heaven Sent—our agency."

"Cute name for a secular afterlife," Scotty said, gazing at the younger Angel, who smiled at him. "Does… does he speak?"

"Sorry," Chekov said, his voice laced with a… Slavic accent of some sort. "Sometimes I forget I can talk."

"And he was… seventeen? What happened to make him die?" Scotty asked.

Pavel's face fell, and Uhura took him aside as Hikaru turned both himself and Scotty away from them, "He's a special case. You see… Uhura died of cancer in the eighties. I had to perform ritual sacrifice a couple centuries ago… And Chekov…? He was a Tsar's child a loooong time ago. He was… he had the worst thing happen to him…" Hikaru told him.

"What? What happened?" Scotty asked.

"He was murdered by his own brother. Out of jealousy," Hikaru told him.

Scotty felt a hand go up to his mouth as he gasped, "Poor lad…"

"Yeah… he has been hanging around our agency moping for the past two centuries or so. He showed up only a few weeks after me, come to think of it. Anyway… since he's such a special case… he needs you more than you need him…" Hikaru whispered, tapping Uhura's shoulder absentmindedly.

"But… how come I need him?" Scotty asked as Pavel and Uhura returned to the conversation.

"You're life is incomplete," Uhura stated. "Angels are supposed to become friends of their charges. Sometimes even lovers. This way, they get a second chance at life. Especially if they died unfairly."

"What about you two?" Scotty asked, "Why aren't you in your second lives?"

Uhura took Hikaru's hand, "I found my second life in working side-by-side with Hikaru for eternity. Besides, there were no charges that suited us. You and Pasha here, on the other hand, suit each other _very_ well."

The younger male in question looked at his employers with a smile, "It vas my goal to find someone like zose two have found each ozer. Vhen I vas studying you, I… I just knew I had to help you," he said, turning to the lonely Scotsman.

The Russian kid's eyes had flashed from green to a beautiful steel grey color, and Scotty gulped as he saw the feeling behind those beautiful irises. He blushed and turned away, "All right. I guess we both have ta take care of each other from now on, eh?"

The older Angels nodded, "Yes. We leave you two to take care of each other. Just know that if either of you betray the other, you will both pay the price with your lives. And there are no third chances for Guardian Angels," Hikaru warned them, dark eyes pinning themselves on Chekov's youthful face in warning.

Chekov nodded, grabbing for Scotty's hand, "Next time I see you two… I hope I am older zan I am now…"

Uhura leaned down and gently grabbed Chekov's face, "You will be, my darling."

* * *

Scotty took the younger boy home right after some fevered goodbyes. It was like Nyota and Hikaru were the boy's parents with all those tearful goodbyes. But finally, they left in a flash of golden (albeit quite pixilated) light. Scotty decided that going back and drinking his woes away wasn't a good idea with a younger boy tagging along with him. So Scotty took the boy home with him.

Upon getting to his dilapidated flat, he cleared his throat and turned to the younger male.

"Can I… Can I get ya anythin' ta drink?" he asked.

"Vater is fine," Chekov replied, looking around the room and seeing how sparse it was.

There was an old couch in the corner, turned toward the dining room table, which wasn't even in a separate dining room. The kitchen was stuck off to the side, a little ways from the table. The only thing in the room that was a little homey was the fireplace, which looked gas-run. Off to one side was a tiny bathroom, and across from that was a bedroom, the bed looking like just a mattress on the floor and a few piles of books and papers lying around it. But Chekov looked around like he had seen this all before, the hint of a sad smile hanging off his lips.

Scotty put a glass of water down on the kitchen counter and went to tap Chekov on the shoulder. Chekov smiled warmly at Scotty, catching the older man off-guard. "Euh… water's on the counter, lad."

"Thank you, Montgomery," Chekov said, walking into the tiny kitchen and grabbing the glass of water. He watched Scotty sink down on the couch, and moved to join him, setting his water glass down on a small table that linked to the couch. "You can… You can call me Scotty. I'm guessin' we're gonna be… roommates, at least."

"It's a smallish apartment for us to be roommates, Scotty," Chekov replied after looking around again.

"Then what do ya supposed you and I be, Mr. Chekov—"

"Pavel," Pavel replied curtly. He didn't let the older male continue as he curled up against the older man almost like a cat. "Pasha, since I sink ve should be closer zan roommates."

Scotty broke out in a sweat at the closeness. He had to remember that Chekov was an Angel who had been studying him for a while, and probably knew a lot more about him then other his 'friends' did. And Scotty knew very little about Pavel, the biggest thing he should know being about the boy's death.

"You mean… lovers?" Scotty asked.

"It's okay for Angels to become zem. And you're lonely," Chekov purred, fingering the older male's collar. "Ve can take it as slow as you vant, seeing as I'm only sewenteen…"

"Age of consent is sixteen, lad," Scotty pointed out, "But… I would like to get ta know ya, since ya seem ta know so much about me already…" He felt a hand automatically grip the younger male's hip.

Pavel smiled and Scotty felt the other's hand stop fiddling with his collar as it slid to rest on the older man's waist. "Zen ve'll take zis slow," Chekov's eyes closed, "but I do vant to one day be your lower."

Scotty nodded, but felt the other's chest move from a scattered breath to an even one as the younger male fell into a deep sleep on his chest. Scotty simply smiled and looked up towards the heavens. He mouthed a silent 'thank you' and allowed his eyelids to close as he joined his companion in sleep.

* * *

Author's Note: Holy cow... I might have to do a spin-off on this after _Pasha's Lullaby_ is done. Me and my weird AU plots...


	12. 31: Flowers

NAME: Freedom  
RATING: PG-13  
FANDOM: Star Trek Reboot  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: female!Pavel Chekov, female!Montgomery Scott, mentions of female!James T. Kirk | established female!Scotty/female!Chekov  
GENRES: Romance/Humor  
SUMMARY: Magdelena "Maggie" Scott finds her lover, Polina Chekov, knee-deep in the spring flowers after her school exams.  
PROMPT: 31: Flowers  
WARNINGS: Chekov's accent, Scotty's accent, femmslash, swearing, genderbending, schoolgirl uniforms and fluff.  
AU: Chekov is 17 in this fic to Scotty's 20. Chekov and Scotty are girls. Girl's high school set in Scotland. Chekov's a four-year exchange student from Russia. Scotty is an engineering major in University. The works.

* * *

Summer always meant freedom: a prospect of three months without having to get up early and sit through classes. That is how Polina Andreyevna Chekov felt about the end of exams. She felt like a little bird, flying out of her cage into the sunset. She even forgot to go home and change out of her school uniform as she dropped her bag by a beautiful pine tree and ran out into the meadow of wild larkspurs and poppies, laughing as she did so. She was done! One more year of school, but _that_ didn't start for another three months.

She faced the wind and let it fly through her golden-brown curls, throwing her hands out into the wind. Freedom.

* * *

Magdalena Scott was also done with her exams, but she was reminded that she had to assist her car mechanic father that summer for extra spending money, since he was the one paying her way through college. The Scottish countryside was beautiful after her long drive from the city. All those engineering terms she had to memorize were soon lost as she noticed a tiny figure in the flowers, dancing and plucking from the bounty around her.

"Excited ta be out of there?" Maggie yelled, catching up to her lover.

Polina glanced at her proudly. Ever since she had come as a freshman, Maggie had been head-over-heels for her. Polina was the Russian exchange student, and had been a freshman when Polina was a junior in high school. At the end of the year, she had confessed her love, and promised to be hers even when she was in college only a few miles away. Maggie was a girl of her word.

"For a few months, at least," Polina replied, taking the older girl's hands and ruffling the older girl's short brown hair, almost like Polina was actually older than Scotty.

"Any plans?" Maggie asked.

Polina thought about it. "My parents expect a wisit from me," she replied, her adorable Russian accent showing through.

"Ah, yes. Yer lovin' parents who love ya no matter who ya happen ta be datin'," Maggie replied almost bitterly.

Polina remembered the reason Maggie was living in a flat by herself (actually, they shared when Polina wasn't in the dorms at her school). "Don't be like zat, Maggie," she chided, remembering the buttload of boxes she had transferred from her dorm at the beginning of the week (they were allowed to move out early, but only if they attended _all_ their final exams. Some girls, like Jennifer Kirk, had to stay in the dorms as punishment for missing out to go out partying). "You are wery velcome to join me in Moscow. My parents vould lowe to meet you, and they vould make our home your home…"

Maggie thought about it. It _had_ been about a year since they had started dating, and Maggie loved to hear about Polya's family in Moscow, how she and her brothers would go out and people watch, commenting on all the girls that walked by. Since Polina was bisexual (Maggie was full lesbian), and one of her brothers had come out recently as gay (in college, go figure), they all would comment on everyone, and embarrass their straight siblings by pointing out the same-sex partner of Polina or Viktor (the gay brother)'s choice for them.

"Would ya… have enough money for my passage?" she asked.

"Of course. It pays to hawe a fazer who owns an internassional company…" Polina reminded calmly, "Come vith me to Russia. Ve'd hawe so much fun…"

Maggie was reminded of her job, "I only get two weeks of summer vacation in my job, Lady," she said, cupping Polina's cheek.

"Zen ve'll go vhen you get off. Isn't it in ze middle of July?" Polina asked. She was reminded of her own job: a paid internship at her father's Scottish lead outpost. Since her father was her boss, she could get out of working any time she wanted.

Maggie thought about it for a long while before she sighed, nodding her head. Perhaps a little holiday to her lover's long-talked-about home would be good for her.

Polina smiled and looked behind her, "Good. Now I'm going to pick some of these flowers. Some of zem might go vell in ze kitchen, and zen on ze dining room table!" she said. Then she looked back at Maggie and grinned, "Zere are some daisies out here as vell… I might have to adorn your head vith zem," she said, ruffling her companion's short brown hair.

Maggie blushed and shook her head, smiling at her girlfriend's youth, "Naw, child. You need some of these poppies in yer own hair," she said, as Polina pulled her forward, her curly brown-gold hair bouncing as she ran through the flowers.

"Zen ve'll pretty ourselves up and go home to pretty the apartment up as vell," Polina replied, kneeling in the flowers and pulling Maggie along with her.

Maggie laughed and nodded, "I think that's a wonderful to officially start the summer…"


	13. 92: All That I Have

NAME: Not Alone  
RATING: PG-13  
FANDOM: Star Trek Reboot  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Pavel Chekov, Montgomery Scott, disembodied James T. Kirk, Spock, and CUPCAKE (he now deserves uppercase lettering | pre-slash Scotty/Chekov  
GENRES: Romance/Angst/Humor  
SUMMARY: Scotty and Chekov have some complications when they go planet-side and are thrown in prison until they get a green light from Captain Kirk. But Chekov swears that Scotty is not alone.  
PROMPT: 92: All That I Have  
WARNINGS: Chekov's accent, Scotty's accent, slash, some swearing, mean aliens and lots and lots of fluff. Oh, and Cupcake gets a few aneurisms towards the end, but its all in good fun. I think.  
AU: I don't know any actual planets from _Star Trek_, so I'm totally making this one up. Sorry.

Note: Yes, the title is from _A Very Potter Musical_. Darren Criss is a god in my eyes, thanks. Also, there may be some references from that same musical. Notice them.

* * *

It couldn't possibly get any worse than it was.

On an off-chance that he and Pavel would be sent _anywhere_, they had to go to the warring planet that just didn't trust any newcomers? And then thrown in jail for no reason? They weren't even put in the same cell!

"The Cap'n better get us out of 'ere soon," Scotty mumbled, dropping to the cold, stone floor in agony of being in this miserable situation.

From one side, his companion hummed lightly to himself. Scotty shot a look to him, "How can you be so perky, Mr. Chekov?" he snapped.

"What vrong vith you, sir?" Chekov asked.

"_I'm in a rage!_" Scotty hissed.

Pavel backed up a little, but then thought better of it and sat on his knees, crawling over to the barred wall between them. "I know zis is a bad situassion, Meester Scott… but I hawe faith zat ze Keptin and Commander Spock vill get us out of here…"

"But putting us down here in the first place, lad?" Scotty asked, turning to his younger companion.

"Da, zat vas qvite stupid… but zey meant no harm in doing it…" Chekov said, "Maybe zey sought zat zey vere more peaceful now?" he added, looking around the cell. "Ze rainbow zat velcomed our ship might hawe meant somesing different, now zat I sink of it…"

Scotty rolled his eyes and turned away from the other human to sulk and stare at the stone wall on the other side of him. His companion wasn't really seeing the gravity of the situation _at all_, and Scotty really just wanted to complain. But to pull the younger male along with him? Probably not the best idea if he wanted keep the one friend he had pulled along with him on this mission…

Chekov saw the look on Scotty's face as he pulled into himself and sighed, shaking his head. "You don't have to be alone, Scotty," he whispered, his face going in between the bars so Scotty would (maybe) hear him.

Scotty looked back at him, "You just don't understand, Pavel—"

"But I do!" Chekov insisted, glaring at the older male, "You're here vith me, Scotty."

Scotty's eyes widened. The boy was so insistent in his wording that Scotty didn't answer.

"Nossing's going to bring us down because of zat," Chekov continued. Then he blushed, his voice lowering, "'Cause nosing can keep me from lowing you…"

Scotty's eyes widened as wide as they could go, "Pavel… you…?"

"It's true," Pavel replied, looking off to the side. "All I had to do vas look in your eyes… and I… I _realized_ zat I lowed you… for… for a vhile now…"

Scotty was at full flush as he turned around, still sitting, and faced the younger male. "Pavel… why didnae ya tell me? I would have never even allowed ya ta come here. Nor would I have just yelled at ya…"

Pavel clicked his tongue, "I vas scared of vhat you might hawe said. But it's no matter now. You hawe to know zat you're not alone, and that I lowe you, and that ze keptin and Mr. Spock vill hawe us back on ze ship _soon_."

And with that, Scotty didn't feel so alone, and he felt a bit happier for being stuck in a cell. But Chekov was right in the end: Kirk came to the rescue, they were returned to the _Enterprise_ in one piece… and there might have been a few times where Scotty and Chekov gave Cupcake an aneurism when he found them making out in odd corners of the hull.

RIP Cupcake.

* * *

**HINT**: If you want to see all 100, go ahead and Subscribe (Author Alert). I _am_ going for all 100!


	14. 75: Mirror

NAME: Mirror, Mirror  
RATING: R (because, come on, it's the mirror!verse)  
FANDOM: Star Trek Reboot  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Pavel Chekov, Montgomery Scotty, Leonard McCoy, Nyota Uhura, James Kirk, Spock, Hikaru Sulu and their mirror!counterparts | Chekov/Scotty/mirror!Chekov, mirror!Spock/Kirk/Spock  
GENRES: Romance/Drama  
SUMMARY: Loosely based on the TOS Episode "Mirror, Mirror." Uhura, Scotty, McCoy and Kirk get stuck in an ion storm on their way back from visiting a planet. They wind up in a parallel universe that spells disaster on the four members before they return to their own universe.  
PROMPT: 75: Mirror  
WARNINGS: Chekov's accent, Scotty's accent, slash, uke!Scotty, a little master/slave thing, and swearing. Minor fluff, but in the mirror!verse, that really doesn't exist, now, does it. Oh, and hinted sexy times.  
AU: mirror!verse, but not quite as some remember it, because, come on, this is La Princesse Morte's writing we're talking about. Oh, and Spock/Uhura never happened.

* * *

This was really odd. Scratch that. It was so odd that poor Scotty couldn't understand a thing that was happening. Perhaps this was another dimension, as his captain was wearing a gold sash with his sleeves having been cut off. (Then again, most of the women were wearing miniskirts and bare midrifts. It was frightening to the recently out-of-the-closet Scotsman.)

The people who had come with him through the… _whatever_ were looking at their new attire with fear and just a little bit of awkward staring at Uhura, who was trying her hardest to cover her stomach. McCoy looked fairly normal, and Scotty did as well. It was just Uhura's midrift and the Captain's… _fabulous_… attire that the others had to deal with.

But apparently, to the mirror!_Enterprise_'s crew, everything was fine. (Though, mirror!Cupcake was looking less like a mean bully on a playground and more like a drag queen. Well… it was the mirror!universe, as McCoy had pointed out, especially when First Officer Spock came to (mercilessly flirt with?) fetch the Captain out of the transporter room _with a full mustache and goatee_.)

With Kirk and Uhura being whisked out of the room, a young man from the Medical Bay whisked McCoy out of the room next, and Scotty was left to figure what just happened. This best thing he could do was avoid this reverse personality crew members that Scotty thought he had known from his universe, but that would be hard, as the major research station was up on the Bridge.

So Scotty braved the opposite personalities of the mirror!_Enterprise_, keeping his head down, which was, apparently, normal for him in this world. When he got to the bridge, however, he noticed that Kirk had not been whisked away up there. Uhura gave the engineer a 'help me' look as she sat down at her spot and was instantly hit on by several other officers, both male and female. Scotty shrugged and ducked into a spot on the outside rim. From the corner of his eye, he saw the beautiful shape of one Pavel Chekov.

Back in his own dimension, Pavel was the quirky yet sweet Russian navigator. Scotty hated what mirror!Pavel would be like. Scotty couldn't help but take a look. Pavel here in the mirror!universe looked like he did back in Scotty's dimension. He had the same mop of dark-blond curls and the green-brown eyes. He wore a normal yellow shirt and the pants everyone was issued onboard the _Enterprise_. But there was an evil glint in his eye as he _stared right at Scotty_.

What the hell was going on aboard this ship? Were people actually open about their crushes or something? First Spock and the Captain, then all these other officers and Uhura, and… oh gosh. Did this mean that mirror!Chekov and mirror!Scotty…

Why wasn't this _his_ dimension instead? And why did Scotty come here again? Oh right… right. Scotty turned back to the computer and logged in, hoping mirror!Scotty had the same passcode. Thank goodness he did. Looking over the weather patterns, he saw that the ion storms had some weird composition of gas and dust that must have made the transporter go wonky.

He only needed the exact same storm to happen and they could get back. Only problem? That storm had stopped.

"Vhat are you doing, Scotty?" a delectable, Russian-accented voice said in the Scotsman's ear.

Scotty jumped to see that Chekov had gotten up from whatever he had been doing and was basically mere _centimeters_ from Scotty, making his heart explode in rhythm.

"Uhm…" how was mirror!Scotty supposed to act? "That was… a pretty weird storm, don't ya think?"

"Oh, aye," the other replied, having the audacity to _sit on Scotty's lap._ Just what was going on this side of the ion storm? He proceeded to put his knee right up against the other male's groin, pushing a little bit and making Scotty's head get a little hazy. "Pretty veird, by ze vay you just vent passed me vissout asserting your claim to me."

_What?_ Scotty managed to think through the arousal haze. Chekov grinned, slowly piecing things together. "Usually I hawe to try harder zan zat, _Master_ Scott…"

_Right in front of the others? Oh, wow…_ Scotty thought.

"Zat vas _qvite_ a storm, if ze flame has been put out between you and me, _sir_," Chekov crooned, kissing the other man's collarbone and biting a little, which made Scotty whine just a tad. Apparently, Scotty was supposed to be… stronger when around the younger male. That wasn't happening right this second.

Chekov glanced up at Scotty and put a firm hand on his shoulder, "You must be ze _ozer_ Scotty…" he said, his hazel eyes twinkling. "Meester Spock told me somesing vas off about you four vhen you came back from zat planet." He got off the older male, and, noticing the tent, pulled the other male up from his spot. "Before ve get you back, zough, zere is zat little problem zere ve should take care of," he added, winking and pulling Scotty out to find an empty room.

* * *

When Scotty, Uhura, McCoy and Kirk were returned (all with crazy stories of the mirror!universe and its inhabitants), Scotty couldn't keep a straight face around his own dimension's Chekov. After the brief stint in an empty room, he wasn't sure what was going on in either dimension.

But, deciding to take things slow, he finally had the guts to ask Chekov to have a cup of coffee with him (although, you couldn't really call replicator coffee _coffee_), and they talked about what they were both so interested in: transwarp theory. Scotty got over the mirror!universe trip when he saw the laughter and innocence again in his own dimension's Chekov. Though he had liked what had transpired between himself and mirror!Chekov, he really just wanted to get to know his own Pavel before they tried anything quite like _that._


	15. 68: Hero

NAME: My Hero  
RATING: PG-13  
FANDOM: Star Trek Reboot  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Pavel Chekov, Montgomery Scott, douche bag!CUPCAKE (here as douche bag!Greg Harris), Christopher Pike, others| pre-slash Chekov/Scotty, Hikaru/Uhura, Cupcake/Chapel  
GENRES: Romance/Drama/Angst  
SUMMARY: The one known as Cupcake bullies Chekov constantly. Cue a little courage from his silent admirer.  
PROMPT: 68: Hero  
WARNINGS: No accents (gasp!), slash (gasp!), swearing (gasp!), physical & emotional abuse (gasp!), bullying (gasp!), and fluff (gasp!).  
AU: High school setting, everyone's about sophomore/junior level. Cupcake is more of a douche bag.

Note: I like calling people douche bags WAAAAAY too much. And I think Uhura is becoming too much of a moral light. Who cares, actually? And Gaila. Just… Gaila.

Don't be hatin' on my gay boys. Just sayin'.

* * *

_**Does it really matter? The fact that I'm one of the only kids out of the closet here? **__–Pavel_

_**I guess not… but if you're friends with me AND gay… There are some people who don't like combinations like those. You're my friend, Pav. I got your back… well… while I'm expelled, no. You get the point, I hope.**__ –Kirk_

_**Yes. I do. I already get enough crap for… being me. You're not here to kick HIS ass. **__–Pavel_

_**Sorry man. I'll be back in a week or two. Principal Pike still doesn't have the exact dates.**__ –Kirk _

_**The universe will end with you away.**__ –Pavel_

_**Miss you too, buddy**__ –Kirk_

Obviously the older boy had to stop texting, and Pavel Chekov had no other words to say. He stared at his phone for the longest time before he shrugged off the ominous feeling and looked up—only to look at the bulldog-like face of one Greg Harris.

"Hey fag," he said gruffly, shoving Chekov against the wall. "Everyone and their mother says you're a pussy and that your boyfriend is that fuckwad James."

Why, why, _why_ did Kirk had to save him from Greg that first time when he transferred? He was doing just fine with being thrown into dumpsters and the other small feats taken by Greg and his friends. Then Kirk had to come in to 'rescue the damsel' and all went to hell. Now Pavel was shoved into the lockers, the walls, and he almost _always_ got food spilled on his shirt in the lunchroom when they flipped his tray up. He had taken to taking an extra shirt to school, and his back and butt were constantly sore (and not in the good way).

The other gays: a mousy science nerd by the name of Scotty and a loud mouthed, curly-haired beauty by the name of Gaila, were pretty much safe from all this, and only got the dumpster dives and little things. And Gaila wouldn't even have any of it. She was just tough like that. But because Kirk had saved Pavel and had gotten into the fight of a lifetime with Greg (giving him his 'affectionate' nickname), Cupcake and his cronies had ratcheted up the abuse a couple notches for the small-framed boy.

"He's _not_ my boyfriend," Pavel said. "He's had his eye on your girlfriend, Christine, for a while now…"

"Don't think I don't know that, Chekov?" Greg asked, adding pressure to Pavel's neck.

The littler male gulped as he thought the worst was about to happen. When it didn't he opened his eyes and saw that he had been lowered and that Cupcake was walking away. Pavel put a hand to his throat and shook his head, walking stiffly to his next class.

* * *

_**I saw him again today. Cupcake scared him pretty bad.**__ –Nyota_

_**He's always that way.**__ –Scotty_

_**You should do something. You like the boy, don't you? Be a knight in shining armor next time, NOT a bystander. This abuse has gone on quite enough. **__–Nyota_

_**I don't know what to do. **__–Scotty_

_**You got a camera on your phone, right? Take some footage the next time it happens and get the bastard expelled! Principal Pike only needs proof!**__ –Nyota_

Scotty stared at the last text from his friend. Why had he never thought of it before? Thank goodness for her. Nyota Uhura was a cheerleader at the school: top gun at his public high school. But she was a good friend, and she supported Scotty's sexuality and everything else about him.

Scotty was a physics nerd, and though he never hung out with Chekov, he had a big crush on the other boy. They were in higher level physics together, and Chekov had some pretty wild ideas that made a lot of sense to Scotty, even if the science teacher, Mr. Archer, didn't think they were quite sound.

But since Kirk had come and swept up the place, Chekov had more abuse than Scotty did. He had tried to talk to Gaila about it, but the curly haired beauty only ever beat down their attackers. She was an ace lacrosse player and when she wasn't playing lacrosse she was teaching younger children self-defense. She had suggested Scotty get to know Chekov and bring him to one of her classes, but Scotty was too shy around the other boy to really do anything.

So this idea to record the next attack and send it to Principal Pike was the next best thing. Scotty just had to watch out for another Cupcake/Pavel moment. No telling when _that_ would happen.

* * *

There had been nothing from Cupcake for a week. He had been out of school due to some sickness, and then there was one day where they all had no school. Pavel often hung out with Gaila then, and sometimes Uhura would join them, her sweetie pie of a boyfriend following the three like a puppy. Hikaru Sulu. If only he was gay, Pavel often wished.

But Monday was a new day, and Cupcake was back. He mostly glared at Chekov. Kirk still wasn't back to stay behind Pavel and growl back menacingly. But Pavel was all right with that.

Until lunchtime.

Chekov had taken to making a lunch at home thanks to the millions of times he had had his lunch all over his shirt. He was tired of his favorite shirts getting ruined. He was sitting with Gaila, who was his other constant when Kirk wasn't around. Sometimes Kirk's friend Leonard would join them, but not always. He was the president of the science club, so he always had something more interesting to do than hang out with friends.

But suddenly his chair was yanked out from under him.

From the other side of the cafeteria, Scotty's head perked when Nyota sent him a text.

_**HE just yanked the poor boy's chair out from under him!**__ –Nyota_

Scotty turned on the record button and went to hide behind one of the pillars. He hated to have to watch, but if it was to save Pavel, he'd do it.

"Get up, faggot," Cupcake growled.

Pavel obeyed, fearing the worst if he didn't.

"You know what your little boyfriend did this weekend?" Cupcake asked, shoving Pavel backwards. When Pavel didn't answer, Cupcake shoved him again, this time making the younger boy fall over an empty bench. No one moved to help him. Nyota and Hikaru were preparing themselves, and Gaila was seething and clenching her hands. Scotty was holding his breath, looking through at the footage he was getting on the phone as if that would be lighter than what was actually going on. It seemed smaller on the screen than in real life.

"Wh-What?" Pavel asked, curling up and holding his knee.

"He flattened two of my tires and got it taken away from me," Cupcake seethed, leaning over the bench and too close to Pavel for his general comfort.

"I… had nothing to do with it," Pavel whimpered, his face twitching away from Cupcake instinctively.

"I _know_ you didn't. Too bad you're friends with him, and he's not here for me to properly give him my thanks," Cupcake said, grabbing Chekov's shirt and picking him up only to shove him into Gaila and pick him up again.

That was the last straw for the curly haired beauty, "All right, asshole. He suffered enough abuse from you. Bruises on his back from being shoved into lockers, the extra shirts and pants from all the times you through him in the dumpster and tipped his tray up? Now your taking out what another asshole does to you on him when he didn't do anything? I ought to get you expelled!" Gaila shouted, standing up and pulling Chekov's arm in to her so that she was gripping it tightly, glaring at Cupcake.

Cupcake grinned and his face came mere inches away from hers, "You forget I practically _own_ this school, you little dyke."

Gaila made to shove the bigger boy, but Scotty had stepped up, taking off the record function. "As a director would say: 'That's a wrap.'"

"You got that on tape?" Chekov squeaked.

Scotty smiled at him and looked at Cupcake one last time before he broke out into a run toward the principal's office, a look of terrified glee on his face. Cupcake took only a second before he tore off after the speedy little brunet. Chekov and Gaila looked at each other, then tore off after them, only to be joined by the rest of the school mere seconds later.

* * *

Cupcake was expelled. Mr. Pike took one look at Scotty's footage and called the bully's parents, pulled him off the football team, and told him to get some serious therapy. He apologized to Chekov personally, and told him he would head the GSA if they still couldn't find an advisor. Gaila pushed in on that, and Chekov took his leave.

Scotty was waiting for him outside, watching as a pissed off Cupcake left with his slight mother and burly father. _Like father like son_, Scotty thought.

"Hey Scotty?" Pavel asked, startling the other boy a little.

"What?"

"Thanks."

Scotty blinked. "He was going too far. Just because you're friends with James and all. And also because your gay."

"Gaila and you too, right? So just because one guy decides to stick up for the littlest gay, Harris goes berserk," Pavel said, slipping his hands into his jeans pocket.

"Harris needs some major therapy, that's for sure. His parents are so embarrassed that he was so homophobic, which is odd. They have slews of homosexual friends as well as heterosexual," Scotty mused, looking at Pavel in his _skin-tight jeans_.

He looked away quickly, and the movement made Pavel stop and watch the other boy for a brief moment. "Why'd you do it? I mean, Gaila would've kicked his ass into another dimension. But you… You stopped my abuse for good…"

Scotty blushed. "Well… I've… kind of had a crush on you. Since we met last year and you… came out."

Pavel blinked, blushing as well. "Oh."

They stood there for a moment, not looking at each other, but not wanting to leave each, either. Classes were resuming, but the teachers knew that Chekov, Scotty, and Gaila were talking with the Principal about… something important. Plans for a new age were starting in the Principal's office. Something else was forming outside in the hall.

Pavel finally took his hands out of his pockets. He gently pried Scotty's hands out of the tight hold they were in: crossed in front of his chest nervously. Scotty looked down at him with surprise in his brown eyes. Pavel smiled warmly as he laced their fingers together and held both hands between them. Scotty's blushed deepened. "Thank you again, Montgomery Scott."

Scotty smiled back, his cheeks still red, "I'd… I'd have thought of something sooner but…"

"You did something. That's all that matters," Pavel interrupted. "You're my hero."


	16. 35: Hold My Hand

NAME: Last Attempt  
RATING: PG  
FANDOM: Star Trek Reboot  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Pavel Chekov, Montgomery Scott, others | pre-slash Chekov/Scotty  
GENRES: Romance/Drabble (ish)  
SUMMARY: Chekov just wants to hold Scotty's hand.  
PROMPT: 35: Hold My Hand  
WARNINGS: Adorable fluff, no accents, young love, and this is very short. I apologize if you're diagnosed with diabetes after this.  
AU: Another middle school fic. Chekov is 11 and Scotty is 14. Also… there may be some British slang. I blame _Doctor Who_.

* * *

For the smartest boy in the school, he was surely a dumbass. Chekov stared across at the older boy with a smile on his face. Chekov was the only eleven-year-old in a classroom full of fourteen-year-olds. And it wasn't one of the those schools where there were two classrooms and the 11 through 14 year olds went in one class room while the 15 through 18 year olds went into another. No… Chekov was just smarter than all other 11-, 12-, and 13-year-olds and got to skip.

And his rival, one Montgomery Scott, was his subject of fascination. He was wonderfully smart, surpassing Chekov maybe a little. But he lacked some social cueing.

Chekov had been trying to get the older boy to hold his hand for the past month now. The littler boy had tried getting his hands cold so that Scotty, who sat next to him, might warm them up (failed). He had tried 'accidently' bumping his hand against the other boy's (failed). Not to mention the other failed times Scotty just hadn't gotten the idea.

Which was why Chekov was making one final attempt after classes. Scotty often went to an old abandoned quarry to play with explosives and attempt to make little rockets he had built fly.

"Oi!" Chekov's little voice said, permeating through the forested circle around the quarry. His voice bounced off the stone walls and made Scotty jump, looking around feverishly. "Up here, mate."

Scotty found the source of the voice and crooked his head to the side, "What are you doing here, Mr. Chekov?"

"Lookin' for you," Chekov replied, climbing down to him. "Are you socially retarded or something?" he asked bluntly.

"What? That's not very nice," Scotty replied.

"I don't care," Chekov told him, "I've been trying to get you to hold my hand, and it hasn't gotten through to your brain. Which is why I ask."

Scotty was taken aback, "Why do you want to hold my hand?"

"'Cause I like you," Chekov replied nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders a little.

Scotty thought about this prospect for a minute. "Well… you could have just _told_ me. Maybe I'm just a little slower than you're used to."

"Maybe," Chekov replied, grinning a little bit. "Will you hold my hand, then?"

Scotty smiled and enclosed the younger boy's hand with his own. "All right then. And what am I supposed to do with this hand?"

Chekov grinned, "Walk with me? You're my rival at school for a reason. Let's talk."

"Let's talk indeed," Scotty said, and led the younger boy out of the quarry and back up into civilization.


	17. 71: Obsession

NAME: Birthday Wishes  
RATING: PG  
FANDOM: Star Trek Reboot  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Pavel Chekov, Montgomery Scott, Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Hikaru Sulu, Spock, James T. Kirk, Nyota Uhura, Christine Chapel, Gaila, Cupcake (again, written here as Greg Harris), an OC | pre-slash Scotty/Chekov, Spock/Uhura, Hikaru/Gaila, Cupcake/OC unrequited Cupcake/Chekov  
GENRES: Romance/Drama  
SUMMARY: Now that Chekov is 18, he seems to have caught the eye of two men on the _Enterprise_.  
PROMPT: 71: Obsession  
WARNINGS: Slash, heterosexual pairings (whut?), OCs, Chekov being 'one of the girls.' Oh, and pretend Chekov and Scotty have accents. I'm tired of transliterating them. Oh, and Cupcake gets some. Not like that, yeh perv.  
AU: Gaila is on the _USS Enterprise_. Which means she's not dead.

* * *

Birthdays on Earth were big deals. Spock decided it was silly to celebrate them, but a good pat on the back was always necessary to keep morale with your fellow crew-members. But today was something special. An old world coming-of-age day for a certain Russian helmsman. Yes… Pavel Andreyevich Chekov was turning 18, which was a small feat for him, as sixteen was the intergalactic age of consent… but 18 was when he was considered a full fledged adult.

"Happy Birthday, Mr. Chekov," Spock said as the young helmsmen came on the bridge for duty. What? Just because it was the lad's birthday didn't mean he couldn't just blow off his duties as helmsman.

"Ooh… must be a special day if Mr. Spock's even commenting on it," one Hikaru Sulu said from the other side of the curly-haired genius.

Chekov chuckled, "If that's becoming an adult, then I think I like it," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oi! What are you doing at the con, Mr. Chekov?" boomed a rather loud, rather girlish voice.

None other than the beautiful girl from Orion was standing at the lift door, her fists on her hips. Behind her stood her Armada: Nyota Uhura and Christine Chapel. They had adopted Pavel into their ranks; an honorary girl despite his missing X chromosome.

"I have duty, Gaila," Chekov replied, chuckling as the green girl gave her Asian boyfriend a kiss on the ear.

Uhura and Spock exchanged loving glances before she pulled Chekov up and called for an underling to take his spot. "We heard wind of a little double surprise for your birthday," Uhura replied. "Scotty wants to see you for… something."

Chekov raised one eyebrow as he was half-dragged along into the hull of the ship. Christine took the rear, Gaila took one of Chekov's hands, and Uhura had the other tight in her perfectly manicured grip. As Chekov was pulled along, he wondered vaguely what Scotty could want with him.

Several naughty thoughts entered the now eighteen-year-old's mind and he forced himself to look forward at Gaila's beautiful curly red hair. "Something, huh?"

"Don't look at us," Uhura replied, shrugging, "We have no idea. He might just want to get into _yet another_ discussion with you about transwarp theory or something. Then again, that's almost like love poetry to you two."

Chekov shook his head, "We're just friends, Nyota," he replied quickly, a light blush forming on his cheeks.

"Right, and I'm the Queen of Sheba," Nyota replied.

Gaila stopped them short, causing Chekov to bump into Gaila, Nyota to bump into Chekov, and Christine to hang her head in shame at her friends. Scotty was up on a ladder, fixing something. Gaila shook her lovely head and yelled up at the engineer, "Oi! You tell us to find the lad for you, and you're up there fiddling with hydrocarbons?"

"Not hydrocarbons, but yeah," Scotty replied, "You can release him, Lovelies."

That was the name for the Armada. The Lovelies. And somehow, Chekov was still one of them. They unhanded the birthday boy and whispered words of encouragement to the boy before they went off to do whatever they were originally doing before Scotty had given them the task of finding the Russian whizkid.

Scotty was climbing down, but Pavel was a little peeved, "What exactly are you up to, Mr. Scott?" he asked.

"Pavel, please. I told you could call me Scotty," Scotty said, jumping down off the ladder onto the structure below. Pavel was getting taller, because they could now talk to each other and not crane their necks either up or down. "Happy birthday."

"Is that all? Because you could have gone up to the bridge to tell me that," Pavel said, a small grin on his face.

"Yeah, but it would have embarrassed me to give you this with everyone watching," the older man said, holding up a little box.

Pavel took it and opened it. Inside was a tiny pin with the Russian flag on it. Chekov smiled at it. "You remembered."

"Fished it out of your desk drawer when we were back down at the Academy before this trip started. We left in such a hurry the first time that you forgot all about it," he said, "You're father's spirit can once again look after you."

Chekov threw his arms around the older male, "Thank you so much, Scotty. I thought I'd never see it again. Lost under something but… where did you find it?"

"Under the school-issued bed. It was lodged in a corner. Someone must have kicked it or dropped it, or it got moved until it fell under there. Just… keep it somewhere safe this time, all right?" Scotty asked, "Nearly killed me when you started crying about losing it."

Scotty was blushing from Chekov's sudden hug, but the smaller boy had unhanded him and was putting the lid of the small box back and slipping it in his pocket. "No one's ever gotten me a present before. Birthdays are old world celebrations now…"

Scotty shrugged, "Naw. Today's special. You're an adult now. Dr. McCoy can't judge you by your age anymore."

Pavel nodded, "I guess so. I can make my own decisions without people looking at me weirdly. I can go my own way. People can stop treating me as if I was a very small, weak child."

Scotty nodded, "That they can. You're a smart, strong young man, Pavel. Now that your eighteen… perhaps… you and I can…" he was having issues, and the more he stuttered, the less he noticed another form spying on the two from behind a dilithium chamber.

* * *

He could have gone in for the kill now. The girls had done their job by bringing _him_ down. Greg Harris watched the exchange with a jealous air. That could have been him. But no. James _Fucking_ Kirk had to give him the worst nickname ever and render the security guard useless to anyone on the bridge. No one could even look at him without grinning.

But none of them weren't who he wanted. He wanted Chekov. Since his first broadcast back when Vulcan had called for them, when the Russian whizkid had announced why the hell they were going into warp to help a peaceful planet from a natural disaster, Greg "Cupcake" Harris had been in love with him. Now that the kid was eighteen, he had hoped the other would have reciprocated the security guard's feelings. But Montgomery _Fucking_ Scott had gotten to the boy first. If only Cupcake had actually paid attention in that class about Transwarp Theory.

So when it looked like Scotty was about to ask the kid out on a little date (or something), Cupcake balked and came out from his hiding place, "Mr. Scott! Something's wrong with dilithium chamber number 34"—which was on the other side of the hull—"and you're the only one who can figure it out!"

Scotty looked a little peeved that his moment with the birthday boy was ruined by the lunkhead of a security officer, but nodded and told the younger male to find him later. As he was leaving, Greg watched Chekov's face fall a little before he moved to leave.

"Wait, Mr. Chekov," Greg said, grabbing the younger boy's hand.

Chekov turned to the security officer and smiled at him politely, a slight gleam behind his green-brown eyes. "Can I help you, Mr. Harris?" he asked.

"I just wanted to tell you…" Oh god, the kid gave him butterflies every time he looked at him. "… Happy birthday."

"Thank you, Mr. Harris," Chekov replied smiling. "Now can I have my hand back?"

Greg noticed he still hand the younger male by the wrist. "Sorry about that…"

There was an awkward silence between the two before Chekov looked off in the distance and said, "If… if that is all then I should be on my way."

Greg had to keep the younger male around. If he didn't, then that damned Mr. Scott would get to the boy first, and Cupcake wouldn't let that happen… not when _he_ had technically seen the Russian whizkid first. "No its not. I…" Now or never, Greg, "I… I love you."

Chekov's hazel eyes widened, "Mr… Mr. Harris. I'm… flattered. But I don't technically know you enough to accept and reciprocate those feelings…" he said gently.

Greg looked like a kicked puppy for a moment before he composed himself a little, "But… we went to the Academy together for so long…" Greg replied.

"Yes, but we never actually talked in any of the classes we had," Chekov replied. He knew he was breaking the other man's heart, so he sucked in his lips a bit and stood on his tippy-toes, placing to hands firmly on the other's broad shoulders before pecking him carefully on the mouth. All too soon it was over, and Chekov was back on his heels. "There are other people, though. I here Ms. Star is available…"

Cupcake looked passed Chekov at the aforementioned Draconian, watching her pretty golden eyes as they passed over him for a moment. She growled a little, making Cupcake's eyes widen.

"All right, she's a bit scary for a command officer," Chekov replied, remembering the goldshirt's disposition. "But you get what I'm saying, right? I thank you for flattering me, but I have my eyes on someone else."

Greg sighed, "I figured as much… And… good luck with him."

"Thank you," Chekov replied, smiling.

* * *

"Can you even get passed her deadly gaze?" Hikaru was asking, his arm slung over Gaila's shoulders limply. It was a few days after Chekov's birthday, and now there was a new couple among the Lovelies: Scotty and Chekov.

Hikaru, Gaila, Uhura, Chapel, Scotty, and Chekov were in a booth at a refueling station somewhere in an upper galaxy. Hikaru and Scotty had decided to join the Lovelies for a lunch, and the topic was of Greg Harris's shy proposal for him and a certain Draconian to 'go out sometime.' To which little Ms. Star had said yes to, quite to the redshirt's surprise.

"Maybe a little birdie told him to take a chance," Chekov replied. "I heard he had been pining after someone else for so long that he really couldn't look past that person."

"But… couldn't she incinerate you with her breath?" Scotty asked.

Chekov caught Cupcake's eye from across the room, and they gave each other a curt nod. Chekov turned back to his friends, "Only if you get her angry. And Mr. Harris doesn't mean to get anyone he's fond of angry," he replied, squeezing Scotty's hand under the table.


	18. 78: Drink

NAME: Boy Should Come With A Warning Label  
RATING: PG-13  
FANDOM: Star Trek Reboot  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Pavel Chekov, Montgomery Scott; Nyota Uhura others mentioned | Scotty/Chekov, others mentioned  
GENRES: Romance/Humor  
SUMMARY: It started with a cup of coffee.  
PROMPT: 78: Drink; "WARNING: The beverage **you're** about to consume is **extremely hot**."  
WARNINGS: barista!Chekov, workaholic!Scotty, a coffee shop setting, fluff, bad puns… Chekov and Scotty flirt with each other so much you want to finally push them together to get them to snog. You know…  
AU: Modern day setting. Somewhere in England, as Scotty still has a Scottish accent, but Chekov has a Cockney accent. I'm taking some liberties here! Chekov works in a coffee shop, Scotty works as a computer programmer. Uhura is generally awesome, but what else is new?

Note: I should credit **kjcp** and her _Merlin_ story 'Roses By Any Other Name' for the idea of barista flirtation with a customer… as well as for the last half of my prompt.

* * *

Montgomery Scott had a schedule.

But when his coffee machine broke, all went to hell in hand basket. He didn't have time to replace it, hardly. He was bringing home his work every single day in an attempt to get it done by his paid holiday. The Starfleet Company wasn't exactly breathing down his neck about it… Montgomery just worked too hard. Even his coworker and dear friend Hikaru Sulu was starting to worry about him.

But the program was almost up and running, and when it was, NASA could get off his back about how important world security was now that they had made contact with the planet Vulcan. The people of Vulcan seemed nice, but that meant that there were other planets out there, and that's what NASA wanted to protect the earth from. Just in case.

But back to Montgomery Scott and his broken coffee maker. Now that it was totally not working, Montgomery decided to start going to the nearest coffee shop he could to get his daily dose of caffeine. He needed it, as he was up all night, usually, working on the security computer system late into the night.

"Er… first time here, actually," he said to the barista, a young, sandy-haired (curly as heck and adorable on any youngster, Montgomery was sure) boy. Scotty suspected he was a poof, but he wasn't complaining. He was one as well.

"What do you usually have at home, sir?" the boy asked, a slight Cockney accent gracing his lips. It was incredibly sexy to the Scot, for some odd reason.

"Coffee…?" Montgomery asked, feeling incredibly stupid all of the sudden.

The barista laughed, "I see you're a punctual man with a whole schedule. Nyota? What do we have in the way of normal coffee?"

"Medium drip? Large drip?" his beautiful (for a girl, anyway) dark-skinned coworker replied, picking up a cup. "That what you want, sir?"

Montgomery smiled at her, "A _medium_ drip sounds about right."

"That'll be 2.50, sir," the sandy-haired kid replied. He was young, but Montgomery had a feeling he was at least a second-year in Uni. Smart-looking as hell (as well as sexy, as he'd established in the first four seconds of seeing him).

Montgomery gave him his bank card and waited for the coffee, which only took three seconds at the latest.

He was out the door upon getting the coffee. Maybe he didn't need a new coffee maker after all?

* * *

It became a habit for Montgomery to pick up a coffee at the café across the street from his building every weekday. He even had a time when he did it. At 6:30 every morning, he entered the café, and at 6:30 every morning, a medium drip was waiting for him on the counter. All Montgomery had to do was give the barista—_his_ barista—his bank card, and he was out the door.

Montgomery got his holiday about two months after his first visit to the café. He was happy that the program was done and in its final days. Now that he was done writing up the codes, his correspondent at NASA would fix any tweaks and keep running it until it was actually finished. So Montgomery was off for a couple of weeks.

But he still craved coffee from the café across the street from work.

After a weekend with his new coffee machine (he had broken down and gotten one), it was still not the same as going to the café and seeing his barista. So on Monday he got up at 9:00, grabbed a book and his wallet, keys, and sunglasses, and headed out the door.

When he got to the café, his barista (Montgomery caught sight of his nametag: Pavel Chekov. Strange name for a boy from a Cockney neighborhood…) put a hand to his heart (Montgomery noticed he was still wearing his signature short-sleeved shirt and a scarf. The color combination today was a turquoise shirt and a purple scarf. Interesting combination, but gorgeous as usual on Montgomery's barista). "I thought you had died or something. Greg's been drinking your coffee every morning for two days now, and he's a wreck on coffee…"

"Why didn't you drink it?" Montgomery asked.

"Can't stand regular coffee, actually. I have CoffeeMate at home just so I can have a little vanilla flavoring because black coffee is too bitter for me," Pavel replied.

"Boy's got a sweet tooth," Nyota, his dark-skinned coworker, replied. "Medium drip for you, Mr. Scott?"

"No… I'm on vacation, which is why I haven't been coming in as regularly," Montgomery replied, holding up his book, "Thought I'd relax a little to day… get a few pages into this book. I'll try something different," he turned to Pavel, "Any suggestions, Mr. Sweet Tooth?"

"Lattes are always in fashion," Pavel replied. "I could suggest several, but according to your tastes—"

"Surprise me," Montgomery replied, giving the sandy-haired male his bank card.

Pavel grinned a brilliant grin at the Scot and swiped his card, taking the cup and marker from Nyota and scribbled something onto it. Nyota took a look at it and grinned, going over to make the drink.

Montgomery went to a table and sat down. Pavel said something to Nyota about studying for a test he had the next day and disappeared to the back room. Nyota finished making Montgomery's drink and took it out to him.

"Have you… been getting any of Pavel's messages?" she asked.

Montgomery looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?"

"Check the cup, sir," Nyota replied, she winked at Montgomery and sashayed off behind the counter again.

Montgomery blinked at her retreating frame, and then looked at the cup. It seemed perfectly normal, but as he turned it around, he noticed on the warning label, some words had been crossed out:

WARNING:

The beverage **you're** about to

Consume is **extremely hot**.

* * *

When Montgomery was done with his coffee and itching to get some lunch, he went up to the counter again. Pavel was back, either taking a study break, or fearing for his job (as his replacement had fallen asleep on the register).

"No free refills, Mr. Scott," Pavel said, grinning at him.

"No refills, thanks. I just wanted to buy another coffee. A vanilla latte, two shots, if you will."

"Mmm… that's my favorite," Pavel said, taking Montgomery's bank card and swiping it.

"Umm… after your done filling out the order on the cup—" Montgomery started. Pavel looked up from his scribbling just then with his beautiful green-grey eyes. "—can you hand me the marker and cup real quick?"

Pavel blinked, but handed him the objects. Montgomery scribbled a few things on the cup with the marker and handed it back to him. He picked up his book, "See you…" he said, and made for the door.

"Mr. Scott! You're drink?" Pavel called, handing the cup quickly to Nyota before putting hands on the table and leaning in like he was going to climb up over it.

Montgomery waved his arms, his back still to the boy, "It's yours, laddie! Pay special heed to the message I just wrote you!"

* * *

It took thirty minutes for Montgomery to successfully drive home and get in his apartment before his cell phone buzzed.

_You bought me a coffee._

Montgomery laughed.

_Yes I did._

_And you gave me your phone number._

_That too._

_I get off at three._

Montgomery grinned. He knew he had nothing else to do for the rest of the afternoon.

_I'll see you then.

* * *

_

For a man so punctual, Montgomery was about three minutes late. Pavel was waiting for him outside, under an umbrella'd table outside the shop. He stood when he noticed Scotty about a block away.

"Goodness, I thought you'd have been hit by a car…" Pavel said checking the wristwatch on his left arm.

"Couldn't get rid of me that easily, lad," Montgomery replied.

They were silent for a minute. Then Montgomery spoke, "Well… I've already bought you coffee, so that's off the list."

Pavel laughed, "There's a sandwich shop just down the road. It'll take us fifteen minutes just to walk there."

"I love sandwiches," Montgomery replied.

"I had a feeling," Pavel replied, grinning that adorable grin Montgomery had fallen for.

Montgomery thought about for a second as they walked, "You're a clever lad, you know?"

Pavel glanced at him, "Why?"

"That warning label thing."

"Well… you needed to come with a warning label. So I made you a custom one," Pavel replied, putting his hands in the back pockets of his skin-tight jeans.

They grinned at each other before getting into the normal get-to-know-you conversation as they reached the doors for the sandwich shop.

* * *

WARNING:

The beverage **you're** about to

Consume is **extremely hot**.

* * *

A/N: Just to let you know... reviews for your favorite stories would be totally awesome. *hint, hint*


	19. 12: Insanity

NAME: Hobby-Horse (or, Why Pavel Chekov Should Learn A Little Tact)  
RATING: PG-13  
FANDOM: Star Trek Reboot  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Pavel Chekov, Montgomery Scott, Leonard McCoy, Christine Chapel | hinted Scotty/Chekov (sexual tension is fun to play with)  
GENRES: General/Humor/CRACK  
SUMMARY: He seems quite calm for a boy who grew up in an insane asylum. But when he _does_ open his mouth, Scotty believes that he's totally off his rocker.  
PROMPT: 12: Insanity; Ilse's line from _Spring Awakening_: "I'll set you on my little hobby-horse."  
WARNINGS: Insanity, non-traditional fluff, white walls, interesting word-choices, orphan!Chekov, psychiatrist!Scotty, and normal!McCoy. Oh, and lots of references to _Spring Awakening, A Very Potter Musical/Sequel_ and the actual plot of _Star Trek_. This is also very short, but not enough to be called a drabble… I don't think.  
AU: Back when they threw people in white-walled rooms and sometimes strapped them to beds. AKA Insane asylum setting.

* * *

"Dr. Scott… its time for you to see how Mr. Chekov is doing," the nurse at the front desk said.

It was another rainy day, and Montgomery "Scotty" Scott was stuck inside, thank goodness. The only problem was that he was a psychiatrist in the loony bin. Some of his patients had to be seen only in their room because they needed to be strapped to their beds. Others were fine to see him in his cushy office, as the only thing wrong with them was a slight twitch and talk of the end of the world.

But Pavel Andreyevich Chekov was a special case. From afar, he seemed normal. He was a tiny boy, about seventeen years of age but pale, scrawny, and very quiet. He hardly said anything, and he was put in the psychiatric ward because his parents couldn't get him to talk (a few months after placing him here, they died. Spooky coincidence, was all the Head doctor, Dr. McCoy, would tell his staff later). Mr. Chekov wasn't violent, nor was he twitchy. He was just quiet.

Dr. Scott had been gaining progress on the lad for a good two years now. The boy was now talking (an angelic sound to Dr. Scott's ears, for some odd reason), but he spoke in riddles and innuendoes that made even Dr. Scott blush.

"No one here is like me," Chekov had once said, smiling animatedly at Dr. Scott.

"And why is that, Pasha?" (Dr. Scott liked to call his patients by nicknames. It usually soothed them.)

"They're all dogs. They lap up their milk and leave it all around the bowl, not even savoring it," Pavel replied, as if it was fact, "Me? I'm a pussy-cat. I just… skim the cream…"

Dr. Scott made note of what the young boy had said, a little creeped out that the boy seemed to be coming on to him. He quickly changed the subject, and the boy seemed to go back into his own world, babbling, really, about some fictional character who traversed the stars on a spaceship. A nice fantasy, but total rubbish.

* * *

It had been, now, three years since Dr. Scott and Pavel had been seeing each other. He could talk loads now, mostly about his thoughts, because he wasn't allowed anything more. Dr. Scott thought it might even be time for Pavel to go out into the world. He would be paired with a nurse from the hospital until he could do things right, but otherwise… he should be fine.

If he didn't talk much to other people.

He still had a small habit of going off and talking about spaceships and people being dogs or cats of pigs or rabbits. Dr. Scott had suggested he keep a journal, and Pavel took his advice. Pavel was to be paired with a young nurse by the name of Christine, and they were to live in a small flat in the inner city. For now, Pavel would be a secretary (there were male secretaries!) at a local law firm, and then, maybe in a few more years, Pavel could be left alone to go to college or something.

The last day in the hospital, Pavel had one more session with Dr. Scott. It seemed normal until:

"I could have been your greatest adventure," Pavel said matter-of-factly.

"Excuse me?" Dr. Scott asked, blushing at the implcations.

"I'll set you on my hobby-horse and rock you back and forth," Pavel replied, not even blinking for a few minutes.

The silence was awkward, but soon ended. "When I'm free, Dr. Scott. Please come visit me? Then you could travel the world within my lips…"

Dr. Scott wasn't sure if he should get a restraining order or just forget about the whole thing. "You'll need to learn a little tact, first."


	20. 62: Magic

NAME: Off Limits  
RATING: R (not quite NC-17, but it does get a little hinky)  
FANDOM: Star Trek Reboot  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Pavel Chekov, Montgomery Scott, mentions of all sorts of other characters (including OCs) | Scotty/Chekov, Chekov/OC (sorry!), other pairing mentions  
GENRES: Romance/Drama/Tragedy/Angst  
SUMMARY: Pavel is a budding sorcerer. Only problem? Magic is forbidden in this world. When his family puts him on a mission to assassinate Montgomery Scott for the other's involvement in the betrayal of the clan's Princess, will he be able to go through with it?  
WARNINGS: Fantasy, heavy-ish slash, spells said in Welsh, CHARACTER DEATH, and some _Harry Potter_-esque swearing. Slight _Merlin_ rip-off, but not much.  
AU: Modern times. Alternate dimension where magic is real (like its not here and now *huffs*) but forbidden. I use spells from _Harry Potter_. "Merlin's Pants" is a swear frequently dropped. Chekov is 20, Scotty is about 29: creative liberties, b*tches.

Note: I'm sorry if the ending angers you. Endings aren't always happy for tragic couples.

* * *

Scotty wasn't normally this nervous. It wasn't like he was meeting with the company boss: he _was_ the company boss. He had just taken on an intern from the British Isles' leading college of business, and he was meeting the kid for the first time. Only problem? This kid could maybe surpass him. He, Montgomery Scott of Starfleet Enterprises, could possibly be out-done by a child.

He had never felt so nervous. Except maybe in his childhood, when he had befriended someone who was breaking the law by even being around.

Magic was a wonderful tool; but only if you were willing to be killed by the government by using it. It was banned by the Queen so long ago that everyone these days just went along with the fear and prejudice of it.

But Scotty had befriended a user of magic; a sorceress by the name of Nyota Uhura. She was part of an underground clan (no, literally, it was underground) that never saw the sun. So, like the little mermaid, she came up to the surface, made friends with Scotty and another boy named Nero, but Nero betrayed her. Scotty had tried to save her, but his mother had shut him up in a cupboard until he promised not to tell anyone about her. Thus, he sort of aided her in her death.

But Scotty tried not to think about that. It was passed him now, so really this feeling before a big meeting with the 20-year-old business genius was actually the _only_ time he was nervous. The 29-year-old corporate leader sighed and sat down, finally, just as the door swung open and a sandy-haired boy walked in.

"Mr. Scott?" the boy asked, his bright green eyes flashing toward the other a little more intense than usual. He seemed frightened, though, despite the determined look in his eyes.

"That's me, lad," the Scottish-born male replied, putting his hand out, "Welcome to Starfleet Enterprises."

The other boy was slightly confused for a minute before he seemed to remember his manners. He shook the other's big, warm hand and was taken aback by how nice Scotty seemed.

He had a mission, Pavel did.

He was part of that underground group of warlocks, the one Miss Nyota Uhura had been part of. The brightest sorcerer of his class, he was sent up to the Surface to assassinate this Montgomery Scott for the murder of his beloved Princess (the very Nyota Uhura who had been killed thanks to Nero's betrayal and Scotty's silence). Of course, being trained as an agent to the underground government, he would only strike when he knew it was right: first meetings weren't the best time for assassinations. Gaining information first was always good, and for that to occur, agents had to show patience until the most opportune moment was at hand.

But Chekov wasn't aware that humans who betrayed the trust of royalty were so damned _pretty._ There was nothing to protect him against those beautiful brown eyes and that soft skin. Nothing to help him get over the nice Scottish lilt in his subject's voice, nor the gentle disposition the other had with him. Merlin's _pants_ this might prove difficult in the end…

Initial thoughts aside, Pavel was worried the job might not get done, and that his mission would be terminated and he'd be sent back, only to have another go in his place. Len might be a better candidate, but Pavel wanted to stay up here and get to know this human.

That… was a bad thing to want, actually. Since it wasn't on terms with what the underground government had wanted.

But Pavel wasn't on a time limit, so he was free to take as long as he liked…

Montgomery seemed to relax a little once introductions were made. He sat the boy down on a chair across from his desk and they chatted about this and that and what Scotty expected (coffee on his desk every morning: black, two sugars, a banana-nut muffin next to it. Otherwise, Pavel was to do odd jobs like copying and taking down numbers when Scotty got a direct call to his phone line when his secretary ran a message through. That kind of thing). Pavel nodded his head and listened as carefully as he could; the Scottish accent and the way Mr. Scott talked with his hands distracted him.

Where Pavel grew up (underground so his people and him could use magic without being seen and executed for it), it was all right for people to love whomever they wanted. Love was the sacred thing, and whomever one chose was deemed the right choice. Pavel had learned that some things were still taboo on the Surface, but that walls were being broken down, it was all right now for certain couples to do certain things. Pavel had grown up falling in love with both men and women: from his childhood jaunts with Gaila Fitzgerald and Christine Chapel to those fevered nights spent with his childhood friend (and now part-time shag) Elliot Hamilton.

So this sudden crush on the enemy was only surprising for the fact that _it was a sudden crush on the enemy_.

On the other end of the spectrum, Scotty couldn't believe his luck. The boy was _gorgeous_ (but totally off limits), smart (but totally off limits), funny (but totally off limits) and, not to mention, _totally off limits._

Scotty ended the meeting by excusing himself to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, he splashed water on himself and had to _calm himself down_ a little before returning to his office, which was now empty. Pavel walked into the room a few minutes later, "I thought maybe you'd like something to drink. Black. Two sugars."

Scotty looked into the cup and smiled back up at Pavel, "You're a godsend, Mr. Chekov. Thank you. Now uhm… go acquaint yourself with Mr. Olsen, the secretary…"

Pavel bowed a little, a small (totally gorgeous) smile spread on his lips. "Yes sir."

_Totally. Off. Limits.

* * *

_

The first time it happened, it was at an office party. There were always office parties. It was because Scotty's second in command, one James Kirk, was a bit of a party animal. So when Greg Harris gets a promotion, James gets out the wine coolers.

So both Chekov and Scotty have to be nice and take one as well. And then another. And then _another_. And soon everyone around them becomes blurry and they don't remember anything when they finally wake up in odd positions around the office the next morning. It's especially embarrassing when Pavel wakes up, his hair disheveled and his jacket on the other side of the room on top of the copier—_and Montgomery Scott has his arms around him_. He's quite warm, his boss is, but the little intern needs to get his jacket and pop home to change and stuff before he goes to check in with his family.

* * *

The second time it happens, Chekov is aware this time. He doesn't drink, but Scotty seems coerced into it. Chekov laughs as everybody but him and Mr. Olsen gets piss drunk and starts losing their inhibitions all around.

That's when Scotty grabs him from around the middle and begins kissing his ear lobe. _Merlin's pants, _It's a nice sensation, but Chekov can't help but become uncomfortable. "Careful, sir. That's harassment," he says cheekily, his cheeks flushed.

"Oh, sorry… last time we did it you were piss drunk as well…" Scotty replied, his voice low and authoritative. Chekov shivered. He had to get his kinks figured out or he might die of sexual repression up here…

Chekov blinked. He didn't remember anything about the last time… and Scotty hadn't either… or else he had and had just forgotten about it over the weekend or something. But Scotty was suddenly slumping against him, and Chekov had to hold his boss up or he might hurt himself.

"_Mind your time up there…_" his boss back Underground had said.

Chekov moaned audibly, and Scotty chuckled, his mouth somewhere in the crook of Chekov's neck. "I'm 'ardly doin' anyfing," he muttered. When he was drunk, his refined Scottish accent returned to the Highlands, so to speak. It was endearing and sexy to the young warlock.

Chekov rolled his eyes, "The groan meant nothing, sir. You're very drunk."

"I know," Scotty replied. "You should join me."

"No thanks, sir. I hardly remember the last time, but there were clues for sexual harassment from none other than yourself…" Chekov replied, but his tone was growing flirty.

"Nothing _that_ bad happened," Scotty moaned, like the gentle hum from the copy machine they were next to was hurting his ears. Scotty looked very drunk, so Chekov figured the hum was louder to Scotty than it was to him. "Was nice. Just a little kissing and touching…" he said, closing his eyes now against the light.

But his eyes opened again as Chekov's lips touched his, pressing hard against him. Scotty moaned into it and pressed Chekov against the wall, his knee in between the other man's legs, and his hands moving from the sides of the other's head and down to his chest and then—_Merlin's pants_—down to Chekov's groin.

Chekov pushed his boss away quickly, "No, Mr. Scott," he said, kissing him under his ear and making the other groan. It almost made Chekov's pants a little tight, but he was too sober for that.

It was time to leave the party, though. He gave Scotty one more fierce kiss on the mouth, as if claiming the older male before he whispered, "_Angen i mi__diflannu_!*" and he quite literally disappeared. Not wanting to call attention to himself, though, he turned up on the street outside and hurried on to his apartment complex.

Though he could have stayed to touch and caress the older male, Chekov wanted to take his time. He wanted a proper date first, a proper kiss that wasn't laced with alcohol on either Scotty or Chekov's side… or both sides, really. He felt his heart thump in his chest and realized the emotion he was feeling. It had been different with his fevered nights with Elliot. With anyone that he had ever been with.

He was in love with Montgomery Scott. And he wanted something lasting with him, rather than a few passionate nights. But he still had the tightness in his pants to get over. And it was so much more fun if he had someone else there with him to help him _get over_ it…

Pavel took out his phone and called the first number he had called a few days prior. "Elliot. I'm gonna need your special rub-down tonight…"

* * *

Mr. Scott woke up in his office with a blinding headache the next morning. It was just before dawn, thank goodness, so he made himself a cup of coffee and nursed it along with some painkillers in his desk drawer. When his senses were dead enough, he walked the three blocks to his apartment and paused in the doorway.

He had remembered each and every time he had kissed Pavel. Even drunk the boy was delicious and Scotty wanted no one else. Of course, he had come out of the closet his sophomore year of college, and no one had really cared. His best friend was Jim Kirk, who was omnisexual at his worst (and best) even though he was sort of tied-down to a man he had met when they all were seniors in college and just about to graduate. They had moved in two summers later, after dating each other for the same amount of time.

Kirk had been Scotty's first (and then a messy on-again, off-again thing with a man Kirk affectionately called Cupcake, though the feeling Kirk had for him was mutual hate, if anything. Scotty hated to think of that little time in his life, though), though it was more a friends-with-benefits type of situation. Now Scotty was focusing on his career, but it was a little difficult now that he had a massive crush on his new intern. Who was still _totally off limits_. But Scotty couldn't fathom why Pavel Chekov was _totally off limits_ anymore. Something about him… the feelings he got around the boy, besides hot-and-bothered, of course, were the same feelings he had gotten around Uhura all those years ago…

Scotty noticed he had paused at his doorway and snapped out of his stillness long enough to assess the situation of his bachelor pad. He sat down for a moment, still thinking about the familiarity of Chekov. Pavel and Nyota had the same smell, Scotty thought, sniffing his hand. The hand that had caressed Pavel at the party last night… it smelled of the landscape after the rain… Uhura had had a similar smell, though hers was more potent than Chekov and he could smell her from almost a mile away… Chekov's was more subtle.

Scotty had to know. Was Chekov… one of them? Uhura had been from Underground: a warlock's daughter, she had said. Magic was outlawed on the surface, and suddenly Scotty was worried at Pavel would be a repeat of his childhood.

He dashed out of his apartment, scaring his elderly neighbor as he rushed down the hallway and out the door toward Pavel's apartment. Tailing Chekov had been off limits to Scotty, but he still knew where the boy lived because he drove past Pavel's building once in the beginning; only once, and then never again after that. But now Scotty had a mission: to figure out of Pavel was indeed one of _them_, and to get him away from the city fast before he did something stupid and got himself killed.

The kid made him feel more than just hot-and-bothered, that was for sure. Scotty truly cared for him now. The realization only made Scotty start sprinting as he saw the building a pressed Chekov's number on the intercom.

"Hello?" the other's young voice said after a few minutes. He sounded tired, but somehow calm and… elated?

"Montgomery Scott… you… uhm… left something at the office."

There was a sound of, "He's still alive?" from behind Pavel (or next to him) and Scotty heard Pavel's audible shudder.

"Shush, Ellie," Pavel hissed, then, "Come… come on up, Mr. Scott."

He was buzzed in, and he ran up the stairs to Pavel's apartment. The door opened on its own, it seemed. "Ellie! Stop!" Pavel hissed.

Scotty suddenly came face-to-face with a strange young man. He was about Pavel's height, with white-blonde hair, piercing grey-green eyes, and eyebrows furrowed as he stared Scotty down. "I can't believe you, Pasha," he said to Chekov, who was sitting on the couch, wearing a yellow bathrobe. His shoulder was exposed, and as he felt Scotty's eyes lingering on the bare flesh, he moved the bathrobe collar up over it. The stranger in front of Scotty, however, had the audacity to strut around Pavel's apartment in nothing but a pair of black silk boxers.

"I'm sorry, but, who are you?" Scotty asked.

"Elliot Hamilton. Pavel's part-time shag," Elliot said. Scotty placed Elliot's accent in Southern Wales. Pavel's nearly matched Elliot's, though it was more Middle English, maybe from near Middlesbrough or Sunderland.

Scotty's eyebrows shot up, but he turned to Chekov, "Mr. Chekov, did you happen to know a Nyota Uhura?" he asked suddenly.

"How dare you talk about our revered maryr Princess," Elliot growled.

Scotty blinked at him. "So you are from Underground," Scotty said, to both of them, since Chekov was squirming and Elliot was doing most of the talking.

"So you are a traitor," Elliot replied, mocking him, Scottish accent and all. "You Surfacers are all the same. Think you can play dumb about the Underground and then freak out and get us all killed," he said, pacing now, "News Flash!" he yelled, turning to Scotty, "We won't harm you if you don't harm us. Nero got what he deserved but you… we never found you! Until now!" he yelled. "Kill him, Pavel! He's stone shocked! It's the perfect time!"

Pavel stood up, a wooden stick in his hand now. He was shaking as he tried to get something out. "M-M-Merlin's pants!" he suddenly cried, putting his hands over his face. "I… I can't!" he added.

Elliot blinked. But he saw the tears falling through Chekov's hands and shook his head. "You were always weak. Falling in love with the wrong kinds of people. I knew Gaila would break your heart by running off with someone stronger. I knew Christine wouldn't take you seriously. And now here you are, falling in love with a Surfacer who you're suppose to off!"

Scotty backed up, but Elliot screamed "_Peidiwch__â rhedeg__oddi__wrthyf_!**" and a web-like thing went over the entrance. When Scotty backed into it, it shocked him violently, and he was thrust to the floor from the sensations. Elliot turned to Chekov, "Don't make me do this for you, Pasha. I thought you were stronger. _King Khan_ thought you were stronger…"

Chekov moaned and uncovered his eyes, pointing a shaking wand at Scotty, "_O__w-waed__fy__c-c-cyndadau__…***" _he started, but he shook his head, running to Scotty. "I can't. I didn't want you to find out this way, and I really didn't mean to fall… to fall in love with you…" he said.

Elliot flinched and grabbed his own wand from the table. "_Bod yn__dawel_, Pavel****," he said, and Pavel suddenly put his hands over his mouth, squeaking and trying to form words. "I should have done this instead of you..." he said, grabbing his friend's hand and pulling him away from the non-magical man, who was shocked, still, and suddenly scrabbling to run. Elliot gave him a cold stare as Scotty tried the door, saw it still buzzing with ellectrical web, and looked to the windows.

He pointed his wand again, "_Byddwch yn__dal i fod__, __yn__dawel__, __ac__ni fyddwch__yn teimlo__rhywbeth...*****" _he said, eerily calm. Scotty was suddenly paralyed, his throat contracting suddenly and his lips feeling like it was glued shut. He also felt numbness set in his feet, slowly ebbing over his body. Elliot nodded curtly and whispered, "Now Pavel... watch how a _real_ assassin from the underground does it."

From his place under Elliot's firm arm, cuddling close and shaking, Chekov opened on green eye and placed it on Scotty's paralyzed form. He looked apologetic and scared giving Scotty one last look before he flinched at Elliot's hitched breath, and closed his eye again. Elliot smiled cryptically as he whispered, "_O__waed__fy__cyndadau__, byddaf yn __gweld__chi__yn marw_...******"

And the last thing Scotty saw before total blackness was Chekov's eyes flutterng open and the young warlock running toward him...

* * *

_I watched him die. I watched the one thing that might have made me truly happy die. I had fallen in love with a Surfacer, only to watch him die at the hands of who I thought was my best friend. Dying in the hands of my love's people is better than this feeling of betrayel and loss._

_The only thing magic cannot do is bring someone back to life. Magic cannot do it, just like True Love's First Kiss is only a myth for the romantically insane. Besides, Scotty and I had kissed before this. One more kiss wasn't magical enough, and I was still kissing a corpse._

_Elliot calmed me down, drugged me up, and took me back home to the Underground, stating I was a coward and that I needed more training._

_I told my mother about him. Scotty, I mean. She reminded me it would have been dangerous. But he'll always be in my heart. I vowed never to see Elliot as a friend or a sexual partner again. Maybe I'll love again. Maybe. Mother reminds me that losing a loved one is hard, and that I shouldn't have to snap back to my old life after only a few days. But she is going to kick me out of the house after two weeks to look for companionship elsewhere._

_I can all ready hear her brain clicking into gear. Match-maker, match-maker, find Pav a match... _

But... for now... I think I'll just sleep, and hope I don't dream his entire death again. But even a warlock like me can't decide which dreams come...

_

* * *

_

Translations from Welsh:

*I need to disappear!  
**Do not run from me!  
***From the blood of my forefathers…  
****Be quiet, Pavel  
***** Be still, be silent, and you will not feel a thing…  
******From the blood of my forefathers, I will see you die…


	21. 74: Are You Challenging Me?

NAME: Tradition  
RATING: PG  
FANDOM: Star Trek Reboot  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Pavel Chekov & Montgomery Scott, mostly | pre-slash Scotty/Chekov.  
GENRES: Romance/Humor  
SUMMARY: Scotty needs to study for his final exams. Too bad Chekov has other ideas. Private school!verse. Semi-sequel to Prompt 82 (Can You Hear Me?)'s fic _Let It Shine._  
PROMPT: 74: Are You Challenging Me?  
WARNINGS: Chekov's accent, Scotty's accent, tickle fights, pre-slash, fluff, and uniforms.  
AU: High school fic. Set at St. Etoile's Academy. Scotty is a junior (going on senior year) and Chekov is a freshman (going on sophomore year).

* * *

Dorm-life. It was a bit hectic and messy, especially if you were kind of the prefect for your residence hall. Scotty was part of the Reds, which had a red flag, of course. The three main colors for St. Etoile's were the three primary colors. There were three main dorm halls, and the three colors really represented them. Scotty was part of the Reds, while his best friend (formally New Kid) was in the Golds. Other members of the Starstruck Crew were dispersed ranging from the Blues to the Golds to the Reds.

Final exams were just ending, and Scotty was just finishing his packing, only having his linens to put away, but he had two more nights in the dorms before he got on a plane. He was just paying the postage man who took the boxes to the post man and sent the boys' boxes all over the world, when his best friend, one Pavel Andreyevich Chekov came bounding up to him.

"All right zere, Scotty?" he asked, his Russian accent still thick despite being in California for seven months for school.

"Yeah," Scotty replied, grinning at his friend. Scotty had been one of the first people to befriend the freshman. His roommate, a fellow freshman, was the other: a Hikaru Sulu.

"Remember ve still hawe to sing for Graduation in a few days," Chekov reminded lightly. He and Scotty were in the Startstruck Crew, St. Etoile's glee club. "Remember ze rendition of ze graduation song," he added, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Most annoying thing ever. But Kirk and McCoy made it a duet for us, so it's pretty nice…" Scotty replied, shrugging.

"It's _repetitive_…" Pavel whined.

Scotty laughed, ruffling the younger boy's hair fondly, "It's _tradition_."

Chekov chuckled, "I vould not break tradition, as ve are ze most popular group on ze campus, da?"

Scotty nodded, "That we are," he said, "Speaking of which, I think we have another practice in a couple of hours, right?"

Chekov nodded, "Seven on ze dot. Or Len vill be wery angry at us…"

"He doesn't stay mad for long, lad," Scotty told him. They were silent for a moment. Then: "Want to come up to my room, Pasha?"

Pavel grinned, "You hawe one more exam tomorrow, da?" he asked, "Vouldn't I just get in ze vay?"

Scotty sighed, "But, Paa-vel!" he whined. Pavel shook his head: sometimes he felt like the upperclassman, when that was clearly Scotty.

"Fine. I'll come for a little vhile. Zen I vant you to study until rehearsal zis ewening."

* * *

Chekov loved the upperclassman rooms. They were upstairs, on the third and fourth floors of the residence dormitories. They were as comfy as the freshman and sophomore rooms down in the second and first floors, but there was something about being up high that made Chekov deliriously happy. He sat on Scotty's bed (which still had his linens and blanket on it, despite the bareness of the rest of the room) and watched as Scotty sheepishly lowered the lid of all of his luggage cases.

"Excited to go home?" Chekov asked.

"Yeah," his friend replied, "Spend some time with Dad at the shop, take care of me sister and brother. Maggie's five and Andrew's nine," Scotty replied, "Me parents realized that they wanted more children after me a little late."

Chekov laughed, "I'm an only child. Zough I might not be vhen I get home," he replied, chuckling.

Scotty laughed with him before sitting down at the edge of the bed. He felt odd if he put his feet up with Chekov on it. "I can't believe this time next year you guys will be singing the graduation song to _me_," Scotty said.

"And ze rest of your class," Chekov reminded.

"No, Pasha," Scotty said, sarcasm rearing its head behind those wild brown eyes, "I'm the only student graduating next year."

"If you vanted us to sing to you, all you had to do vas ask," Pavel replied, fluttering his eyes coquettishly.

Scotty gulped and turned away from the other, blushing slightly. Chekov saw this and crooked his head to the side, poking the other innocently in the side. Scotty let out a feverish giggle and Chekov had to cover his mouth from laughing. "_Somebody's_ ticklish," he said, the laughter behind his eyes making Scotty blush deeper, if that was even _possible_ for the seventeen-year-old.

Chekov leaned forward, shifting so he was on his knees and maybe a few inches taller than the older teen. He then poked Scotty in the side again, making the other jump back, putting his feet (finally) on the bed. Chekov continued poking Scotty in various spots on his chest, sides, and stomach, making the older boy laugh and squeak. For some strange reason, though, Scotty didn't seem to want to stop the younger boy.

Finally, the older boy retaliated, rather than stopped the younger boy all together, by catching the boy off guard by tickling Pavel's stomach. Pavel shrieked, thankful for the insulated dorm rooms before he continued attacking the older boy, only to get rolled over on his back by him.

Finally, they had to stop, to catch their breaths. They seemed comfortable, Scotty straddling the younger boy as they huffed and tried to gain a steady breathing rhythm back. Finally, Scotty noticed he was on top of Pavel and moved quickly, sitting at the edge of the bed.

After a few minutes: "I von," Pavel said, grinning.

"No you didn't," Scotty retorted, still flushed (from the thrill from the game or realizing he had just been _straddling_ the younger boy, he wouldn't say). "I was… I pinned ya, okay?"

Chekov folded his arms over his chest and climbed off the bed. "Vell, maybe next year I'll vin," he said. "Or before our fall midterms? Ve can make it our own little tradition…" he said.

Scotty was silent, then: "Your on."

"Zen in zat case, you should study before we go on St. Etoile's stupid graduation tradition…" Chekov said, moving toward the door.

Scotty turned and nodded, smiling. "I bet ya I can pin ya again."

"Vhen fall midterms come around, ve shall see…" Pavel replied, his back turned as he waved a hand in the air, disappearing down the hall to his own residence hall.

And Scotty blushed again, putting his hands over his face before he pulled his French book over to study for his last exam of his junior year.

* * *

A/N: Don't forget to review and alert if you want to see more. (Oh, I'll continue to write these until all 100 are written even if you don't review... Gah! You get what I mean!)


	22. 46: Family

NAME: As Long As We're Together  
RATING: PG  
FANDOM: Star Trek Reboot  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Pavel Chekov, Montgomery Scott, James T. Kirk, Spock, Leonard McCoy, Hikaru Sulu, Gaila, Nyota Uhura, Christine Chapel | slight Scotty/Chekov and Uhura/Spock, if you squint and do a couple splits.  
GENRES: Romance/Humor/Family/Fantasy  
SUMMARY: When Pavel Chekov is orphaned as a small child, he is taken in by a mismatched band of children and their den-father, James T. Kirk, a jobless sea-captain.  
PROMPT: 46: Family  
WARNINGS: No accents, poor people, small children, fluff without much plot, really. Dabble-y.  
AU: Slightly Dickinsonian. Meaning everyone in this story is poor, orphaned, but totally happy with each other. This is in a xenophobic, steampunk-ish, industrial world. I made up the ages of everyone, though Chekov is still the youngest.

* * *

Chekov was only ten when he father and mother were killed. In their small village, there was a terrible attack by the police, eradicating everyone of foreign descent. Chekov's parents were second generation Russian, and so they were amongst the first killed. Chekov was only saved by tagging along with a family friend, a girl of African descent who was about eight years older than him.

Now they were in London town, orphaned and alone, with no food or water. Nyota, as the girl was called, wouldn't let Pavel out of her sight as they wandered the streets, looking for morsels of food in dumpsters outside restaurants and sleeping under the stars or under newspapers when it was wet outside.

"I'm so sorry," Uhura said, adjusting her hat over her ears as the rain poured down one particularly nasty night.

"Stop apologizing," the little ten-year-old replied, cuddling close to his friend under the thin blanket they had found.

There was a sudden flash and Pavel and Nyota looked up to see a boy holding a torch. He was pale, about Nyota's age, with slick black hair and ears that pointed slightly. "Oi!" he called, putting a fingerless-gloved hand to his mouth to call the others, "I found the newbies!"

Nyota was suddenly standing, bringing Pavel up with her, a protective stance tensing her body.

"Settle down, girl," a new voice said. Another face popped up, dirty and darker skinned than his companion. The complexion was rather lighter than Uhura's dark face, though… maybe he was from the Orient. He wore a hat like a train-conductor, and was chewing on a piece of grass. "We ain't gonna hurt you. You look like orphans, and since we are too, we just want to look out fer ya."

The rest of the other orphans came up next: a beautiful girl with tanned skin and dark red curls. She was wearing a long trench coat over a tattered grey dress. There was a grumpy looked boy with brown hair and brown eyes, who was carrying a medical case and was wearing dorky-looking suspenders. The other boy couldn't be more than fourteen, with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore a large overcoat and baggy khaki pants, and he was dragging along a toolbox. The leader was a man of about 24, with blond hair (although with all the mud, you couldn't really tell), blue eyes, and a content smirk on his face.

"Who… who are you?" Uhura asked, still in front of her little charge.

"We're family now," the older man said. "I take in any ragamuffin on the streets and we take the streets by storm. We steal food and sleep on a very special ship that I own…"

"I'm Spock, this is Gaila—" about the curly-haired girl, "—Len—" about the grumpy looking male with the first-aid kit, "—Hikaru—" the Asian, "—and Scotty."

Scotty, the one with the toolbox, looked at the older male, "And that's Cap'm Kirk, our guardian. Nothing to worry about, miss, see?" he said.

Uhura relaxed a little when she saw they would rather tell them their names than attack. "I'm Nyota, and this is Pavel."

Pavel showed himself, and Scotty blinked, suddenly getting a little uncomfortable. "How old is he?" he asked.

"Ten sir," Pavel replied politely.

Gaila grinned, "I'm twelve. Get over yourself, Scotty," she said, glaring at the brunet. If looks could kill, Gaila would have probably killed Scotty, resurrected him, and killed him again.

"Welcome to the family, children," Kirk said, putting his hand out to Uhura, who shook it. "We may be a bunch of ragamuffins, but as long as we're together, we're happy has clams at high noon."


	23. 37: Eyes

NAME: Windows  
RATING: PG-13  
FANDOM: Star Trek Reboot  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Pavel Chekov, Montgomery Scott, a couple of OCs, others mentioned | pre-slash Chekov/Scotty, others mentioned.  
GENRES: Romance/Drama/Tragedy  
SUMMARY: They say that eyes are the windows into one's soul. But Chekov seems soulless, and Scotty wants to know why.  
PROMPT: 37: Eyes  
WARNINGS: Abuse, OOC!Chekov, AU, twisted and bad (as in, bad character) OCs.  
AU: Modern day AU. Chekov is in high school, Scotty is an mechanic at a shop close to his school. Chekov is still 17, and Scotty is about 22. OCs are Chekov's adopted parents. This is set in some made-up yet chiefly Scottish city.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters or references shown here. I do own the idea to some degree, as well as the creative liberties to write this fic.

* * *

It started when Pavel Andreyevich Chekov walked into Scotty's shop for some parts. Okay, Montgomery Scott, aka Scotty, didn't actually own the shop. He worked for James T. Kirk, businessman extraordinaire, and ladies' man. But he felt more in charge than ever, since James worked from his office in a building on the other side of town. So really, Scotty was head honcho.

Anyway, Chekov was a senior in high school, the youngest in his class, and he needed spare parts, as his adopted father had asked him to stop by after school. Scotty had graduated from that very same high school, and asked the boy a lot of questions about how the school was doing and what Chekov was interested in.

"Being invisible," answered the boy, his accent not quite Scottish. He sounded Slavic, perhaps; Scotty pinpointed his accent to be Russian, maybe from Moscow or some of the more European-esque cities there.

The answer, though, had unnerved him. When he went to give the curly-haired chap a good looking over (without leering, though Scotty was bisexual and sometimes couldn't help himself when with a gorgeous bloke or lass.), he noticed that the hazel-green eyes were cloudy, almost… soulless, if Scotty believed in souls and life forces and all that occult nonsense. With Chekov, though, he really believed.

When Chekov left, Scotty stopped himself from following the boy out, and continued to work.

The second time Scotty and Chekov met was the second time Chekov came in for parts. It was about three, four months after the first time, and Chekov looked haggard and bruised. His eyes were bloodshot, and there were bruises on his bare arms, though he attributed it to being very klutzy.

Scotty asked the boy out to coffee to talk about it, but Chekov flinched upon contact (Scotty had put his hand on the younger male's shoulder) and stuttered out an excuse that 'Father was waiting on the parts.'

The third time Scotty and Chekov met was when Scotty was called out to do a number on the principal's car, which had broken down in the parking lot of the school. There, while taking a break to see the man himself, Scotty walked in on Chekov in the office with his father and mother, a cloth full of what looked like ice in a wash-cloth over his left eye.

"You have another few months with me, boy," his adopted father, Scotty presumed, hissed right as Scotty opened the door without knocking. He and the principal, a Mr. Greg Harris, were rather good friends.

"Oh!" Chekov's adopted mother said, putting her very fancy handkerchief to her mouth when Scotty entered. Apparently, a greasy jumpsuit was not something to wear in her presence.

"Oh, sorry," Scotty said, raising one eyebrow at the couple. Chekov's 'Father' was still holding Pavel roughly by the shoulder, but he let go of him as he scrutinized Scotty.

"Principal Harris isn't here right now," he said, crossing his arms.

Scotty grinned like there was no abnormal tension in the room and sat down on a chair a ways down the line from Chekov and his adopted parents. "Then don't mind me. Just here to give Greg the low-down on his car problems. What are you in for?"

"Nothing. Seems my son here has been acting out," the man replied, sitting his son down roughly and then following his own (physical) advice.

"It seems to me someone else was acting out against your son…" Scotty quipped, pointing to the ice/wash-cloth bundle over Chekov's eye.

"Well… it's always Pavel's fault. He's a little faggot and he deserves all he gets," Mr. Chekov replied gruffly. "You know what I mean?"

Scotty shook his head, still smiling though Mr. Chekov's words had struck a nasty chord in the pit of Scotty's stomach. No wonder Pavel's eyes seemed empty of all life: he was abused emotionally and physically, no doubt. Hard to say if there was any sexual violence involved, but one thing was for sure: Pavel needed to get out.

Principal Harris entered before Scotty could answer. He straightened out (not literally) Pavel and his family's situation, and then turned to his oldest friend. "I don't like his parents. I love the kid: intelligent and a wonderful singer in the choir, but his parents… man."

"Could we… stage an intervention? Get him out? He's going to be eighteen soon anyway, right?" Scotty asked.

Greg blinked, "You know… I've never thought about that. But… he's going to be eighteen in only two months…"

"You're going to let that sweet kid stay with those horrible people on the basis that he's only got two months left?" Scotty asked, actually standing up and pointing toward the door the family had left from. Then, after sitting back down and putting his head in his hands miserably, Scotty muttered, "Just for being gay… I don't get people."

"And you never will…" Greg said, "I feel for the kid too… but that he has two months left is exactly what the judge is going to say if we take them to court. And what other evidence to we have besides a couple bruises on the kid's person that could have come from _anywhere_?"

Scotty shook his head and left the office then without a word about his friend's car, which was fixed up later by another co-worker of Scotty's after Scotty called it in, saying he had something to do.

The fourth time Chekov and Scotty met was after being invited to the school two months later as a special guest to the principal. It was Chekov's birthday, but it was also a special performance made by the seniors of the school. Chekov was in his intended solo, and then a small a capella group made up of the four senior boys: Spock Grayson, Colin Olsen, Hikaru Sulu, and Pavel Chekov (of course). Scotty watched them in awe, after looking around and seeing Mr. and Mrs. Chekov were not there to see their adopted son's performance.

After the performance, Scotty approached the younger male and said, "Happy birthday."

Pavel stared him down, his eyes still cloudy and lifeless. "Thanks, sir."

"Now that you're eighteen… are you leaving home?" Scotty asked.

"I've got to graduate high school in a few weeks… but I got into the University here in town… Father doesn't want to pay for housing, so I'm stuck at home for… for another four years," the kid replied.

Scotty shook his head, "No you're not. Move out."

"I… can't disrespect my father's wishes," Pavel replied firmly.

Scotty shook his head, "I will help you move out. You can stay with me until we find you your own apartment far away from those tools you call parents."

Chekov blinked, tears beginning in those cloudy grey-green eyes. "Sir, I…" he trailed off, wiping at his eyes with his hand.

"Please call me Scotty. And I know I'll need to buy you coffee before asking you to move in with me. But I hate seeing those… those soulless eyes of yours. I think… I think if you just move out, then…"

Pavel stopped him by taking his hand, "Thank you, Scotty. I… I know I'll get… hurt by telling my family… but I really would like to… gain my soul back," he said, giving Scotty a small smile. It was probably the first real smile the kid had given anyone in a long time.

"Let me be there when you tell them. Now that you're eighteen… you don't need their approval, but still. I want to be there for you so they won't… hurt you as bad," Scotty said, a hand trailing down a still healing bruise behind Pavel's ear.

Pavel rose on to his toes and kissed Scotty's nose, "All right. Tomorrow at one in the afternoon. You'll have time off work, yes?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll see you then. With you… I'll have the courage I never had to defy them. Thank you," Pavel whispered, pressing his forehead to Scotty's for a moment before the seniors who had sang with him came to pat him on the back and congratulate him.

The fifth time Pavel and Scotty met, of course, was to tell Pavel's parents that Pavel was moving out of their house and in with Scotty. Mr. Chekov, despite Scotty's presence, slapped his adopted son across the face, but Mrs. Chekov only sniffed into her handkerchief and told Scotty where some boxes were for Pavel's limited amount of stuff.

After only two hours, Scotty's pick-up was filled with boxes, and he and the kid were on their way to a whole new life. When Scotty and Pavel shared their first kiss that night, Scotty almost missed the kid's lips because he was looking into the shiny, crystalline, emerald-coloured eyes that Pavel had been hiding, and within those eyes, those windows: the obvious soul Pavel had possessed before his abuse.

* * *

A/N: Com/crit welcomed, review button is below *wink, wink, nudge, nudge, know what I mean, know what I mean?*. Throwing cupcakes at me is optional. (Hardcore Trekkies will get that reference. Laugh, my friends, laugh.)


	24. 11: Memory

NAME: Careful What You Wish For  
RATING: PG-13  
FANDOM: Star Trek Reboot  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Pavel Chekov, Montgomery Scott, others (of course) | Scotty/Chekov, Kirk/the female species  
GENRES: Romance/Humor  
SUMMARY: Due to a stupid competition, freshman Chekov loses his memory. Kirk and Sulu decide to repair the damages by telling the forgetful boy that he and Scotty are dating. Will the lie become a truth?  
PROMPT: 11: Memory  
WARNINGS: High school, sexuality, AU, creative liberties taken and ran with.  
AU: High school AU. Everyone's American-ish.

* * *

It had all been a joke.

High school was full of them, really. 'Let's make fun of the nerds because they have no real friends.' 'The Principal will never know what hit him.'

The only thing that wasn't a joke was the bond between five boys from different classes and cliques.

There was James Kirk, the leader of the group. Triple-threat sports player, and top player in each. He was a junior, with the best grades. In fact, every boy in the five had the best grades in the school. Jim was a charismatic youth, with a new girlfriend every week, and sometimes repeats. That's why all of the girls still liked him, because he always came back. Always. But he always made time for his teammates, and his best friends.

Next was Hikaru Sulu, a Japanese-American sophomore and future pilot. Every weekend was spent out on the airfields. He had his license and his own plane. Many vacations were taken by the five in Sulu's plane, but the friendship was deeper than that. Sulu was fiercely loyal, even though, without the five, he spent most of his time in the library or the physics lab.

Next was Montgomery Scott. He was the only senior in the group, with a thick Scottish accent and heritage, and a deep love of engineering and the sciences. He worked at a car repair shop after school and all through the summer, but really wanted to work on the space shuttle once he had all the degrees. He hung out mostly with his coworkers when not at school.

Next was Leonard McCoy, another junior. He was caring but gruff, looking to be a doctor someday. He hung out with the biologists most of the time, and hiked and biked and swam with the outdoor club. Because he wanted to be a doctor, he was the one often taking care of the others when they were sick or had been too reckless in the lab or on the field.

Last was Pavel Chekov. Chekov was a special case. He would have been in eighth grade that year had it not been for his grades in fifth grade that had moved him up two grades. He was a sophomore, like Hikaru, with a great love of reading. He especially loved geography and maps, and often was seen with Scotty working on cars in his free time or when he wasn't absorbed in a good book.

It was a sunny, wintery day when the incident really happened, and the joke began. Jim had called the five to the abandoned football stadium to hang out on a Saturday. Though it was usually locked, being the star football quarterback had its perks, and it had been a while since the five had had any time to spend in each other's company.

James was throwing a bouncy ball up in the air and catching it as the five caught up about what was going on in their wintery lives. The snow was packed, and there was ice on the track that went around the open field. Everyone was dressed in heavy coats and boots, accessorized with hats, gloves, and scarves.

"This was a bad idea," Len had said every five minutes, but James was the unspoken leader, and no one really wanted to move from such a private, quiet place.

Soon things got boring, and James challenged them all to a race around the frozen track. Len decided it was clearly a bad idea, but after James had argued with him about it 'getting the blood going so we all don't freeze to death,' took out his watch and timed them all as they ran around the track a few times with no incident.

It was the sixth lap that did it: Pavel slipped on the ice and fell backwards, his eyes flicking closed. Leonard was at his side in a second, but the boy would not wake up. They called the ambulance, and followed it quickly to the hospital.

It was only a couple hours when Pavel opened his eyes, but he had amnesia. Though still intelligent as heck, he couldn't remember anyone that he had met after eighth grade. So he didn't remember the other four boys.

"Poor kid… we're going to have to introduce ourselves all over again," Scotty mused as they waited in the waiting room to see him. This was a little after the doctor had told them of Pavel's fate.

Kirk and Sulu suddenly had grins on their faces. Something passed between them, an understanding they had had for ages. You see, Scotty had something of a crush on the younger boy. Though he was young, and would soon be jailbait to the senior, the other boys (besides Pavel, who hadn't even known of Scotty's affections) hadn't cared for the matter much. Now there was an opportunity to get the two together before Scotty made his merry way to a university far, far away.

They stepped into the white hospital room and smiled at the younger boy, who had an adorable look of confusion on his face. "Mama," he told his mother, "I don't know these ones…"

Mrs. Chekov looked at her son, and then took her little daughter with her as she left. "You did, once," muttered the little girl as they left.

Pavel didn't hear her as he stared up at his former friends.

"You did know us, before this idiot decided it was a good idea to run on an icy track…" Leonard growled.

"Shut up, Len. James T. Kirk. I'm your jock friend… Leonard here is your doctor-wannabe friend, Sulu is your pilot friend and Scotty over there is—"

"I was with you four when I fell and lost my memory?" Pavel interrupted.

Pavel had heard his story a thousand times by his mother, sister, step-father, and step-sister, and not to mention all the doctors who told him how it all happened.

Chekov's blunt question knocked Jim down a couple pegs. He put the hand he had extended to the younger boy behind his neck and smiled, embarrassed. "Yeah, sorry about that. We didn't mean anything by it—"

"—we're your friends, Pavel. Jim was just being an idiot," Scotty offered. "Oh, uhm… Montgomery Scott—"

"—You're ever loving boyfriend," Jim blurted out.

Len looked to him and watched as him and Sulu exchanged knowing looks and congratulatory nods.

"My what?" Pavel asked.

"His what?" Scotty asked, turning to Jim.

"Oh, don't deny it, Scotty. You love this boy to death. You were the one who rode with him in the ambulance, and you nearly killed me in the waiting room for suggesting the race…" Jim said, one eyebrow raising as he smiled smugly at the Scot.

Pavel blinked at the two before his eyes settled on Scotty's face. "You… You'll have to forgive me if I do not remember you… I'm sure… I'm sure in due time the feelings I had for you will return."

Scotty blushed, "It's… It's _fine_," he said, glaring daggers at the leader of the hodge-podge group of boys.

"Aww… we should give them some space. They've got _a year_ of memories to go through of their relationship," Sulu said, slapping Len on the back.

Len shook his head, exasperated, "Whatever. Get better, Pavel. We'll be back with photos and _proof_ that we're your friends…" he said, glaring at Kirk as well. Kirk quickly yanked the doctor-wannabe by the arm out of the room, leaving Scotty alone with Pavel.

Scotty protested little, but had been glaring at the three until they're unruly departure. "I'm sorry about them…"

"They're my friends. I wouldn't apologize for them," Pavel said, a slightly embarrassed look on his face. "One year in a relationship with you?" he then asked.

Scotty wanted to set things straight, but the damages were all ready done. Plus, Scotty had been waiting for the chance to ask Pavel out for ages. This was his chance. "Well… yeah. Problem?"

"I didn't… I didn't think someone like me would be able to snag someone like you," the younger male replied, blushing slightly. "I've always been sort of… a geek…"

"Well… the rest of us are kind of geeks as well. The reason you found us was because we all have the top grades in our classes. It's beneath us to have to hang out with people in the 90th percentile when we ourselves are in the 95th. I don't know how Jim goes back to his jock buddies when he's done hanging out with us…" Scotty replied, remembering that Pavel had just lost about two years. _And we've been 'dating' for half of that time lost…_

Pavel nodded, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For forgetting about you. Though my family resents you guys for being there and being somewhat responsible for what happened to me, you guys sound like I _would_ be friends with you. I still don't understand why someone as handsome and tall as you would go for someone small and scrawny like me…"

Scotty blushed, "You're just petite. But you're really intelligent, and… that's what got me," Scotty confessed.

Pavel's blush deepened. "Well… I'm sure it will all start making sense when we… I guess… start over? Have another first date, first kiss… all that?"

Scotty sighed. _The feelings you apparently had for me won't come back. This whole thing has always been one-sided!_ His mind screamed. But he didn't have the guts to tell the younger boy the truth. He didn't want to. But it seemed stupid to lie to him.

"Uhm… yeah. I don't think I can redo our entire relationship. I mean, I forgot to take pictures of us, and Sulu and the others are rubbish at remembering to take pictures. I'd think they'd want to use them as blackmail but…"

Pavel took Scotty's hand, "It's… fine. You don't need to have proof. I… I believe you. Let's just… do it over. You can now change things that may have gone wrong the first time. It's not like I'll remember it…"

Scotty nodded, breathing heavily now. It wasn't lying if they were starting all over. With amnesia like this, Pavel would only form new memories from the time he awoke. He retained only memories up to the end of his eighth grade year. But Scotty's conscious would rather eat him up than let him keep lying to the boy he… liked a lot.

But before he could blurt out the truth, Kirk, Sulu, and Leonard crashed back in to the room, complete with photos and stories to tell about the group's various adventures.

* * *

Scotty and Pavel first (real) date happened a week after Pavel's discharge from the hospital. Scotty was a very formal person, and so he invited Pavel to his sister's restaurant, a non-rigid black-tie place deep in the city. Scotty drove the younger boy out, had the valet take his car, and was seated by Aeron Scott herself. She also took their orders, and gave her darling little brother a discount once the meal was over.

Pavel politely thanked the girl when they left, and tipped the valet as they ducked back in to Scotty's car.

But the evening wasn't over yet. Scotty had planned the night out to a tee: dinner, and a walk in the park.

They walked on the lit path, as it was late at night. Though the city park was open at all hours and patrolled constantly, Scotty kept a watchful eye out. But nothing too exciting would happen. But at every dark patch, Scotty's heart would race, and he would start shaking in anxiety. Finally, picking up on the signs, Pavel took his date's hand and laced their fingers together. Scotty blushed, but composed himself quickly. His conscious once again screamed at him to tell the truth, but that all went to hell when they reached one of the many bridges on the walk, and Pavel moved in front of Scotty.

Scotty got lost in Pavel's big hazel eyes, forgetting about what his conscious wanted.

"This is nice," Pavel said, his eyes flicking out to the water beside them. The whole creek was lit up, with lamps along the sides and the moon on the horizon, died orange in the city's haze.

"I'm glad you think so," Scotty replied. Then, almost automatically, he blurted, "This was the spot of our first kiss… before we started actually dating."

He closed his eyes against the torrent of scolding from his deeper conscious. Pavel must have taken that as an invitation, for he pressed his lips against Scotty's, making the older boy's eyes flicker open, and then shut again. He untangled their hands and moved them so one was on the younger boy's hip, and one was on his back, pulling the younger boy flush against him. Pavel, in turn, wrapped his arms around Scotty's waist, only to move them up to his shoulder blades once Scotty's tongue flicked over his lower lip.

Pavel moaned slightly as he opened his mouth, letting Scotty's tongue in and bringing his own tongue forward to meet his. They messaged each other's tongues for a moment before Scotty pulled back to breathe.

"Was that… was that as good as the first time?" Pavel asked.

"B-Better…" Scotty replied. Whether he was talking about his fantasies or the lie, he couldn't actually tell at this point.

Pavel smiled and went up on his toes to kiss Scotty again.

* * *

Scotty's conscious was killing him. But it took five months for him to actually listen to it. Pavel and Scotty had been going steady since that first date. Both sets of parents loved them as a couple, and hoped the relationship would last. Scotty worried about the future: both about what would happen when he went to university in the fall over in Scotland, and what would happen is he didn't tell Pavel the truth.

"I know this relationship won't last when you go to university back home, Scotty," Pavel told him when the older boy voiced his fears. It was date night, and they were in the old tree house Pavel's dad had built for him. It was outfitted with a television set, and the two were just finishing Guy Ritchie's _Sherlock Holmes. _"And I don't care. You never forget your first."

Scotty blushed, "Pavel… that usually means your first… sexual experience."

But Pavel only pressed his lips to Scotty's, an invitation for his 'first' to commence.

"Wait," Scotty said after a moment of weakness, his hands having been allowed to finally roam over his boyfriend's torso and to his belt buckle. "I… I've been lying to you for the past five months."

Instead of getting hysterical, Pavel looked up at the older boy with patient eyes and features, and Scotty gulped. "Before you lost your memories… we were never dating. Jim and Hikaru… made it all up."

"But you did have feelings for me?" Pavel asked, "Before the accident?"

Scotty blushed and nodded.

"Then Jim and Hikaru helped you along," Pavel said, kissing him softly. "And I don't care that you went along with it. It got us this far."

Scotty felt blessed to be dating this boy. He kissed Pavel and let his hands roam over the younger boy's body once more. Before they made any progress in their ministrations, Scotty whispered into his companion's neck: "I love you."

And Pavel replied by a slight whimper as Scotty's hand dipped under the elastic of his pants.

* * *

A/N: Comments welcome. Thank you for reading. -PG


	25. 33 Expectations

NAME: Throwing Aces  
RATING: PG-13  
FANDOM: Star Trek Reboot  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Pavel Chekov, Montgomery Scott, Nyota Uhura, Hikaru Sulu, James T. Kirk, Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Spock | asexual!Chekov/Scotty, Spock/Uhura  
GENRES: Romance/Drama  
SUMMARY: It seems the crew of the USS Enterprise expects Chekov to come into his own as a sexual human being. Chekov tells the only two people who really know him that he just can't be one. Asexual!Chekov.  
PROMPT: 33: Expectations  
WARNINGS: asexual!Chekov, confusing terms, talk of sex (or lack there of), homoromantic fluff. Uhura being generally awesome, Spock being really smart when it comes to sexuality (and non-sexuality).

* * *

"So?" Kirk asked of the younger officer.

Chekov blinked, looking up from his work as he tried to find a faster way to the planet they were to visit on their routine check. "What?" asked the adorable Russian ensign.

"Chekov, I've been with more than half of the female population, McCoy has had several girlfriends in college, med school, and the Academy, Uhura and Spock have been together for over five months now, Scotty is Scotty and probably has had a mix of both girls and boys in his youth and is looking to settle down once this voyage is over, and Sulu… well… I know he's been with people, he just won't say who or… anything, really."

Chekov blinked at the end of his captain's tirade and shook his head, "I've never been sexual with anyone. Sure, I've kissed girls before. It was nice. Also, there was something with a boy back at the Academy, but… I've never felt any sexual pull to any of them."

Kirk blinked at him, "You're eighteen, Chekov, and you've never had sex?"

"I've never wanted to," was Chekov's reply. He glared hotly at his captain and pushed passed him, a deep "Excuse me, Captain," coming from his throat before he left the premise.

As he was fleeing from the awkwardness of Kirk's confrontation, he didn't see where he was going, and bumped in to Nyota Uhura herself. "Oh! Sorry, Ms. Uhura."

"No worries, Ensign," she said, smiling at her young friend.

Over the five months since they were shot off into space on their five year journey, Uhura and Chekov became close, especially when Chekov confronted Spock in her presence about the young ensign losing the half-Vulcan's mother. Sulu was also a constant companion, but Chekov liked Uhura because she was much like his own sister, who was now a lawyer in the United States.

"Something on your mind?" Uhura asked, noticing something was up.

"Oh… the captain is worried about me… my… my sex life, that is," Pavel replied, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

Uhura glared at the door to the bridge a little and scoffed, shaking her head, "I'll talk to him…"

"No!" Pavel said, grabbing on the older woman's hand. "I just… it got me thinking. Should I… should I have had sex by now?"

Uhura glanced at him, then down the hall. Then she tugged the hand still clasping his and pulled him down to an abandoned room. Or, the only sparsely populated room, as Sulu was on the only one in it. The other rooms were filled with engineers, especially, resting up for a long journey ahead of them.

"Honey," Uhura said in a low whisper. Sulu raised an eyebrow at them, but continued reading his PADD, "are you worried that you haven't… lost your virginity yet? Virginity is a precious treasure, you know… and you don't have to give it up to just anyone—"

Pavel's blush deepened, "No! I'm not worried about my virginity…" he cried, putting his head in his hand. Once he had gotten the heat out of his cheeks, he glanced up at Uhura, and then at Sulu, who was looking at him.

Sulu scooted closer to the two, "What brought this on?" he asked.

"Kirk being an asshole," Uhura replied, glaring at the door like the captain would walk in at any moment.

Sulu looked at his young friend with an amused smile, "He make you feel left out or something, Pasha?"

Pavel shook his head, "No. He… he got me thinking, though…"

"Yeah?" Sulu asked, folding his arms on the table and leaning forward.

"I… I don't know," Pavel said, looking off to the side a bit, "I just… don't feel that way about people. I don't… I don't feel sexually about anyone. Not any of my girlfriends, not about the one boy I fancied… and… certainly not the man I fancy now…"

Sulu smiled a knowing smile, and he and Uhura exchanged glances. They knew of Chekov's fluttery feelings that he got when around one Montgomery Scott. They were both interested in transwarp theory, and had spent hours talking about it. Scotty had even helped to perfect Chekov's ability at the beaming pad. Suffice to say, the time they spent together had made Chekov fall for the much older man.

"What does fancy mean for you, then?" Uhura asked, genuinely curious.

"I… I care deeply for them, I guess. More that other friends, that is. Maybe… maybe I just love them. But… I want to know what this is: my not having sexual feelings for anyone…"

Uhura glanced at Sulu, who glanced back at her. When they both shrugged their shoulders at each other, Pavel sighed, "Oh well… guess I'll never know. I mean… words like homosexual and heterosexual have the word 'sex' in them, so… I'm not bisexual or anything like that…"

"Spock may know," Uhura said softly. "I mean… if you want to divulge your secret to him…"

Pavel blinked, thinking about it for a time. "I trust the Commander. And you love him, so I know he's trustworthy…"

The three stood up at that point, leaving the room and making their way up to the bridge first. Spock was at his station, studying something for the next journey to their next destination. Uhura cleared her throat, "Commander?"

Spock looked up, and nodded, "Lieutenant Uhura. Helmsman Sulu. Ensign Chekov. How can I help you?"

Uhura elbowed her young companion lightly forward. Chekov cleared his throat nervously, and then looked up at Spock with his green-grey eyes: "Uhm… do you know what its called when one person… uhm… doesn't feel sexual feelings for people at all, but… but still feels romantic feelings?"

"Hmm… this is interesting," the half-Vulcan mused. "I believe it was once called asexuality… After it passed that all couples could marry, even those consisting of two males or two females, sexuality no longer had labels. Then came the gender neutral revolution, and gender no longer had labels. Soon everything was only labeled in private, but… asexuality never came out of the woodworks like sexuality and gender did…"

"I'm… asexual then?" Chekov asked.

Spock nodded, "That seems to be the case. But romance and sexuality should always be apart from each other, for the most part. These romantic feelings used to take the names of the sexualities."

Now all three were staring at the Commander with confused expressions.

"In the old days the sexualities were named: for example, men who liked other men were known as homosexuals. Women who liked women were also homosexuals," the science officer explained, "You must remember some of this from your history books…"

Chekov nodded, "Right… homosexual, bisexual, heterosexual. In the early 2000s, more popped up, like pansexual, demisexual… and asexual!"

"Precisely, Ensign Chekov," Spock replied, nodding. "Well… romantic picked up the terms as well. Homoromantic, heteroromantic, biromantic…"

"Oh," Uhura said. "So asexuals could still distinguish which genders they preferred. Chekov? Do you know which you would be?"

"One of the girls was a male-to-female transsexual. She still had male parts, but I didn't care about that. I didn't want sex, and she was more of a woman than any of the other girls we knew… Panromantic, maybe?"

"A panromantic asexual," Sulu said, clapping his young friend on the back. "You're cooler than any of us…"

Chekov blushed, "I'm just different. We… we no longer see sexuality or gender or race like we used to even in the early 2000s… so me coming to terms with who I am isn't a big deal—_shouldn't_ be a big deal," he said, turning so he was addressing all three in his circle at the moment. "And Kirk shouldn't have put me on the spot like that…"

"I'm sure the captain did mean it… he may have little tact, but he wasn't being cruel on purpose," Spock reminded.

Chekov nodded, "Thank you, Commander Spock, for clearing some things up for me…"

"Glad to help, Ensign Chekov," Spock replied, smiling a little as he nodded his head.

Uhura kissed his cheek and stayed back with him. Sulu and Chekov walked out of the bridge again, both silent to the bone.

"In historical terms, how would you define yourself, Hikaru?" Pavel asked.

"Hmmm…" Hikaru mused as they made their way towards the room they had vacated only a few minutes before. "Heterosexual, maybe. I didn't even want to experiment when I was young. As for romantic? Probably heteroromantic. I don't mind a little bromance, but I'll keep it more 'bro' than 'mance.'"

The conversation ended when they opened the door to the room they had all met up in. Scotty was in the corner, his head on his crossed arms on the table.

"Mr. Scott?" Chekov asked, stepping toward him.

Hikaru stayed put in the doorway, a knowing smile on his face.

Scotty looked up, "Oh, hey Mr. Chekov…"

"Please, how many times do I have to beg you to call me Pavel?" the Russian whizkid asked.

Scotty chuckled, "Only fair of you call me Scotty."

Hikaru rolled his eyes, "Look, Pasha… I'll be up on the bridge. I'm pretty sure Johnson messed with my equipment while I was off duty last night, and I better fix it before we take off for the next federation planet."

"Don't want you to forget the parking brake again, do we, Hikaru?" Chekov asked, grinning slyly at his friend.

"Cheeky bastard," Sulu replied, chuckling, "Play nice, you two."

When the door clicked shut behind the Asian pilot, Chekov turned to Scotty, "Is there something the matter, Mr.—Scotty?"

"Nothing. My head hurts a little, but I was hoping a little rest would make it go away… something's been up with you, too…"

Chekov blushed, but sat down next to the older man and put his arms on the table. "Spock was giving Ms. Nyota, Hikaru and me a history lesson. You remember the sexuality and gender revolutions of the early 2000s, yeah?"

Scotty nodded, "Thank goodness for that. After that, race melted away into the word-works, finally, and we just saw human beings. Then, you know, first contact with aliens and all that, and then it was human being vs. alien. What brought on the ancient history lesson?"

"Kirk gave me a tirade summing up the fact that I'm eighteen and I haven't had sex," Chekov said after some embarrassed twiddling of his proverbial thumbs.

"So what if you're a virgin," Scotty said after some thought.

"It's not just that. It made me realize that I just am not sexual like the rest of you," Chekov replied.

"You're… you're asexual," Scotty said.

Chekov nodded, turning to his older companion. "I mean, I like touching and kissing and stuff like that… it just… doesn't turn me on like it might turn the captain on… or someone. I'm still… still romantic. And if sex needs to be involved for the other person in my relationship… I might be so inclined. But I'd rather not have to…"

"You just wouldn't enjoy it as much," Scotty added, nodding. He seemed a little disappointed in the confession, but as a half-comfortable silence fell on the two, he really thought things over. "But romance is so much more fun. Challenging, but that's part of what makes it fun."

"I guess…" Chekov replied. They were sitting forward now, not even looking at each other.

Another half-comfortable silence passed between them. Finally, Scotty turned to Chekov, "You still like kissing?"

Chekov turned to him, blushing lightly, "Touching is a basic human need. Kissing is a more romantic form to some people…"

Scotty nodded, slowly reaching behind Chekov's head, "Then you won't mind—"

"No," Chekov replied, cutting him off both with his short reply and a swift locking of both their lips.

After a few moments of pure melting bliss, Chekov threw his arms around the older male, pulling them closer together. When they parted for air, Scotty stared into the younger male's eyes for a brief moment as they each caught their breath. Then he put his forehead on Chekov's and closed his eyes. "I don't care if you're asexual. I don't. Love… love is more important to me right now as I'm getting older…"

"Then…"

"I love you, Pasha…"

"… And I love you."


End file.
